The Model
by Yukie1231
Summary: Being 17 Alec Lightwood was fine. Till a crazy manager practically assaulted him into being her Model for a competition. Against THE Magnus Bane and many others. Life is hard, especially if you were tricked into 'loving' someone. But that love maybe real.
1. Competition

**The Model**

**Chapter 1:Competition**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV:)<strong>

"Oh...Okay, Isabelle I have the cake." A boy of 17, with stunning blue eyes and brown hair was talking on his black, blackberry phone with his younger sister. "The anime cake, right?" Isabelle was all so exited about her little brother, Max's, birthday. "Yeah, I have the cake and It's fine."

The rain was pouring down on everybody that was outside walking on the concrete sidewalk without an umbrella. Which the baby blue-eyed boy forgot. His wet black hair matted against the features of his bone structure framing his handsome face. His washed-out black sweater looked gray, with threaded holes everywhere.

After hanging up, Alec felt even more cold and tired. Hugging the plastic covered cake against his muscled chest Alec squinted his eyes. The blue eyes in all the dreary dark silence.

After a while, Alec was only three blocks away from his home, when he started to have a feeling that he was being followed. Stiffening the 17 year old walked a little faster. The pitter patter of his black boots and rain was the only thing he could hear but still feeling nervous, he turned his neck, flashing those stunning eyes behind him catching a glimpse of yellow. Trying to calm himself, Alec mumbled silently, "It's nobody."

Turning around Alec almost dropped the cake in surprise, A women with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes smiled at him, she was wearing a yellow raincoat and was gripping a black umbrella.

"HEY!" Jumping back in surprise Alec just stared at the bright sight. "You must come with me!" The lady wrapped her long arms around Alec's torso making him feel uncomfortable, lifting the cake above his head and blushing, not from the attraction but from just being suddenly touched.

"Ummmm..." Alec tried not to be rude but she was just to clingy. "Please...Ms...Please let go."

"No," she replied bluntly. "You must come with me hun, you're gorgeous." The women licked her red lips. Being pretty self conscience, Alec shook his head in denial. Not understanding what the hell was happening.

"Excuse me?" His blue eyes blinked in confusion still not understanding his situation.

"YOU...ARE...MY...MODEL." She said slowly.

"..."

"Hey!" She waved her hand in his face. "Babe, are you okay?" She asked, letting go of his strong body.

"...Ahem...I'm fine..." Alec cleared his throat, "but...I still don't understand."

"Oh don't worry you just have to come with me with your hot sexy body." She winked. Getting right to the point: "I'm Izely, Izely Smith, 35, Here's my card." Sticking the plastic rectangle in Alec's mouth she smiled. "Yes? Of course it's a yes, **I**, a super model picked you."

"**Use **to be the top super model, now you're too old Izy." A serene voice came up, opening the car window peering his silver eyes out into the rain.

"Shut the hell up." Her mood suddenly turning dark and ferocious, but turning into a sweet smile while looking at Alec. "So let's go, get into the car babe." She beckoned.

Alec stepped back, this lady was going to fast for him to handle. This scenario was to over whelming.

"Izy." The man sighed with the silver eyes sighed, his brown hair covering part of his right eye. "You don't want to scare the poor thing. I don't think he's even 21 yet, so you need to ask the parents."

"I bet he's 21...right?" Izely asked. Does Alec look 21...really? Alec eye brows twitched.

"I'm 17." There was a silence...Giving Alec a glare she gave him a 'I'm going to kidnap you' glare.

"Bring me to your parents."

* * *

><p>"No." Said a women who looked a lot like Alec, also with blue eyes and black hair.<p>

"Come on Mayrse, let me have your son." Izely bore holes in everybody, but Mayrse was keeping her cool. Staying calm and also glaring at Izely.

Alec felt uncomfortable. His whole family was there except for the sleeping Max, even Jace, his step brother. Isabelle and Jace had there mouth wide open.  
>Before anyone could say a word, both of the older women started to bicker about Alec.<p>

"I need his body." Izely yelled.

"No! My boy is not just a body to be used in some contest." Mayrse retaliated.

"No! I searched through 15-"

"19." The silver eyed man corrected Izely. His name was Xander with an X instead of a Z.

"19 states and I still haven't found a girl or a guy good enough for **the **Izely Smith! I have a year to find my perfect body and I have a 3 months left and I am no way in hell going to find another like your son."

"No Izely." Back in Mayrse day Izely was the super icon for women, still surprised that Izely and her assistant just burst into there home yelling. 'I'll give you one million'.

Alec wanted to say something but just sat there waiting till they stop bickering.

"What makes my son so special for you to pick him?" Robert asked. Like his wife, he didn't want his son taken away by this strange bi-polar women.

"Do you _not_ see his gorgeous face? and body? You do have other sexy children but they're not model material. But your Alexander here," She said pulling him into a one arm hug, "he's perfect. Magnifique. Mon garcon parfait sexy." (Magnificent. My perfect sexy boy.) After three more months, I'll have a year to train him then another year for the worldwide competition. Only 2 years Mayrse. 2 years to beat the person with Magnus Bane." Izely mumbled the last part.  
>Magnus Bane...THE Magnus Bane. The new male model that started to fill the pages and covers of Isabelle's fashion magazine for months.<p>

"Magnus Bane!" Isabelle asked.

"Yes..." Izely nodded, "he won last year and he is...horrible! I hate how great he is. If he wins this year I'm gonna...Murder somebody!" Izely yelled gripping her platinum blonde hair. "And my nemesis Ragnor will pick that 21 year old sparkly male model and I need your son to win!"

Totally Ignoring the female model's loudness, Mayrse turned towards her son. "Alec, do you want to do it." She asked hesitantly.

"Mom," Alec hesitated. Izely gave him the death glare. 'I'll kill you' She mouthed behind Mayrse.

"N-"

"I'll give you anything you ever asked for." Izely Interrupted."I need to win, Alec. I just need to, please." Her eyes looking like she was about to burst into tears.

" I think this would be good for you." Jace agreed casually.

"...really?" Alec blinked.

"I agree." Alec turned his head to face Isabelle. Smiling she added. "Really, I do agree and you are my bro, a sexy sexy big brother," she laughed with a glint of sorrow in her eyes.

Alec was silent for a moment..."O-o.k" The sadness left Izely eyes and face immediately.

"YYEESSS! we'll leave in a week, so bye!" Picking up her yellow raincoat Izely stuffed another card in Alec's mouth and ran out the door like a little kid, with Xander behind her.

For Alec he was dazed. Everything went by to fast. "What just happened?" he mumbled.

"You're going to be a model."

"I'm going to be a model?..." Than everything hit Alec at once. "Wha-? What? I'm going to be a-huh?" Thinking about the fashion magazines of guys Isabelle has, shirtless and sometimes...nude...

"No!" Alec yelled trying to hide himself with one of the cushions on the couch.

" Nope! My brother you already signed the contract." Jace reminded him.

"I did?" he asked, not recalling such a thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(flashback)<br>**__"O.k! Alec my sexy model sign this piece of paper." Izely ordered happily._

"What is it.?"

"It's nothing important just sign it."

* * *

><p>"...T-t-that was a contract! How would I have known!" Alec was totally awestruck. It wasn't like he was dense, like Jace. But everything went by sooo fast.<p>

"It's official." Isabelle smiled. "You'll be in the competition and bound to Izely for two years, but the model career is hard. If any one tries to rape you, I'll come flying to wherever you are.

"I'm going to get raped?"

"Probably."..."But if you do! Get laid by the sexy Magnus Bane Okay?"

Alec wrapped his arm around himself, "No!"

(End)

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>Thank you for reading. You might be confused about what the competition is, so the details will be explained on the next chapter.

This is a little OOC, but you have to understand. They arn't shadowhunters and they probably haven't killed anything...ever. Maybe a goldfish, but that's not my point. The rating is T but I might change it to M. Depending if you want smut or not. But smut sometimes scare viewers off so I might put...(lemon) so you dont have to read it. *shrugs* but smut is not important...yet. Magnus will come don't worry. You can't have a malec story without his glitter. Maybe you can but, whatever.

Next update will be soon. This kinda popped into my head while watching Antm. But dont worry this will not be that much alike it. Please give this story a chance, It'll get better. So wait for the 2nd chapter that'll come out soon! But I do have my other story to do, so please be patient.

I just love my Oc Izely, people might find her...annoying. But I love her bipolar-ness. And how blunt she is. Like an older, prettier, more daring version of Isabelle.(and that pplz is a character.)

Please review, pretty please with Magnus on top!

XOXOXO


	2. LA

**The Model**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:LA<strong>

**(Third Person POV:)**

"Magnus...Magnus! Pay attention!" The famous Magnus Bane was drinking shots of alcohol.

"Heehee," Magnus giggled. "Ragnor you're such a cockblocker." Being 21 Magnus could drink all he wanted...Yippee!

Ragnor sighed heavily, " You just can't have random sex."

"That's because you can't get some yourself." Magnus batted his long sparkly eyelashes. Ragnor sighed...again. What weight was the last years winner Magnus Bane.

"You need to get right to training." Ragnor explained to Magnus, slamming a pillow in his glittery covered face.

"Nooooooo, Nobody! Is as good as me! They all suck dick!" Magnus giggled.

"Don't get all cocky, just like last year they're letting amateurs in, so they might be as good as you." Ragnor tried to stuff reason in that drunken head. When he's drunk he's always out of control and brutally honest.

"Ha! They can all suck it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV:)<strong>

So...It's been a week and I had everything packed, with the help of Isabelle of course. My mom just won't talk to me. -.-'

"Come on pretty boy! Time is mon-ee! So get your sexy ass in the limo!" Izely burst into there house, breaking down the door...no literally, she broke down the door. I now know she's French, with the accent and all. "Pressé, mon garçon!"(Hurry, my boy) She beckoned me with her hands.

"I have to say goodbye." I explained to her pointing out my family behind me, resulting Izely's platinum blonde brow to arch in a scowl. "Fine! Be outside in 5 minutes." I think she wanted to slam the door...but...there was no door.

Max just started to burst into tears, "Alec! I don't want you to leave...Please big bro. Don't go." My heart felt like it just broke. Isabelle looked calm and collective...Jace punched lightly on the shoulder,

"I'll miss you man." Jace pretended to cry on my shoulder as he man hugged me. My mom hadn't talked for the last...week to me.

"...Mom...I'm sorry." Giving her a hug she hugged me back. After a week of no emotion she bursted into tears. I could feel those feelings well up in my chest. Wanting to cry, I stopped myself. You might think I'm a baby, but, I love my family. "I love you mom...dad too." She let go of me so I can hug my dad, when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Ignoring it I hugged my dad.

"Good luck son." He smiled at me. Smiling back I headed out the door...or the opening. Before I could leave I felt soft firm arms around me...

"Isabelle?" The last person I expected sadness from was the all so awesome(as she saids.) Isabelle.

"I'll miss you too, don't doubt yourself." She smiled not dropping a tear. "And If anybody touches you, I'll kick there ass." Smiling I reassured her.

"I thought you wanted me to get laid,"

"Oh you should but I mean only with the hot ones, girl or guy." My mom and dad yesterday didn't hear our conversation about me 'going' to be raped. I doubt that... My phone vibrated again. Annoyed I picked it up as i walked through the...hole.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I winced as I pulled my ear away from the sound, the throbbing pain!

"I'm outside." I mumbled seeing a straight black limo outside. Opening the door was Xander. He was very...handsome. Shaking the thought away I crawled into the leather seats with the suitcase. Xander tried to take the suitcase away, but I didn't want him to, when I touched his hand i drew back surprised. We just stared at eachother for a second before I looked away feeling my cheecks burn. I know I'm gay but...

"Okay ready to go! Come on Xander, Drive!" she yelled throwing a fist pump in the limo.

"So...where are we going." I smiled. Living in New York your whole life was fun, but not as fun as going to new places. I still felt homesick but I shrugged it of.

"I wanted a yellow one." Izely looked at me seriously.

"Huh?" What is she talking about?

"I wanted a yellow limo but, Zander over there. Wouldn't let me." Izely puffed out her cheeks pouting.

"Well, we need to go to LA, for Izely to fill out a registration form for you...Alec," Xander volunteered to answer, Ignoring Izely...How could anyone ignore that ball of energy.

"LA" I mumbled. I always wanted to go to LA. People say It's a great place.

"Oh! And I have to most delicious plan for us to win." Izely rubbed her hands together. I heard a sigh from Xander.

"Iz you can't do anything illegal."

"Pa-lease Xander, yee a little faith." Izely rolled her eyes.

"So is it?" I asked. I have no plans on breaking the law.

"...only a wee little bit." She mumbled.

"Izely!" I said surprised.

"Don't worry! It only involves us and a few...bombs "She smiled...yeah, well I feel very worried. What's going to happen to me?...us?

* * *

><p><strong>(L.A.) (Third POV:)<strong>

It took around 6 hours to get to L.A. First class. Izely and Xander had a hard time waking up the sleeping Alec. When he woke up it was so cute. Like a tiny puppy waking up, making Xander blush.

When they got to the registration table Alec had no Idea in hell where they where. But it was breath taking, looking round and round Alec kept on gawking all over the place.

"I'm going to the restroom," Alec stated. There was a big sign that pointed to the little boys room so he had no problem getting there.

"Ragnor! Go get my paper work done." Before Alec stopped dead in his tracks. Before going to the bathroom he heard a melodic voice.

"I'm going, I'm going." Suddenly the door opened with a burst of light. Ragnors eyes widened looking at the handsome boy in front of him. 'Who is he?'

"Who are you?"

"...I'm Alec," Alec looked at the masculine face full of wisdom and some hair on his face. Staring at Alec's blue eyes and features full of vulnerability and just wanted to ravish him. Knowing that these three months were only reserved for the sign ups one word raced through Ragnors head.

Competition.

"So...are you a new model?" The smile Ragnor gave was so vibrant...and fake.

"Um y-yes?" Alec was nervous around this man eyeing him. Trying, Alec smiled. It just blew Rangnor away but he kept his composer.

"Sir...Can you please move." Alec asked nicely, realizing that Ragnor himself was blocking the door way he mumbled a sorry and stepped out of the door way, going to the registration table.

Inside the bathroom it smelled like someone just puked there guts out and for Magnus...he did.

Scrunching his nose up, Alec scowled...Trying to pee with guys all around him just...makes him blush so he goes in a stall...bad idea. Inside was blinding! Glitter flew all over the place as a very lean and tall person, black spiky hair and it was just...sparkly, as the man turned around to face the shorter person.

Alec's knows this face, he has seen these features all over fashion magazines.

"Magnus Bane," Alec whispered blushing still staring up at those green/yellow cat-eyes. Smiling of being recognized but gasping when he Alec's face for a second but covered that surprised immediately.

"Hi! I'm Magnus Bane, it's soo nice to meet you," Magnus smiled, white teeth and all but it was more blinding then Ragnors and...more fake kindness.

"A-Alec," he stuttered.

"Well...Alec, what do you think about," Magnus purred sliding his long fingers up Alec's torso, "Coming home with me...tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> Are you pplz proud? I was so exited about this story so I wrote another chapter FAST. (I'm going to write my other story now!)Cause I wrote the first chapter yesterday.

Drawing is another passion of mine next to writing.

Pretty please review with Magnus on top! So i could be motivated to write another chapter as quickly as possible! Just like yesterday.

Please review! Also if you like

XOXOXO


	3. Beware of Love

**The Model**

**Yukie:** So...do you pplz like the story so far? Well I hope so. Anyway thanks for the review! I love them. I feel all warm and fluffy inside when I read how you guys like it. :D

Anyway the stupid damn thing on fanfiction won't let me edit my stories...so that sucks. Anyway what I meant was, like to see a pic of Magnus and such...just look at my bio...

Anyway hugs and kissus(kisses) to everyone.

XOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Beware of Love<strong>

Alec had no fuggin' Idea in hell, what was he suppose to do? A good looking, No, more like super sexy, glittery man was looking up in his blue eyes. Seductive and like let-me-fuck-you-so-hard-that-you-can't-walk-for-a-month look.

"So?..." Alec felt a rumble in the other mans chest, like the purring of a cat. Those stunning green/yellow cat-like eyes bore into him.

"I...um-"

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL," cutting Alec off from saying another word/statement/mumble. The boys bathroom didn't have a door, more like those long halls that curved so you couldn't see anything inside. The ivory stall door was flung open, yes, this was a fancy bathroom. Standing in front of those two men was a women with platinum blonde hair, her eyes flashed in fury...Izely.

"Bastard!" Shoving Magnus Bane away from Alec quite harshly she continued to yell.

"How dare you hit on **my** model!" Izely roared fiercely. Ragnor walked in and sighed.

"Izely, calm done," He tried to reach for her shoulder.

"NO! You hear my 'almighty Magnus Bane' don't touch my sexy babe EVER again, you hear me, you damn son of a bitch, I'm gonna fuckin' rip your balls off and shove them down your throat and once I'm done I'm gonna-" Before she could finish, the 19 year old boy, Xander covered Izely's mouth and dragged her away.

Stunned Alec followed not even stealing one little glance at Magnus Bane and just apologized, "Sorry...she has a temper...I'm very sorry." Bowing to both men Alec hurried out of the bathroom in more of a run.

His sexy ass was saved.

Sighing he scurried toward the angry Izely and the calm Xander.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't he just the cutiest," Magnus smiled, not at all frightened by Izely...But Ragnor on the other hand.<p>

"Magnus," He sighed, shaking his head. "You just can't hit on another model like that," Ragnor tried to reason with the stubborn colorful Magnus.

"Oh? Why shouldn't I?" Magnus asked. Fluttering his eye lashes in a way that makes people fall over and die, in a good way. Not effected Ragnor was use to it.

"You don't even know he's gay," Ragnor exclaimed as they walked out of the bathroom into a car.

"Well...I guy that good looking has to be for me," Magnus popped a white mint with green dots into his mouth.

"Magnus, you have to understand, not everyone is going to love you, take Izely for example she hates you...and me, because of you." Ragnor started the car.

"Aww...is the poor wittle baby sad," Magnus smirked.

"All I'm saying is, never, I mean EVER fall in love with competition," Ragnor mumbled. Yes, with those looks Alec could win...possibly. If he had enough potential Magnus did.

"Ha!...Me! Fall in love? Trust me, Ragnor. I'm more into one night stands. He'll be so hooked on me after our first fuck, he will, not me. He will fall in love with me and I'll break him. Inside and out." Magnus laughed. "Me fall in love?...Really?" Rolling his green-yellow orbs.

"Magnus...you can't use people like that, someone's heart is not to be played with. Humans are very fragile creatures. Just like you and me...don't be heartless. Sometimes I doubt there is a beating heart in that body of yours. And, you might be surprised...You never know, the future may hold so many things for you, such as love. The angel on the outside those not hold the truth in there hands." Ragnor exclaimed deeply.

Magnus gave out a quiet laugh. "...Whatever."

* * *

><p>Izely still mumbled curse words under her breath as Xander drove the limo away from the registration place.<p>

"Ummm...Izely? You o.k?" Alec asked breaking the silence.

"...No! This is horrible, you had to be soooo sexy that the Magnus Bane hit on you, that son of a douch-"

"Anyway!" Xander smiled cutting away Izely's negative words. "Would you like to hear more of the competition Alec?" Xander asked nicely.

"Yeah that would be nice," Alec agreed, while Izely huffed and look out the window.

"Well...how should I start...K. As one of the models you must qualify at the end of these three months. Meaning that we must go to Washington D.C. There judges will look over you and what you have done in the past. Amateurs are aloud but you couldn't be a complete professionals. There the judges look at your health and such. Not everyone can qualify. Usually around more than 10,000 people to try out, but you needed a mentor, that knew about fashion, such as a successful fashion designer, or model. So that usually narrows it down by 75%. But that's still a whole lot of people. After that the other 25% qualify, there mentors train them for a year. After words the world wide competition, we will go to many places. Cutting the people down till five are left and there the judges have one more contest. But each year it's different, where we go and what we do will be nothing like the last 2 years that they had this competition." Xander took a deep breath and continued, "Oh and you might be on television, They have the whole competition ...yeah...so It's more of surprise."

Trying to shove all this information in his head Alec sighed...Well this will be hard.

"And one thing," Izely finally broke away from her pouty-ness.

"Never! I mean EVER fall in love with competition you hear me!" Izely yelled. Alec nodded.

"K" Alec thought of a certain sparkly man, but shook the thought off quickly.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," Alec confirmed her. "I will not fall in love with Competition."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> so...you likey likey? Well I hope so. This was more of a foreshadowing chapter...sorry if it's short. But I want the next chapter to be out later or tomorrow(if I get reviews) Anyway I need a Beta, someone who doesn't mind sex, or yaoi, someone hyper and such. I like bright people. Cause I'm not such a bright(like in smiling) person. Also one with an I for detail and mistakes such as commas and periods. Someone who could be my beta for awhile. I want a beta so fuckin' bad.(only if i need one) And doesn't mind cursing...so...how did you like the story?

Pretty please review...*kitty face* with Magnus AND Alec on top.

I'll be waiting for them like a dog(growl) a badass dog(Rawr) lol

More reviews faster the next chapter will come...if you like the story.

XOXOXO


	4. Encounter

**The Model**

**Yukie:**...YAHH! *hugs*...sorry, I kinda promised a chapter. I did say that I'll do a chapter for today soo...here it is.

ALSO, ALSO, ALSO look at my profile! There is a link were I drew Magnus and Alec(together!)

Ok enough of my talking(typing) I just wanted to thank everybody from the bottom of my heart for reviews or alert, faving my story. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!

Any whoo...here is the next story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Encounter<strong>

(A week after...Magnus)

"What? _He_ did wha' now!" A squeal that could pop any eardrum, came from the blackberry phone Alec was holding.

"Alec! You're so sexy bro!" Isabelle has been screaming at the poor boy. Wishing he hadn't said a word about the incident with the Magnus Bane to Isabelle.

"Isabelle..." Alec sighed heavily, "Can you please not talk about him, please," Talking about the model made the sky blue eyes uncomfortable.

"Ok, ok, ok," Isabelle took a deep breath. "What's your type?" She asked excited.

"I like people who are kind hearted," Alec mumbled smiling.

"We need to find you a man," Isabelle exclaimed. Making Alec chuckle quietly.

"Why are you laughing? I'm not kidding." Isabelle stated.

"What's the oldest you'll go to, bro?" She usually talked about her and boys but never Alec and guys...so this would be a change.

"...60," Isabelle dropped her cell, resulting a Alec laughing.

"What kind of man do you want Alec?"

Alec slowly stopped laughing and said, "He has to be a warlock."

Isabelle fell over and almost fell flat on her face, you could almost here a (dong) sound.

"And...he has to spit fire...And has to know how to cook," Alec thought about it.

"(sigh)...you'll be single!...like...forever!" Isabelle rolled her eyes not happy with Alec's answer. Magnus Bane couldn't spit fire...A warlock? Really?

Alec laughed again, "I'm not going to date, not while I'm in the competition."

* * *

><p>"Soo..." Ragnor held up the guide book for The Model, the contest. "In two or so months we need to head to Washington D.C." Staying at the SLS Hotel at Beverly Hills Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell were just hanging around in there suite.<p>

"Ugghh...RAGNOR!" Magnus whined softly.

"What!" Ragnor answered.

"I'm bored..." Magnus was soo bored, no one is fun to play with now a days. And Ragnor was always 'busy'. "I'm going to go out." The spiky haired man grabbed the keys off the marble. Ragnor nodded not looking up from reading the rules.

* * *

><p>"Go out Alec, you need some AIR!" Izely yelled into the hotel they were staying in. Stomping in, in a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. "Anyway, Xander go by some clothes for Alec," She walked back into the bathroom.<p>

Xander and Alec exchanged glances. Shrugging Xander helped the beautiful blue eyed man up. Both blushing from the contact Xander closed his silver eyes brown hair falling into his eyes. Following behind Alec followed Xander down the stairs.

Xander got into the rented limo and started to drive, "uhh...let's go shopping at the mall."

"...k," It was hard for Alec to talk to the cute man...cute? He meant...never mind.

It wasn't long before they got to the exclusive place. Walking to many different places Xander helped Alec buy more 'suitable' clothes. Alec didn't really wanted to touch anything, but things where soo expensive. But the silver eyes Xander just gave him a reassuring smile which made Alec blush a rosy color.

After a few more hours Xander decided to leave, giving Alec his number and a...a couple thousand dollars and a credit card. The look on the Alec's face was priceless, making Xander laugh, surprised to see the calm man laugh, Alec blushed...again.

"You should take a cab after your done...be back by...9 'cause Izely would freak." Giving Alec a last smile he left.

Walking around for something to eat, Alec spotted the person he wanted to see the least, Magnus Bane. Trying to walk away Alec looked in those green eyes for a second, before scurrying off.

Magnus saw those beautiful eyes, again. "Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> Sorry for the really! short chapter, I wanted to do more but...I have to go, QUICK. I promise for a longer one! Thank you all and don't forget to look at the Malec pic I drew(click on the link on my bio). Hugs and kisses to all of my reviewers/Favoriters/Alerts.3

Anyway gtg and don't forget to review. Pretty please with Malec ontop.

I'll be waiting like a chairman meow(mew) A baddass kitty(RAWR)

Don't worry the plot will thicken(evil laugh)

XOXOXO


	5. Trick and no Treat

**The Model**

**Yukie: **...I promised one chapter today..so here it is. I've been putting out a chapter every day for the past week or so. So...I think that's to much, I'll do one every three days(unless I get reviews). So..it's all good. Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts everybody. You all make me happy(but reviews are the best)

oh and to clear things up, one reviewer(a badass review ^-^) said that Magnus is a jerk. Yeah in this story Magnus is kinda mean, but there is always a reason... ^.^

XOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:Tricked and no treat<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Magnus's POV:)<strong>

"Hey?" I heard myself yell. I know those blue eyes...That model...His name was...Alec. Yes! Alec. But the ink haired man kept on walking away. Damn these fans surrounding me.

"Magnus can I have your autograph!"

"I love you MAGNUS!"

Smiling to myself, I think a couple of people fainted. Smirking to myself..people love me. "Alec!" I yelled out. He turned around, eyes widened and...ran away? Damn. He's actually running, mother fuckin hell...Yeah I curse, deal with it. I was gaining on him after awhile, going through stores, clothing racks and bathrooms...Stupid little hot guy. I could've reached out and grab him but the paparazzi just wouldn't get the hell away.

"ALEC!"...Bastards.

"Hey, Magnus! Can you tell us-" Don't care, I pushed through the swarm of people. Where is the blue eyed beauty?...I lost him. Snapping my fingers, I continued to shop, stupid people with camcorder, microphones and have nothing to do but weasel into other humans private lives. Yes..offence.

**(Third Person POV:)**

Did Alec lose him?...Out of breath. Alec breathed in and out regaining the air that left him as he ran away from the model, Magnus Bane.

"I'm such a coward...-_-' " He mumble to himself. Why would **the** Magus Bane go after someone so mundane as him...He just dosen't get it. There are waaay better looking guys then he was...guys...Magnus Bane is...gay. Alec's cheeks turned a crimson red...No! Don't think about him!

Finally turning around to find no one. Alec gave out a sigh, coming from those rosy lips. It was only around 7pm so he had a couple more hours till he should be heading back. His stomach made a rumbling sound...not having anything for lunch did that to you. For a growing boy like Alec Lightwood he needed food.

Finding a Mcdonalds he ordered a cheeseburgur and fries...

Being(going to be) a model is going to be hard. Remembering the night before, Izely was yelling at him. 'You are going to be on your feet, naked, have energy, have personality, eat healthy **and** be yourself! At the same time'...How could he do that. All those things and..be healthy. Yes, munchin' on french fries is the healthiest...not. Thinking about all the things that happened in these pass few weeks Alec closed his blue eyes shutting out the bright blue. Not even noticing a form sitting next to him. Wanting to stay under the radar Alec strayed to the farthest and darkest corner to sit at, away from all the people.

"Avoiding me?...Really now?" Snapping his eyes open emansly he saw...the sparkly model. Eyes widening Alec almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm a really that amazing?" The man fluttered his eyelashes seductivly. Standing up Alec mumbled.

"I have to go," He blushed feeling the heat on his face. Magnus...regected by Alec..what a surprise.

Walking away and throwing the leftovers in the trash Alec walked away, not wanting to be rude but...Hell..He felt soo mean. Wanting to turn around and apologize Alec stopped himself and kept walking. But...Magnus followed him.

"Umm...I'm going to head back to the hotel." Alec exclaimed not looking back.

Magnus saw a piece of blue paper in Alec's left back pocket, taking it out without alec noticing Magnus read, address and phone number. Magnus smiled and slipped it into his pockets.

"Well are you taking a cab?" Magnus asked cocking his head. Near the table they were sitting at was a hallway then the exit, so Magnus's fans couldn't find him.

"Yes," Alec nodded reaching into his back pockets too find the piece of paper with Xander's phone number and the hotel addressed...It wasn't there. Feelling a slight panick Alec turned around to face Magnus Bane.

"What's wrong, darling?" Magnus asked.

Darling?..."Um...I don't know where my...hotel his." How could he lose his paper? Feeling stupid Alec sighed.

Magnus gasped, "Really? That's horrible? Was it a blue piece of paper." Alec nodded in reply. "ohh..well I saw a janitar sweep up that piece of paper and threw it away. It's probably in the dumpter now...sorry."

Alec thought Magnus acted alittle weird but shrugged it off. Alec metal cursed and mumbled something in the lines of.

"Sleep and fined a hotel."

"Oh no, you can't just find a random hotel, you can come with me. I can get Ragnor to contact Izely." Magnus suggested calmly with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Um I do have her number,"

(ten minutes later)

"She obviously can't reply, so just come back with me." Kind of scared Alec still needed to get to Izely so he nodded slowly.

"Grrreat." His r's where a low and sexy growl.

Taking a cab, before much people can notice, Alec got into it with Magnus behind him a smirk on his face.

"Puurrfect" He purred to himself. Now he got him

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>Sooo did you like it? Want more? Review. Please and thank you. Poor Alec...tricked by the weaseling Magnus...he's the best at weasling. And he has an Asian background or features*squeals*(I am too but you'll never now which one). This has a cliffy so..sorry.

Don't forget to check out my drawing, sorry for the errors need to go quick!

review! pretty please Alec would be waiting(...) innocent alec(squeals) He'll be waiting ^.^

XOXOXO


	6. The Plan to Break

**The Model**

**Yukie:** Hello everyone it's me Yukie. It has been three days so here is the 6th chapter. I was about to write it tommorow then I got a review from Patricia Sage and Shania and I got motivated. I was like awww 3. Thank you.

Oh and If any of you like my writing I have another Malec story up...I know

"You already have this one!" Yeah but I have soooo many ideas...*cries.* Its called You Promised

So check it out if you want to and...stuff..I got a nasty sunburn *cries*

So...I LOVE YOU ALL *3*...that was creepy -.-'

Oh and PS...TOKIO HOTEL ROCKS...that's all...

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 6: The Plan to Break**

* * *

><p><p>

**(Third Person POV:)**

Nothing really happened on the 30 minute ride to Magnus's hotel(Plus traffic). Alec was silent while Magnus had this devious smirk on his face.

"We're here." The cab driver addressed. Magnus thinks cabs are icky but it was the fastest way to get away from the screaming adorers. The yellow car drove off as Magnus dragged Alec into the hotel and up the elevator.

"Come on darling," Magnus cooed as he punched in the 12th floor the highest elevation, minus the roof.

Alec had no idea what to do. Izely still wouldn't answer her phone and it was only 8. It seemed like forever when the *ding* sound came and the metal doors opened.

Taking a golden card out, Magnus gracefully slid the car in the slot. With a *pop*

"Ragnor! I've got a guest." Magnus smirked glancing behind him and winked at the blushing Alec.

"Guest who the hell would you-...Magnus!" Shit, crap, fuck that bastard of a man brought Alec over. Ragnor mentally slammed himself into a wall. Faking a smile he said.

"Magnus can i talk to you for like...10 seconds." Ragnor took Magnus's glittery and dragged him along the bathroom and closed the door leaving the all-so-confused Alec standing there.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Ragnor asked trying to keep his voice under the radar so Alec couldn't hear. Magnus opened his mouth the answer but Ragnor spoke before he could. "Nothing to be exact. You didn't think at all." Ragnor ran his hands through his hair and continued. "You can't just bring competition over to our hotel? Remember what happened last time? Alec could be a spy to sabotage us." Ragnor was red with anger now. Last time they got tricked and almost missed the contest...not going into details...it was...horrible.

"Nothing is going to happen, Ragnor. Stop being a tight ass. I have a plan." Magnus grinned. "It's a dog eat dog world." Magnus added.

"Not the best expression, Magnus." Ragnor, who was fond of dogs and did not like to hear about dogs eating dogs. Magnus on the other hand liked cats.

"...Anyways, I'm going to make him fall in love with me, and at the last minute dump his sorry ass all over the place...Make him love me so much, he'll regret entering this competition and when he loses...Well then no one would care, I wouldn't even look at him again...Though he sure fine...Back to the main topic: To cut it short I'm going to get down and dirty: He's going to love me and I'll never love him back." Magnus smiled. "Then he'll probably forfeit and we'll win...again."

"...Magnus! You can't break him!" Ragnor nearly yelled.

"Why can't I, it's a free world...and It'll be his fault to love me anyways...I'll shatter that innocents of his, I'll kill him emotionally..." Magnus chuckled to himself. "I'll break him.."

* * *

><p><p>

**(Alec's POV:)**

It's a cat...awww. I picked the tiny white ball of fluff up and cuddled with it...aww. I guess Magnus is actually a nice person after all. He's going to help and takes care of a cat. What a kind hearted person. The tiny cat purred against my chest as I scratched it's snow like fur.

"Hello," I mumbled. "I wonder what your name is."

"His name is Chairman meow." I turned around to see the two men walking out of the bathroom...I wonder what they where doing in there...nothing bad...I hope -.-'

"I'm s-sorry, Sorry for petting your cat." It's was very rude of me to not ask first but both of them where in the bathroom. A look of surprise swept up on Magnus's beautiful face...Beautiful?

"No, it's o.k. I think Chairman Meow likes you." Magnus smiled at me. THE LIGHT IT BURNS! His face was radiating light like a...like a...lamp?

Smiling I picked up the cute ball of fur as it tickled my face. Laughing I scratched it behind the ear.

"You're cute when you laugh." Magnus came surprisingly close to my face and smiled as Chairman Meows tail brushed across his face. I felt the heat run the my face. C-c-cute? No, no, no, no(blush) I'm not cute!

Closing his eyes and smiling, Magnus just kept on grinning at me. Like he was emitting flowers from his body. Ragnor was just glaring at us...Did I do something wrong?

"Umm, did you ask Izely-"

"Of course."...strange he answered 0.3 of a second to quick...I didn't even have time to put a question mark.

"Uhh...What did she say?" I wanted to ask without being too pushy. I just didn't feel comfortable in this atmosphere, even though they both where being very nice to me...really.

"Ohh..well Izely said she can't come over till tomorrow, She had some work to do so you can stay the night." Magnus smiled, fluffing a pillow up. "And since we only asked for a two bed suite you'll have to sleep with me."...oh...

"No thank you, It wouldn't be nice, I'm just intruding after all." What Am I going to do? Did Izely really leave me here? I mean she didn't really seem to like Magnus...at all.

"Intruding? Not at all darling, you are the guest after all." Ragnor in the corner just kept on glaring at us...wait...he keeps on glaring at Magnus...I wonder?

"Soo are you going to stand there all day, come on sit." Magnus waved his hand as I walked over to him. He patted at the spot next to him. I stared down at the fluffy bed dumbfounded.

Laughing he pulled my next to him and smiled. Frowning i didn't get. What's with the suddenly change of attitude? Shrugging it off I smiled back at him.

I wonder what Izely is doing, I hope she's not hurt. What is she doing that is so important.

"Hey lets play a game." Magnus suggested.

"What game?" I asked.

"...Yes, a game that ends with me on top of you."

"Okay!" I smiled...wait...WHAT!

* * *

><p><p>

**Yukie:** I always like leaving the chapter at a cliffy, it's better that way...anyway I'm looking for some anime to watch, Cause i just finished glee and...I CAN"T WAIT for season 3...GO KLAINE...ehem..sorry.

Anyway check out my other story if you want.

REVIEW, they keep authors alive

I'll be waiting like the Model Magnus(Give it up! where the hell are you hiding the reviews?) A badass Magnus.(Give it up, where the mother fuckin' hell did you keep the totally badass review you-*the rest was too...colorful for the keyboard can handle*)...so make my ooc-ish Magnus happy XD

And I still love you guys!3

XOXOXO


	7. Let the Game Begin

The Model

**Yukie:** Well hello everyone..:D You know how I said I'll write a chapter every three days..Well..You people make it to damn difficult! I mean with all your awesome/badass reviews flying around I can't keep it but to be motivated! See what you get for reviewing! Me writing another chapter!(keeps pretending to be angry)...

Anyways...seriously though, thanks for reviewing everyone. I LOVE YOU ALL...ehem...that was again creepy.

So here is your 7th chapter I hope you're happy.;)

Oh and warning peoplez who are sensitive please be warned that in this chapter it has Izely's POV and Izely is...(how should I put it)...creative...with words.

P.S. you made badass Magnus very happy.

**Magnus:** Ok! my lovelys lets go and fuck in that corner *points to an alley*

**Yukie:** No way in hell...you're saving it for Alec!

But all joking aside..thank you everyone!

XOXOXO

* * *

><p><p>

**What happened last time:**

"Hey lets play a game." Magnus suggested.

"What game?" I asked.

"...Yes, a game that ends with me on top of you."

"Okay!" I smiled...wait...WHAT!

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 7: Let the Game Begin**

* * *

><p><p>

**(Alec's POV:)**

"Wait...What kind of game is this?" I asked, with a choked voice...I have a bad feeling about this. And when I have bad feelings...It doesn't end well.

"Oh, darling it's a very simple game...No worries." Magnus gave me a mind blowing smile...If he keeps on doing that, my brain is going to explode and fly everywhere. "But it might break a couple of sexual harassment laws." It was a whisper but I heard every word.

"What!" I jolted up from my seat and backed away a couple of feet. Magnus looked at me and smiled...again.

"So...Are you afraid to play a game with me? Tsk, Tsk, sweetheart, don't be a little scaredy cat." He told me waving one of his glittery lean fingers back and forth.

"N-no." I stuttered. Izely, Xander, God somebody! Save me!. "I-I'm not scared...Not one bit." Trying to be brave in front of a overly confident person was hard...

"Really..goood."...I wonder how any person can purr like that...

* * *

><p><p>

**(Izely's POV:)**

"XANDER! WHERE THE HELL IS ALEC!" Where could that sexy model be. Damn stupid me for letting him out like that!

"I'm sure he's fine, Izely." Xander, that bastard was drinking tea. TEA! At this moment at this time, no way!

"How can you be soo relaxed! I mean my little babe could be out hurting somewhere! Why did you leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" I COULD JUST SLIT HIS MOTHER FUCKIN" THROAT RIGHT NOW...No one will notice...I have to admit I'm a fuckin' animal when I'm angry but it's...Almost nine and my sweet little puppy hasn't come home yet.

"DAMN IT!" I reached for my platinum blonde hair and pulled. "When I have the culprit I'll rip her-"

"Beep." Xander interrupted, Ignoring the minor delay, I continued.

"Out and shove them down her throat! And if it's a guy. Oh how I'll rip his testicles off and feed them to my PIRANAHS!"

* * *

><p><p>

**(Alec's POV:)**

"Magnus...I-I don't want to play anymore.." I don't remember much of what was/is happening. All I know right now is that I'm in nothing but my pants and boxers...Also my face is really hot... Soo lets back track.

**(About 30 minutes ago)**

"Ok, darling do you know how to play poker?" Magnus asked me.

"Uhh..well Jace and I played it, a couple of times." We did, but I was never that good. But Jace said I did have a good poker face.

"Good, good," Turning behind him to look at Ragnor Magnus asked, "Ragnor would you like to play?"

"Go to hell." With those harsh words Ragnor grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

"Well, what crawled up his ass and died," Magnus muttered under his breath. I cleared my throat to end this awkward atmosphere.

"Okay the rules are the same, but instead of taking chips we take clothes." Magnus exclaimed to me. Clothing, how do we do that?

"Excuse me?"

"Okay lets cut it short: If you lose you take off a piece of your clothing. We keep on playing till one of us is naked." Naked! This is bad, really bad. I didn't want to end up naked! I heard the faucet instead of the shower running inside the bathroom. Which only means...Ragnors going to take a bath...I hope he bathes fast.

"Okay begin!"

**(back to the present)**

"Oh dear no, Alec. Hasn't your mother taught you anything about never quit what you started." Magnus retaliated...But I didn't start this...Any what If I do get naked, *blush* how does to result to him being on top of me...Unless...I don't want to think about it.

"Pants off." The sparkly man demanded, I looked down on the carpet where the loads of card where...lost, again.

"B-but-"

"Off." Sighing I tried to do this as slow as possible...Maybe I could run away...Noo that would be bad, I'm practically stripped, of my clothing and dignity. After I took off my pants he eyed me weirdly, self conscious, I wrapped my arm around myself and blushed...I believe I was blushing this whole time.

It was a couple of awkward minutes before I heard that one world that I think I'm going to despise. Was he cheating...he did shuffle the deck, but that's impossible...

"Off."

* * *

><p><p>

**Yukie:** cliffhanger...again. So sorry but...whatev. please review, I might(like today) have the next chapter up earlier.

so if you review your wildest dreams could possibly might not come true -3-

so pretty please review and make Alec happy(...) Badass Alec!(*no comment*)...

XOXOXO


	8. Saved

**The Model**

**Yukie:**...ARRRRGGGGGG. LOOK WHAT YOU DID(AGAIN) You made me super motivated by your fuckin' badass reviews that I'm putting up the 8th chapter earlier! AGAIN. I need to stick to what I say *sighs*, so from now on I'll make it every 3 days...I'll..I'll do that.(unless I get reviews)...Argghh..plus I just finished a chapter on my other story *sigh*

But I still give you my thanks Alec is happy too!

Alec:...*no comment*

I guess he'd mad cause I made him play strip pocker..and he's losing...I'm sorry Alec!

Ok enough of me joking around, here is the 8th chapter. Enjoy *3*

XOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:Saved<strong>

**(Alec's POV:)**

"Off." I dispise that word. I'm not dense enough to just totally strip infront of him...A need a plan..aha here are some options.

1.) I could run for my dear life...That might work but...I'm in boxers...Nope scratch that.

2.) I could refuse. That seems like the best idea..and anyway, what is this game? I've never seened it be played by anybody?...But if I do refuse...many things could happen.

a.) I could get raped. (As Isabelle told me)

b.) He could...no more options...Just I could get raped. and getting raped is not my forte...like for the next like years. Scratch that. I **never** want to be raped.

So options 1 and 2 are out of the bag. I could always just strip...What I'm i thinking no way in hell.

Right now I've slowly put my thumbs in my waistband of my boxers...(insert swear word of choice here), What I'm I going to do?...There is a robe over there on the bed, I could grab that and run out. There is a 30-70% chance I'll make it and the odds are not in my favor. I've started to slide my boxers down...Think quick, think quick..Aha! I could knock him out!...No...I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life..Crap, crap, crap...What should I do...I can't do this. Ok on the count of three I'll grab the robe.

1...

2...

thre-*Knock, Knock*

By the noise I pulled my boxers up...My ass is saved...again. Maybe it's Izely...No, the door would be in shambles by now. A string of cuss words rolled off of Magnus's tongue as he opened the door...

It's...It's...Silver eyes, brown hair...XANDER!

"Hello...You must be Magnus Bane, I'm here to bring Alec back...please." He's voice was calm and serene, masked by an emotionless expression.

"How do you know he's her?" Magnus asked.

"Well...he's standing up, pratically naked..oh by the way, I can see him."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Oh yeah..." Xander's voice was still calm, "Then what's with the lame ass question?" Xander looked at me and Magnus looked like he wanted to punch the day lights out of the silver eyed man. "...Well Alec...We should go...But you should change first." I say his eyes flicker at the cards."...I never knew you'd be the guy to agree to play strip pocker."

Strip pocker! Strip pocker! That was what I was playing! I was playing...STRIP POCKER. Angry, I hurried to throw my clothes on.

"Come on Xander." I snarled, grabbing a hold of his hand...stupid...Magnus...Boy, he makes me angry...Strip Pocker...STRIP POCKER...That sparkly devil!

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> Sorry if it was **very very **short it was early anyway...that's all i wanted to say...Thanks...well review...I'm just alittle sad, *cries.*

oh and I'm going to start making longer more detailed chapters...so it may take longer...ok bye.

again sorry if it's short I just wanted to find a beta quick, so yup.

Please make the me happy(*cries*)

XOXOXO


	9. Rivalry

**The Model**

**Chapter 9: Rivalry**

It's been approxiamatly 2 months and Alec, Xander and Izely was a broad an airplane. The young black haired beauty was sitting on the gray like, leather chair when his thoughts raced towards a certain cocky man. Magnus Bane.

Alec hadn't seen the black haired demon since he made him pratically strip himself, playing an unfriendly game of strip pocker. When Xander saved him from possibly being rapped by the sex craved monster...-.-'...and the most horrrible thing happened when they both got to the hotel. Izely was pratically..no she was killing someone. Punching the person to death,(The butler) when she saw the blue eyed boy, she embraced him...After that, you don't want to know what to happen. Xander had to strap her to a metal chair(She'd break a wooden one.) It took her around a week to calm down, swearing she'll do..'things' to the Magnus Bane

One things for sure, Alec did not want to see the sparkly model again...So he thinks.

* * *

><p>Alec stretched his arms as he waited for Xander to walk off the plane, followed by Izely.<p>

"Ohhh! Alec! I'm sooo exited! Come on baby, let's go and W-I-N WIN!" She took ahold of Alec's left hand and dragged him to the limo...another limo they used. This time it was white.

Sighing, being left behind. Xander followed behind them. Smiling a soft smile at seeing them both happy. Laughing at Alec's clumsyness as the sky blue eyed boy almost fell on his face, a blush streaking across the cute face of his...Cute? Xander thought...no wa-...yeah he's cute. Giving in, the silver haired teen got into the drivers seat and began to drive.

"So..Alec are you nervous for the examination." Xander asked calmly as he turned left, knowing exactly where there hotel was. He had plan ahead, unlike Izely. She would fall apart without his assistant. Sighing he smiled and continued to drive.

"Aww! My sexy babe, are you ready for the examination." Izely repeated, for she didn't think that the silver haired man was loud enough.

Seeming to snap out of his own trance Alec replied with a quick, "Yes!"

Rolling her eyes the platinum blonde haired women's face became serious.

"You must pass this Alec." She started, "Cause If you don't...then you can't enter the competition. To be a candidate you need to pass a course of challenges." She explained using many hand signs to indicate ideas.

"Umm...Can you explain to me those challenges," Alec blushed. Even the slightest things make him red with embarrasment, he didn't know why. It just happened naturally. Maybe it's just an old habit, for being shy: His mom usually explained to him. Maybe it's becuase he was still a young one. XD

"Well," Xander muttered, trying to explain with the right group words. "Well, It's just like the competition, Only the judges know and the judges are chosen with painstaking care. We are not sure who the judges are. They vary between different countries. But the final judges are one of the most important...So to wrap it up:" Xander stated calmly. "We have no idea." Smiling...Alec almost fell..again? No idea? Huh..So the competition is just a big bundle of surprises...Alec isn't very fond of surprises. -_-'

"So after the little challenge, Little to you right? Alec? Since you will past with flying colours! " Izely squealed clapping her hands together...

Uhhh, of course he will? Alec thought nervously...No problem at all...No problem, this is going to be easy. haha(nervous laughter)...Who was he kidding! Of course this will be complicated!

* * *

><p>"Ass out! Chest in! Back straight! Stick out your neck! Even if it feels weird it looks great! Oh and walk on that straight line! Come on! Plus vite! Plus vite! Dépêchez Alec!(Faster! Faster! Hurry Alec!) YOU NEED TO PERFECT THIS WALK BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK OR I'LL..I'll...(speaking fast)Battre ce cul sexy de la vôtre pour le sol que vous! Vous comprenez la mère fu-(Beat that sexy ass of yours to the ground you! You mother fu-)<p>

"Izely," A calm serene melodic voice broke her away from her yelling.

"WHHHAAAAAAAATTT!" The stress was totally getting to the hyper active women. Just from being your bff: 'I'll support you and train you' to a: 'Get your ass back here or I'll wip you' kind of person. She was set on working Alec to a t. No mistakes, no fooling around. She needed him to win! It'd kill her if he didn't...Inhancing how can turn from an angel to a beast in a few meer seconds..Her bipolar problem. -.-'

"Come on Izy, Let the boy rest. He had training almost 24/7 the best few days, let him have fun.." He ran his lean fingers through his long brown hair. Xander was another version of what people call a feminine model, such like Magnus Bane. Such so with his stunning silver orbs, more like jewels than eyes. "He won't pass the health test if you keep working him to the bone, and I bet you already drilled enough information in his head to last a month...So give him a break, no?" Xander urged.

"I...guess." Izely smiled with a mother-like grin. Sighing she headed towards Alec.

"Hey..Sorry babe..Lets have fun!" Her mood changed. Alec smiled back, but he was too tired.

"Thanks Izely, but I think I need to go back to the hotel and sleep." He blushed uncousiously.

"O.K!" She pinched his right cheek in affection. "I have to go somewhere anyways. Need to meet some judges. So are you safe to walk to the hotel?" It was only a couple blocks away.

"Yes," Alec nodded in reply as Izely dragged Xander away. The way Xander was rolling his eyes with his calm fast made Alec's heart skip. How handsome and cute was his friend ^.^...Wait! No, no, no, no ,no! He can't fall for him he has...A sparkly face flashed through his memory...No, no! Not that either...But...Xander wasn't competition...So He guess it was o.k to fall for the teen alittle bit...only a little...You know...Since he's not competition...Alec guessed it was o.k.

* * *

><p>As Alec was walking through the roads of Washington D.C it was very lovely. This is the place the president is...and the white house...Oh and many other important monuments. Alec thought as he walked through crowds if many people. It has only been 3 months since Max's birthday and now it's about the end of May...At the end of May, he'll (If he passes the challenges) start his training. Sighing heavily he hadn't really talked to his family..or Isabelle he took out his black, blackberry phone. Dialing the numbers he waited for Isabelle to pick up...<p>

"...Hello?" Alec mumbled.

"...ALEC! MY BROTHER! You're alive!" Isabelle squeaked. Squinting his saphire eyes in pain Alec replied,

"Hey...Nice to know you have faith in me Isabelle." Alec replied poking fun of her with his sarcasm.

"Of course I have faith in you! It's just that you haven't called in a month! And mom wouldn't let me call you cause 'You'd be busy.'"

"I was." Alec mumbled.

"Really?" Isabelle asked, slightly more interested. "What happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." She exclaimed imediately.

"We'll I had training for the best week and almost lost conscious...twice...Oh and the Challenge is this sunday." Alec started to walk slower, not wanting to get to the hotel as fast because he had someone to talk to.

"What Challenge?" Knowing she'd ask, Alec explained all the details he knew.

"Well..let me bring you up to speed...We know nothing...You are now up to speed." Alec explained.

"Really?" She laughed at Alec's last remark.

"Yes...But that's not all that happened." Feeling like he didn't want to make a big deal about it. Alec was about to refuse to say anything...But he did. "I...I uhh...Kind of played...P-played S-strip pocker."

Silence.

"With **The **Magnus Bane..."

Silence.

"...And I..I-I Lost." ...Was she going to be mad? Alec wondered. "Isabelle?"...Hearing another squeal that felt very painful, again, Alec flinched.

"No way in hell? REALLY! Tell me all the deets...TELL ME!"

* * *

><p>"I Can not believe this...This is a monstrosity!" Xander yelled as he burst into the Hotel room startling Alec who was reading. Alec, who has never seen Xander a tad bit angry, got alittle scared.<p>

"It's no that bad Hun," Turning his head, Alec saw Izely stepping into the room.

"Bad! Bad! This is an OUTRAGE! I cant belive you Izely!" Xander barked storming into the bathroom to cool off.

"W-what happened." Alec was almost afraid to ask. Still quite frightened by Xander's sudden outburst.

"Well!...How can I put this...Aha! I know! Xander's gonna be your rival... a model..Just like you!" ^3^

..."WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>This is way longer then most of my work on The Model so far. Mostly because I'm going to start doing that, and secondly I'm getting a beta so He/She will be editing both of my stories. So It will be awhile till I update...Maybe 3-6 days. Bit I might sneak a chapter in, ONLY if I get reviews...

So review...and look at the turn of plot. Don't even dare say anything about my editing.(please) I'll do it later. I just wanted to get something out to my fellow reviewers..(WHOM I LOVE 3)

So review...I'll be waiting like Xander.(You people hate me..Maybe) A sexy, sexy Xander.(It doesn't lessen the fact that they hate me.)

Well if you do hate my oc Xander *cries* Review for Magnus, or Alec. Oh and Magnus is in the next chapter...Want to know why?...REVIEW...pretty please :3

XOXOXO


	10. Alexander William Smith

**The Model**

**Yukie:** Hey! look at the chapter down there! so you're welcome and I really loved your reviews. And realized that Xander isn't very hated after all.

**Xander:**...I thank you for your kindness *bows*

**Yukie:** I decided that you may not know the characters in my story that well so I made a little survey thing. P.S Doesnt have to fit the description of the mortal instrument(ex.I say Alec like...coffee and in the book he dosent) That's an example. In the book he likes coffee...i think.

Oh and I gave each birthday, a different meaning. For Alec and Magnus, I made most of these things up, except where Magnus was born and his ethnic background.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec-<strong> Alec is a very kind, but self conscious person. He never wants to cause trouble for anybody, and guilt totally kills him. When he sees homeless people/animals he wants to give the a hug. Raised in a home with three siblings, he's the oldest and wises. But romance is a topic he fails(epicly) on. He is honest, helpful, and never wants the people he love hurt. Alec is smart and a very good person.

**Flaws-** Alec sometimes gets too shy that he dosen't answer anybody. Making him come off as rude. Alec is very self conscious of his body, and disagrees with the people that call him, sexy, cute and hot. Alec falls for something and trust people very much. That is a flaw to be remembered. and sometimes he is too serious.

**Dislikes:** Mean people, violence, revenge, abuse, very sweet things.

**Likes:** People, animals, children, acting, humming/singing, being clean, having a very mundane life.(which is not possible with Izely)

**Birthday: August 13, (**August 12-15 around midnight is the time where you could see falling stars, the most succseful time**) 1994. In New York at 12:56am**

**Background: **Mom and Dad is American

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus-<strong> Magnus was raised in an abusive family, mother dying at a young age. He left his home at the age of 15, wanting to be a designer but became a model instead. Magnus has a keen sense of fashion. He dosen't believe in true love and dislikes many people. Magnus is actually very fun to hang out with and dosen't really take relationships seriously. He is a very blunt person and cares not of other peoples feelings. He's independent and cares for few people. But when he does care about you. He is the most sweetest and kindest person. Who will be loyal and keep you away from harm. Even hurting you, only because he cares.

**Flaws-** Magnus comes off as cocky and arrogant. He is disliked by other models because he is usually the center of attention. Magnus is easily angered and jealous. Has a 'slight' obsession with glitter. Has a scar on his back.

**Dislikes-**People, clingy people, true love, plaid, stains, tea.

**Likes-**Sex, pleasure, cute things, fashion, men more than women, Alec(at the moment) Alec's sexy ass, Alec's body. Innocents. Blood. White teeth.

**Birthaday:November 2,(**day of the dead**)1990. In the ****Dutch East Indies at 11:23am**

**Ethnic Background:**Father was Dutch and Mother was asian.

* * *

><p><strong>Izely:<strong> Izely was raised in a rich/formal french mansion. She had the 'perfect' life, dresses and money to the millions.(That's why she speaks formal french) But she only wanted her family to be together, like a normal family. But her mother was always away and father had work and meetings. Her sister was also always away. There for she was always lonely. Izely grew up to be a happy child. Always thinking optismitically. Maybe someday, she always thinks, that her parents, sister and her can eat at a table..together. But that hasn't happened. And she's 35.

**Flaws:**Izely has a swearing problem. Bipolar. She is also shameless, which can get her into trouble. She comes off as scary, and crazy. Always hiding her pain.

**Dislikes:**...?

**Likes:**Puppies, ponies, carrots, avacodo, escargo, food, sleeping, working, modeling, teaching, children, people, old people, (And the list goes on and on)

**Birthday: December 24th(**before christmas**)1976. In France at 2:45pm**

**Ethnic Background:**Father was American and half French and mother was French

* * *

><p><strong>Xander:<strong> Xander was raped and sexuly abused by his father and his father friends many times. His mother was dead. His father tortured Xander at a young age. And 'marked' the young boy with a piercing on his manhood. Izely found him on the street at the age of 13. Taking him in, she wanted to get that 'thing' off of the boy. But Xander refused, he thinks that the past should not be forgotten and he should learn from it. Xander said he was grateful that atleast he didn't die. Xander does not like to be pitied and waste peoples time on himself. Xander is very humble and loyal. He thinks of other peoples feelings before his. It's never about him, he thinks that he does not deserve many things. Xander is also very clever with a very high IQ(alittle too high) That's why his father didn't beat him to death, because Xander knew how to behave excatly right.

**Flaws:**Sometimes Xander thinks onto things too much. Has scars. Gets jealous pretty easily. Doesn't really show emotion.

**Dislikes:** Xander thinks that he should be grateful for everything and shouldn't dislike things.

**Likes: **Tea, biscuits, the earth, plants, animals, modeling, dreaming, wishing, hopeing, hugging.

**Birthday: December 31st(**last day of the year, ps: that's my birthday!**) 1992 in vBritian at 7:00 am**

**Ethnic Background: Father was British, Mother was European**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> Sorry for that, i just think you should know about what the characters are like in this story. Is it just me? Or did I make Xanders past depressing? But it just adds to his awesome-ness. Anyway Back to the story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Alexander William Smith<strong>

"Wait...Izely? I don't understand." Alec mumbled tilting his head in confusion. He was in the serene hotel room, till Xander burst open the door, outraged. Stomped into the ivory bathroom, trying to cool off most of his steam.

"Hmm?" She thought excitedly, "How should I put it?" Tapping her pointer finger on her temple for a few meer moments, till she laughed. "Aha! O.k let me explain."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flash back)<strong>_

_Xander had just droven Izely to meet the three judges that where suppose to judge the contestints. Walking into the mahagony smelling room, they both felt a slight chill. The space was cold, assuming that the judges are fond of this tempature Xander fell silent, and ran some training preparations for Alec._

_"Hello! Izely Smith!" Izely extended her right arm, shaking each one of the critics hands. One women, with knowledge and knowing in her old eyes. Two men, each middle age and each of them dapper._

_"John Clark."_

_"Good day I'm Eric Davis,"_

_"And," The old women nodded, something about this wise women made Izely's alert on the highest aptitude. "I'm Sophia, Sophia Wright."..."Well your surname is very common in the north, no?"_

_"Well, my father is from America, my mothers French. So I took my fathers last name." Izely forced a smile on her face, she dosen't like to mention her family._

_"I see..." The old women of sixty or so of age, glanced to the side. Seeing Xander, her eyes widen. "Who's that? Is he your disciple?"_

_"No, He's not." Izely answered blinking in confusion._

_"Well...come here boy," Sophia demanded. Nodding, Xander walked over to the women. Noticing for the longest time, Izely saw Xander as a bird, a graceful animal. Sophia wrinkled hands took ahold of Xanders chin, gripping it frimly she turned it. Left, the right. "He should be in the competition."  
><em>

_"What!" Izely neary yelled, her brown eyes widening in surprise._

_"Yes." Sophia replied, letting go of Xanders chin and looking up at Izely._

_"But? I'm only suppose to have one student." Izely retaliated._

_"No." Eric had the guide book, resting lightly on his palm. "The rules say you can!" He said smiling. "If a judge says you can, you can! You only can do it if a judge strictly demans it..so..do you." Eric's head turned lightly towards the sitting Sophia._

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>"So that's about sums it up," Izely smiled.<p>

"And...he agreed with it?" Alec asked, not fully believing Xander would.

"I threatened him," Izely smiled proudly. Alec frowned, that was something to be proud for.

"What did you say," Alec wondered.

"Nothing really," Turning around Alec saw Xander walking out of the bathroom. A white robe wraped, smugged around his body. His muscular...good looking body and very long legs. Tearing his gaze away from Xander, Alec blushed at the ground.

"I know a secret." Izely hummed loudly. Knowing that it was his secret, Xander glared at Izely. He was very comfortable with Izely. She was pratically Xander's mom. "Anyway! I'll leave you...Birdies alone," she smirked reaching for the handle.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked suddenly, like the thought of being with Alec, scared the silver eyed boy.

"Don't worry, I'll be at a club or something," Then she left, not another word..and she left...leaving them alone, in the same room...with nooo one around..but them. Xander almost fainted in this scenario...

...

...

...

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7..

"Um," Alec mumbled, trying to break this painfully dead silence. "Do you um...Want to play...twenty questions?" It sounded stupid to Alec once he said this but he had to do something.

"Sure," Xander repled nonchantley.

"O.k..I'll go first, then you go after." Alec implied, leading was a thing he didn't feel confident to do. Xander just nodded, still not looking at the blue eyed teen.

"What's your full name?" Alec wondered. It could be Xander, but at the same time, it could be a nickname.

"Alexander William Smith." Alec's eyes widened, He had the same first name as Alec...But he shouldn't be surprised. Alexander is a pretty common name. "What's yours?"

"Alexander...Jayden Lightwood," Alec stated. For the first time, he actually saw Xander truly smile.

"We have the same first name...And if you put are nicknames together Alec-Xander, Alexander, a perfect match..no?" Xander finally looked into Alec's eyes. Feeling exposed, Alec blushed, but didn't look away. He was drawned to those silver eyes. Almost like Magnus's but a dark silver around his pupils, then the rings got lighter, then darker, till it was black again. Xander's eyes where breathtaking. Some of Xander's hair covered his right eye. Alec had a sudden urge to brush it away. Would Xander's hair be soft? Silky?...(ba-thump) Oh shit. (Ba-thump) Alec's heart beat heavily against his own chest. Oh hell. Alec couldn't be falling for Xander? Xander, in nothing but a robe, (ba-thump) Oh no, looking away from Xander Alec mumbled something along the lines of,

"Sorry...I have to feed my..Llamas now, bye." Saying this stament pretty fast, his cheeks turned many shades of red. Pratically running into the bathroom, Alec slammed the door closed and slid down the door. (Ba-thump, Ba-thump)...oh no -.-'

Outside Xander was totally confused. "Bloody hell?" He said with his british accent, running his long fingers through his brown hair. "What was that?" He asked himself again. Then, the thought of Alec all red and embarassed crossed through his mind. Smirking, Xander fell back onto his bed, his robe rolling up alittle.

"Cute."...

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> Malec lovers don't hate me. I just wanted to add some drama, so now it's a love triangle! Yeah! so make me happy and review, Magnus will** defiantly **be in the next chapter. I didn't edit this one either(please son't judge) sorry I have to hurry and get my ass away from my laptop.

So REVIEW and make Xander happy.(please*blush*) Sexy, Sexy Xander. (*still blushing* I'm not sexy!) But yes he kind of is, with his british accent *3*

and if you hate him, Review for Magnus that will be coming up next. Over 2,000 words ^.^ Are you proud?

I wasn't suppose to add another chapter for like a week, but I did...*sigh*

so this might happen again! So REVIEW

XOXOXO


	11. This Is No Coincidence

**The Model**

**Yukie:** I'm suppose to write the second chapter of my third Malec story...But, I got instantly motivated. Just to let you know, Music(or part of the lyrics) inspires all my stories. My songs and other peoples songs... So without Music, you wouldn't have any of me stories..so Music LIVES!

Anyways since I feel awesomely motivated by all your fuckin' baddass review here is chapter 10.

Also I do not own any photographers, I'm going to use real ones and made up ones. I'm just borrowing there name and such.

Enjoy ^.^

XOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:This Is No Coincidence<strong>

**(Third Person POV:)**

Sunday, it was the end of the seven day week. Alec was sitting in the white limo, nervous and totally scared. In the next 10 minutes, he and Xander(plus many thousands) are going to compete in The Challenge.O.o.

Sighing Alec ripped his gaze away from the ground, looking up at Xander's hair as he drove, shiny, silky. Wanting to touch his hair once again, Alec refrained.

"SOOO! I"M SOO EXITED! MY TWO FAVORITE SEXY MEN ARE GOING TO THE COMPETITION!" Xander didn't seem fazed by the sudden -loud- outburst. Alec on the other hand, flinched and looked up at Izely in fear.

"I thought Alec was your favorite," Xander stated, it was true. Izely never seem to pay much attention to him, even though he was very attractive.

"Well, you **are** pratically my little boy, my love is like a sugar, I'll always have enough for you two." Izely explained, in a motherly tone. She did love Xander, he was like her son.

"I see," Not very interested in the conversation any longer, Xander went silent.

Alec looked back at the gray, carpeted ground of the limo. Wondering what the competition would be like. Whould it be super hard? Easy?...No, more than 50% of the people gets cut, Alec reminded himself...Magnus...Magnus Bane is going to be there. Remembering the Strip Pocker, Alec scowled.

"We're here," Snapping out of his daydream, Alec looked up at Xander. The silver eyed teen have him a reasshuring smile and looked away.

The place was colossus. Like a mansion, with ebony walls and glass windows showered every which way. It was huge, giant, and anything else relevant to the word big...Of course it was, this place was going to carry thousands of people. Sighing, Alec followed behind the squealing Izely and walked in.

* * *

><p>Magnus looked at the giant ass board with Ragnor next to the sparkly model. There was 15,300 people who have entered. Divided into 30 groups, each group with 510 people. And two groups a day. So this Challenge took about two weeks or so.(Miss the day or time of your certain group...you're disqualified) But Magnus didn't do this math. Hell to the no. The judges did.<p>

Many people came today to see what group they where in. Magnus was in Group 7. The cat like model was disgusted, group 1 and 7 started today in an hour.

"So are you ready?" Asked Ragnor. Ready? Hhmp! He was born ready.

"I was born ready," Magnus thoughts ran to a certain cerulean eyed beauty. The spiky haired man wondered what group he was in.

* * *

><p>Looking at the many colourful boards that surrounded and flooded the place. Alec was going to start today, in an hour. He was in the so called Group 7. Looking for Xander's name, Alec found it, right next to his. What a nice coincendence. Alec thought joyfully. Atleast he was going to know somebody.<p>

"Nervous?" Turning to the side, Alec saw Xander. Nodding, Alec blushed.

"Yes," Alec admitted, he was very nervous, like he was going to vomit any second now.

"No worries." Xander ruffled Alec's hair in the most friendly way. Xander was taller than him, Alec noticed.

Would Alec himself pass this test...?

* * *

><p><strong>(Begin the Competition)<strong>

"Welcome future Models!" The MC(Master of Ceromonies) yelled into the microphone. "Who's ready to begin!" He pointed out to the crowd. They answered with a chorus of 'Yes's' 'Yups' and other agreeing terms. "O.k!" The blonde haired MC started. "First lets introduce the photographers," Many people, women and men stood up with cameras around there necks. "And of course the judges, Eric Davis, John Clark, And Sophia Wright!" The three judges stood up as clapping was heard. "Well, let's start with the instructions...Nothing much to it folks, just that Group one goes to the east side of the building and Group seven goes to the west. While you're there, each photographer will pick three people, who he or she will photograph...Anyway..What are you all waiting for! Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV:)<strong>

As everybody rushed out of the door, Xander was no where to be found...What if he's lost?...No he can take care of himself... I felt the butterflies in my stomach grow larger. This was my first real photoshoot...in my life! Unless you count family photos. I waited till most everyone has left to one of the two sides of the building before I started to head to the west side. Can't help but not want to get trampled.

When I finally got there It was like one of those ball rooms where many people dance in. But instead of a bare room it was full of different photographing stations. Right now all the models on my group where lining up in a giant line. I couldn't spot Xander anywhere for I was not looking up, I was looking at the ground. Trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone.

Different photographers started to pick out their groups. One women, she had blonde hair and blue eyes...She looked exactly like...IZELY! The only thing different was that this photographer had blue eyes and blonde(not ice blonde) hair. She looked up and down my body and smiled, Feeling self conscious, I wanted to wrap my arms around my body, but the real Izely had trained me for the past week to refrain from doing that. I finally made eye contact with this women. Her eyes widened and smiled.

"You," She pointed at me. Oh no.. "I want you," She smiled at me. Without any words I walked towards her...why would anyone pick me? I mean I'm not very attractive..right? She led me to a regular looking station. It was still very clean and pretty, unlike some sections I saw, some had leaves, trees, blocks and many other props. But this one had a snow white background and a plain white couch...I wonder what I'm doing with two others. "I'm Antoinette. You, go to the makeup artists." She pointed to many people with racks of clothing, hair products and makeup...damn...Two people where already there...two very familiar people...

Magnus and Xander...HOLY HELL! This is so not happening!...Please...This is soo not happening! Can I please crawl into a hole and hide there?...No! I can't dissapoint Izely. Magnus smirked at me and winked. All his glitter was gone. No eyeliner or eyeshadow. He looked much younger and fresher. His hair was down and he looked(hate to admit it) really, really good, wearing a loose black long sleeved shirt. The kind that you wear under a suit. But he had none. He also had a plain white tie that was used as a necklace that lay daintly on his bare chest. A few bottons on the shirt popped open to reveal the lean body, that was surprisingly quite muscular. He was also wearing tight black skinny jeans with rips all over it. Magnus looked...sexy...No, no, no, I shouldn't think that.

Xander on the other hand has his hair slicked back, with a few strands falling on his face, a shirt like Magnus's but it was snow white, he had a black tie on his neck also. Wearing white skinny jeans without a hole in sight...He looked...Sexy also! No, No, No! I can't think this. The people started to drag me to a rack of clothing, chose a black tie, black loose shirt with black pants...All black. The person dragged me into the dressing room and I changed as fast as possible.

Dragging me into a chair they cleaned my face and with nothing on it also...Atleast I don't have to wear makeup. I looked at the mirror as they started to spray somekind of spray in my hair...god this went by fast.

Afterwords we all sat on the big couch.

"So what's the genre?" Asked Magnus who threw a seductive look at me.

"And what kind of position should we be in, Ms," Xander asked more politly. We all looked at her for an answer. She was nothing like Izely. She was very calm, and I don't think she was shameless.

"O.k you three are buisness men and had a long day at work and when you came back you guys all got onto the couch...And the positions are ment for (drumroll please) Erotic foreplay." ...WHAAATTT!...I take that back...She somewhat is like Izely. "O.k begin," She helled up her camera.

"I'm sorry Alec," I heard Xander mumble before he pushed my back against Magnus's chest. Now I was between Magnus's legs. They where spread open, as I Iay on his chest. Xander ripped opened my shirt.

Huh? I was blushing this whole time but...

Xander pulled on my tie until I was facing him as his right hand landed on my chest. *click* I heared the camera go as a flash. As Magnus licked my earlobe. Making me shiver he wrapped his arms around me *click*..oh that wrong feeling is coming back to me again...

WHAT'S HAPPENING!

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>This was longer than most. Yes well...I might make this a rated M fanfiction. No, It **should **be rated M.(language and what's **going** to happen)

But would you people still read it if my story was rated M and I want to say many thanks to the reviews. Without you, no next chapters, so LOVE you *3*

So I'll change it next chapter...maybe. Poor Alec! The uke with TWO semes..But if you think about it. This scenario is HOT. I just made it up at the last minute-.-'. Cause I had no idea what they where shooting for, till it hit me! Erotic FOREPLAY. But...sorry no sex...yet . Yes I'm a procrastinator.

Probably some mistakes, ignore them please,(unless something is really bothering you)

So you want to know what's gong to happen? please review, I still wasn't suppose to do a chapter but all your review motivated me. So review! And this might happen again(for like the 5th time)

Pretty please for Xander(I don't like touching Alec in a horrible manner.) A sexy, sexy buisness man Xander, (And Nooo I secretly do not,*blushes madly*) I think he does. ^.- ;D

And if you are not a fan of Xander review for the poor baby Alec.

XOXOXOXO


	12. Erotic Foreplay

**The Model**

**Yukie: **Let me just say! I LOVE YOU ALL. I mean in the first chapter, I don't think you guys cared about Xander one bit. And after like 3 chapters of me explaining about him. Maybe from like chapter 8, alot of you started to like him...I mean alot. I'm pretty proud of myself for making a character that started to get liked in such a short amount of time. But then again, some others don't like him or think he's o.k.

That's perfectly fine. I still lurve you all the same! *3*.

Also a very awesome reviewer can't read M T.T But it's o.k. If there is ever a lemon, I'll put lemon infront of the area. For all you people who can't handle it, ^.-

that's for you. ^3^

The only way I could show how appreciative I am is by writing this chapter..and look there it is below! A very smexy scene^.^...ehem chapter ^.-

OHH AND CHECK OUT WHAT MAGNUS LOOKS LIKE IN MY STORY (I drew it ^.^)

http: /nekoyukie .deviantart. com /art/How -I-picture-Magnus -Bane -251028540

Just take away the spaces ^.^ Please look at it, *3* Pretty please.

Here is your chapter, peepa ^.^v (peace)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Erotic Foreplay<strong>

Alec's fast couldn't get any redder. Pratically not breathing in the process. Xander was now licking his neck, but still looking at the camera with the ferocity of a predator with its prey. Magnus had Alec's hair in his clutches, Magnus was on his knees, pulling Alec's hair to look at his eyes, upside down. The Magnus Bane wasn't the top model for nothing. Changing positions ever so slightly.

"Great!" Antoinette yelled through her camera.

"Alec! Darling," She said in a french accent. "Make a more aroused face." Antoinette was a very smart photographer. All the people needed to know, that no matter what your situation is, as a model you need to be prepared for anything. If you're not into men, you have to act like you are. Not into women: modeling with one, you needed to act like you where. Depending on the cast of scenario of course. She wanted to see what they all could handle.

"Ah!" Alec moaned loudly as something 'hard' rubbed against the back of his head, Magnus was sitting on his knees and Alec was on elbows, trying to support himself. Shivering, Alec couldn't take it.

"Great," Antoinette winked at them...But, she thought. She didn't think the boy in the middle could handle it much longer. She did get alot of good pictures already. The other two where lust filled also. But the photographer wasn't sure if it was fake nor real, the two might be gay...or not. Didn't matter.

"Done, Enough!" She yelled. Alec had moaned through almost the whole thing. Panting he fell to the ground and crawled a little ways away from the two sexy men. The tent in his tight pants was **very** noticable. Xander ran his fingers through his hair. No more lust in his eyes, looking like nothing had happened, while Magnus winked at the heaving Alec.

"That was hottt, boys." Antoinette smiled. "Yup...you can all go to the bathroom and...cool off," She laughed hysterically. "...Well go one," She shooed them with her hands. "I have some editing, and have no time for petty distractions." Her laugh stopping imediately.

Magnus smirked and changed back to his plain and very tight skinny jeans, fishnet shirt and a jacket. He thinks that black is a professinal color. But of course he had glitter in his hair, nothing else. His hair was still down as he walked into the bathroom, going to re-aply his eyeliner. Alec was already in there.

Xander, being the person he was. Did not trust Magnus and Alec alone. The other models were still doing there photoshoot. Antoinette had cut it short... If Alec didn' come out of the bathroom in the next 10 or so minutes, he'll check it. Xander didn't trust Magnus...at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV:)<strong>

It's really, really hot...oh no. Mom, Dad, Family, My cat, God, I'm soooo sorry. Hate me, despise, anything, I know I deserve it. But...I feel like...Masturabating in a public bathroom! *cries* T.T. I feel so sick. It makes me feel like a pervert for some odd reason. Even thinking about it my face feel hot...B-but look at it, look at the tent in my(still) very tight pants. *cries*

This is really bad, what if I get caught. Getting off in a bathroom stall. Shit! *mentally pulls hair out.* It sounds worst then it seems! Please...don't judge me!

Hearing the door open, I stop my thoughts imediately: well all of the...sexuel things...I feel disgusted... Looking through the cramped crack, I saw a very sparkly model...damn. This can not get any worse...It's fine..I don't need release. I'll just...stay like this the whole day.-.-'

But honestly, who touches people like that? I know this was a photoshoot, but I was scared. Xander was...unusual today, very uncanny. He's a good actor...

"I wonder who's in here," I heard Magnus, with his sing song voice.

"N-no one,"...

"Really? Well than 'No one' wouldn't mind if I kicked down this door?"

"NO!" I yelled. Not a person, nobody's going to see me panting and red in the face. Well I'm pretty sure I'm blushing, lifting my hand Ifelt my cheeks..Yup I'm blushing. I wasn't in the most comfortable position. I had the lid covered and my right leg on top of it, while my back was against the ivory door, not daring the peek out the crack. Magnus would see me.

"Come out here," I heard him laugh..Don't laugh! This is really awkward for me...

"N-no," I retaliated, wishing for someone to save me.

"Well, then, darling, I'll just text right here," Hearing beeping noises, I looked back to see him on his black phone, with -of course- different colours of sparkles on it. "Haha, I just found a male model, Alec, try to masturbate in a public bathroom," Hearing more beeping, I opened the door to face him. I don't know what came over me, but I snatched his phone away from him and put it behind my back...sorry.

"Y-you c-can't do that, I was not doing...'that'." I tryed to explain, I mean I was thinking about it. But I wasn't going to do it...

Hearing the most alluring laugh from him he smiled, "You really thought I'd do that darling?" He wiped a fake tear away from his eyes and got closer to me. "Look, I was never going to send anything, plus, masturbating was not what I wrote about," Poking my forhead, "You're so silly, It would ruin my reputation, looking at someone jack off." Crossing his arms he rolled his eyes.

Unfurling my curled fingers I held the phone up to my face.

**Magnus: **I met the most beautifulest person in a stall, lol. I like him, alot.'

Feeling the heat rise to my face again, I couldn't stop but stutter. "W-what?"

"Remember the first day we met? In a bathroom in L.A?" Slamming both of his lean arms around me. I was trapped. "I was about to do something," He purred close to me. He was taller than I was, so I had to look up at him. But I couldn't...This is so embarrassing. Looking at the ground he kept on speaking. "Remember, what I was going to do to you," He whispered in my ear, I could smell his sweet fragrance, citrus, with something spicy.

Freezing, I didn't say anything. "Well," Feeling something lick my ear, I made the most interesting noise I ever made. It was a mix of many things, But it was quiet and barely noticable. Both of his arms wrapped around, our bodies close together, I tryed my best to look away from him. He kept on purring, a really loud rumbling fro his chest...Who does that? But...it was..nice...No! It's not... Feeling my phone slide out of my back pocket, I heard my phone turn on. A few seconds later my phone slipped back into my pocket.

"S-" I couldn't say a thing as he pulled my black hair away, and licked down my neck, sucking and licking.

"Ahh," I moaned...I feel so perverted and lewd. -,-'. But for some reason, I didn't have to strength to push him off.

"You." suck. "Taste" Lick. Taking a hold of my chin, he lifted it up so that I finally looked at him, "Really, really good," He purred once more, till he got closer and closer. A soft lip grazed against mine, till it hit home. The kiss was really soft...It's getting even more humid. Feeling myself slam into the wall a gasped and a Magnus's tongue slipped inside my open mouth...A FRENCH KISS! Oh no...this isn't good. Feeling the heat now running more south, I groaned in Magnus's mouth. Smirking, Magnus tried to press our bodies even closer together. At last I felt myself move that warm piece of flesh, twirling with the other mans...Oh no...It's getting dangerous..but I can't stop...Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>(Xander's POV:)<strong>

I had changed back into my normal clothing. Which consists of regular dark blue denim skinny jeans and the same thing I was wearing when I...pratically sexualy harrased Alec. But It was fine...he seemed to enjoy it. When I was done, I looked at my watch and it's been like...twenty minutes and I don't think he had come out the bathroom yet. He must have had some problems with his winkle...(penis)

Well, it may have been a fluke for Izely's older sibling to pick all three of us. I might have splashed out in lust, still, I had it put together.

Walking closer to the bathroom, my ears heard a very erotic sound. I wouldn't be seriously pissed off it they where getting off, but it kind of made me...hurt. Only a wee little bit though.

As I opened the door, I found a painful sight. Magnus Bane was sucking Alec...they where like swallowing each other...

I was jsut standing there, the shock was only part of it. Alec was actually kissing him back...

1...

2..

3..

"Am I interupting something? Shall I get lost?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> I'm pretty proud of myself, this was pretty long. ^.^

Oh and did anyone of you notice? If it was anyone but Alec, Xander would've left without a word. I detect a crack in the emotionless mask. Jealous, my little silver eyed british man is jealous.^.^

Oh and it took me awhile to do Xander's pov. I needed to put atleast some britsh slang in there. ^.^ If you're wondering, Xander has a pretty accent. But not very heavy enough that you don't know what he is saying. ^.^ And he kinda sounds like Charlieissocoollike from youtube.

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v =fmGHAl8j5b0& feature= mfu_in_order& list= UL

just take away the(many) spaces and he sounds a little like charlie, but his voice is kinda deeper. ^.^ ...

Ignore any mistakes(unless there is something **really** bothering you)

Well(Magnus+Alec)...interupted, again. XD

So review pretty please and i might put up the next chapter earlier...maybe.

Review and all your wettest and wildest dreams could possibly might not come true XD

XOXOXOXO


	13. Survey

**The Model**

**Yukie: **Ok so I wrote my first lemon like two days ago. A threesome with Alec, Magnus and Xander. ^.^ Go check it out and warning that story as sex ^.^

Anyways, thank you all for the review and yea Alec is in an uncomfortable position. And in this fic, Ragnor is hot, understand. I'll explain later. ^.-

Well, enjoy. Oh! wait, I thought Adam lambert reminded me of Alec, only in the whataya want from me video! Only that! at the end when he winks, I just thought Alec. But please do not rant at me, how he dosent, I just ment his looks. Plus he has blue eyes.(And only in that video does Adam look like him) And to be honest the mortal instrument characters shouldn't be compared with anybody. But still, that is just my opinion, but enjoy and review my lovelys! I love you all :3

Also have you read Alec's and Magnus's first kiss? An extra written by Cassandra herself? Well then i realized, Alec is not a blushing ball of mess. Hell to the no. He actually made Magnus kiss him. And Alec didn't blush...once. So in this fic (only in the beggining) Alec is like that, all blushy and unconfident. And with some turn of plot. (Which I shall not tell just yet, for it'd be a spoiler) He gets more confident. But not super cocky :3

Anywoo enjoy *3*

XOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Survey <strong>

Alec jumped up in surprise, shooting up like a cat that has been thrown in water, leaving him about 5 feet away from Magnus.

"X-xander?" Alec stuttered. Shit, this was bad. Xander, the really cute...Yes, more like sexy Xander has seen him and Magnus making out.

"Magnus," Xander greeted The Magnus Bane with a head nod. "Come on Alec, It's time for the second stage of the competition." His voice and face gave away nothing, but his blood ran with energy and surprised anger. Xander had to shake the thought off, or he'll cause many...problems.

"B-but-" Alec tried to explain, but there was nothing really to explain. It was just as it seemed: Alec was sucking face with a top model and the innocent young adult, let the sparkly Magnus wrap himself into him. Shuttering in disgust at the thought Xander cut him off.

"It's fine Alec, I promise you I won't tell anyone," Xander turned his head around to give Alec the most beautifulest smile.

Leaning against the wall Magnus was smirking in victory. So the pretty boy likes Alec? He thought interested. Reading Xander's reactions, Magnus could tell that this also sexy body liked Alec. This could be interesting.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your disscusion, I need some water," Magnus grinned, a knowing look in his eyes, that Xander glared at. Then, he left, leaving the two in an awkward atmoshphere.

"X-xander I-"

"So, your type is someone like Magnus? Hmm?" Xander walked up to Alec, not tot close, but close enough for Alec to feel some kind of anger emitting from the handsome man.

"He...He just came on me." Alec felt guilty, Alec felt like he had feelings for two people at once...Wait, what! Of course he has no feelings for any of them...-.-'...

Xander just smiled, which made Alec feel more guilty, for some odd reason.

"It's o.k." Xander reached out to caress Alec's hair. Fixing the parts that had sruck out as Magnus and Him made out. "I have no part in this anyway, this is your life, no? I was just worried." Xander admitted. Someone who was that much of a player and could break Alec's heart. Xander wouldn't let Magnus do that. Over Xander's cold dead body."Anyway, let's go, time for the second round." Another reassuring smile. Xander didn't love Alec, of course not. It's just that, Alec was important to Izely, also, It's just Xander's nature to care for someone. Known or just net them.

"Yes." Alec agreed following Xander out of the bathroom. Pondering. Then, he remembered, Magnus had taken his phone for a second, reaching for it and taking the black, blackberry phone out of his pocket. Alec unlocked the screen, to see nothing really wrong. Then he fluttered over his contact list and there, the name right there it said.

Sexy sex Model Magnus

Then his phone vibrated, inticating that he got a text.

**Magnus:** Call me and we'll hang out sometime? Then, you'll have 10in of cock to enjoy.^.^

...

...

* * *

><p>"Magnus, there you are. I've been looking for you." Ragnor ran his fingers through his long (for a guy) ebony hair. His dark green eyes bore into the top model.<p>

"Ugh, what do we have to do for this challenge for you to be here, ruining all of my fun." Ignoring Magnus's rude comment, Ragnor shoved a couple pieces of paper and a regular ballpoint pen in Magnus's grasp.

"You," Ragnor pointed a finger at Magnus's face. "And I need to fill out some kind of survey, about insurance, height, weight and other things. I need to fill it out too." Ragnor sighed. "We'll have about 30 minutes to do so before you get checked up by a doctor, for health and whatt not."

"Sure," Magnus thought, bored at this stupid survey. Only writing the one he knew, not the insurance things of course. That was for Ragnor.

**Name: Magnus Bane**

**Age: 21**

**Date Of Birth: November 2, 1990**

**Weight: 130**

**Height: 6'2**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Green/Yellow**

**Blood Type: O**

**Favorite Food: Human Sex**

**Drink: Cum ^.-**

Only the first few things seemed important to Magnus. His weight was fair, for a very, very tall lean model. He was actually not heavy. Ragnor glanced at his survey and yelled. Sighing at the mans lack of humor. Magnus crossed the last two out.

**Favorite Food: Shrimp**

**Drink: Cocktail**

Magnus snickered to himslef. Never name anything that can be seened as dirty by a perverted persons mind. Handind over the clipboard and pen to Ragnor so he could do the rest of the stuff he didn't/couldn't/wouldn't do. Oeering over Ragnors shoulder Magnus looked at his mentors paper.

**Name: Ragnor Fell**

**Age: 24**

**Date Of Birth: july 7, 1986**

**Weight: 140**

**Height: 6'0**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Dark Green**

**Blood Type: A**

**Favorite Food: Steak**

**Drink: Red Wine**

Ragnor was pretty young and could have been a model himself, but he refused. (For some unknowed reason.)

"Come on, time for your check up." Ragnor sat up, with the papers in his hand.

"Ragnor? Are you gonna nurse me to health?" Magnus fluttered his eyelashes in the most attractive manner. But, Ragnor was not faze at all and just blinked at Magnus with his dark green eyes.

"Go to hell."

* * *

><p>"We need to take this survey," Xander handed a piece of paper on a clipboard with a pen to Alec.<p>

"Oh, O.k,"

"And was here also, I have her paper. I think she went to pick up someone." Xander mumbled looking at her survey to make sure evrything was right.

**Name: Izely Smith**

**Age: 35**

**Date Of Birth: December 24, 1976**

**Weight: 120**

**Height: 5'10**

**Hair Color: Platinum Blonde **

**Eye Color: Light Brown**

**Blood Type: B**

**Favorite Food: Xander's Dick :b Love you Xander :3**

**Drink: Wine**

...Xander's eyebrow twitched in agitation...Izely and her crude (unwanted) humor. He crossed that out till it looked like a black ball of ink.

**Favorite Food: Lobster dipped in Butter**

Xander sighed as he changed the food and started to fill out his survey.

**Name: Alexander Smith**

**Age: 19**

**Date Of Birth: December 31, 1992**

**Weight: 130**

**Height: 5'11**

**Hair Color: Brown **

**Eye Color: Silver**

**Blood Type: A**

**Favorite Food: Fruits**

**Drink: Smoothes**

Xander sighed as he gathered everyones papers. He couldn't deny but look at Alec's.

**Name: Alexander Lightwood**

**Age: 17**

**Date Of Birth: August 13, 1994**

**Weight: 143**

**Height: 5'9**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Favorite Food: Pasta**

**Drink: Water**

Xander remembered all of this, so when the comes he can make Alec something.

Alec was sitting as Xander turned in the papers. It was awhile and Izely hadn't come back yet. Finally she saw the ice blonde beauty, nut next to her was another figure, black hair, blue eyes...

"Alec!" She glomped him. "I miss you bro! Hey where's Magnus Bane? I have you got laid yet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>So this was this chapter had some plot. And plot twist. Also you know more about the Characters. I wanted to make Ragnor very, really sexy. So there. Ragnor had long-ish sexy hair, tan skin and dark green eyes. Sexy, no? Actually, I have no idea what he looks like in the book so here it is ^.-

Here read this, it's for anybody with divorced parents or not. It's sooo sweet and the person who drew it. Yuumei. Draws sooo well. A short comic and it has so many emotion. It's called 1000 words.

http : / / browse . deviantart . com /?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=1000+words#/d23ifgd

*cries* it's soooooooooo beautiful. One of you must read it and tell me in a review or...or I'll...Not put up the next chapter? Yes...so please read it. *begs*

Ignore my mistakes, I didn't read over it unless unless something is really, really bothering you.

So review and all your wildess and wettest dreams could possibly might not come trueXD

XOXOXOXO


	14. Pass

**The Model**

**Yukie:** Yo peeps. I'm glad alot of ya like 1000 words, It's beautiful, yes?

Ps. Adam lambert know about us, fanfiction writers, writing about him LOL XD

It was funny, also the chick who threw the dildo at him XD

Anyway, enough of my ranting, but I need to tell you peoples somethin at the end, so stay tooned.

Enjoy, so dance my little monkeys...Jk. you guys are my lurvers...kinda ^.^

Also some of my chapter titles will be quotes or songs or whatever.

XOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Pass<strong>

**(Alec's POV:)**

Awww...shit. I felt myself lose my balance, but I kept a hold of myself, for this body was familiar, and has...glomped me many times.

"Isabelle?" My voice was surprised and confused. Why Isabelle here?

"It is I," She smirked. "Hey bro, I've missed you," She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"Hey Izzy, have you gotten heavier?"

"What!" She looked at herself and twitched.

"Joking." Throwing my hands up, in harmless defence. My black haired, blue eyes sister just crossed her arms and huffed at me in protest, but only for a second before she was smiling again. I knew she was only joking. ^.^

"Have you gotten skinnier?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, of course I have. Eating healthy is an a central part of life as a model...Quote Izely.

"Yes," I heard Xander coming behind me. I could almost feel Isabelle raise her eyebrows. Ranting "Manmeat" in that head of hers. "He has, and you must be Isabelle Lightwood," The silver haired young adult kissed my sisters hand, "The very beautiful young lady Alec over here has been talking about," He flashed a grin at me.

"Of course," She grinned. "You should drop me aline sometime," She winked. Xander just smiled at her.

"Sorry miss, I have no time with relationships." Xander apologized, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what Alec said." She faced back to me and smirked. "Sooo, how's Magnus Bane-"

"UGHH! Don't EVEN mention that fuckin' assholes face, the son of bitch." Izely harshly stated. Putting up a fist. "I'll shoved this in his fuckin'-"

Xander's hand, once again. Snaked it's way to her mouth. Covering it, as she muffled the last part in annoyance.

"Anyway, so why are you here Miss. Lightwood," Xander smiled calmly.

Izely wripped Xander's palms away from her mouth. Muttering slightly under her breath. Only catching some words such as. 'Asshole, Fuckin, Jackass and Rapist.'...Well she hates Magnus...I tell you that. -.-'

"Oh, Izely over here, let me come over for this competition thing," Isabelle smiled...I have a strange feeling that they are going to get along very well. Izely returned it with a big toothy grin, totally changing from her slight anger.

"Yes, I did." Izely seem to look at the nonexistent watch on her hand. "Oh...look at the time, time to check up, come on Xander, Alec, Isabelle, darlings, move." She started to push away. Looking back, I saw Magnus and Ragnor. Oh, of course, that's what she was pushing us away. Magnus gave me a wink while I tried to smile back...yeah. Fail...Ragnor was kinda good looking, but...no way. He's just good looking..kinda hot BUT Xander and Magnus...Now that was a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV:)<strong>

"Hey who's that," Magnus stopped looking at Alec for moment, looking at the finger Ragnor was pointing, inticating that something had caught the jade green eyed 24 year olds interest. (Which wasn't often) It was a silver eyed man...What was his name again...oh yeah..Xander..Ugh, Xander. Magus rolled his eyes, the model who halted Alec and his actions.

"Oh...That's Xander, he's a model too," Magnus tried to brush the topic off of Xander.

"Really? I didn't know..." Ragnor mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. "He's...different.."

Magnus faced Ragnor and looked him deep into his dark orbs. Cat like eyes met beautiful green ones. Magnus pondered for a second. "...You like him." Ragnor's face suddenly turned a light shade a pink. "Aha! You're blushing! You do!" Ragnor turned his flushed face away.

"I do not!"

"Mmhmm, suuurre ya don't," Magnus chuckled. "He is quite sexy,"

"He is not!...just attractive..kinda.." Ragnor mentally slammed himself into the wall. What did he just say! Ughh..

"Attractive? You kidding? He's smoking hot, and I saw how rough he can get in bed," Magnus winked at him.

"What?" Ragnor ripped his head back to face Magnus.

"Photoshoot, photoshoot, no worries. He's not my type, I like cute blushing ones. Did I tell you? Alec has a sexy, tight ass." Magnus licked his lips, and wiggled his brows at Ragnor. When the dark green eyed man looked back at his friend with disgust, Magnus laughed, it was like a nice tune. "Sorry, it's funny to tease you my darling friend." Magnus pointed out, smirking. Ragnor just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Ragnor crossed his arms over his lean chest and pouted...Yes, grown men can pout. Ragnor wasn't very muscular, he was lean and tall like Magnus. He just had more muscle that Magnus did.

"You're smokin' too Ragnor," Magnus laughed at an old memory. "Remember when we first met? I tried to drop one on ya, but you just ignored me."

"Yes, yes I did. You," Ragnor halted his pouting, poking a finger at Magnus's chest. "Are not my type..darling," And threw a graceful wink at his sparkly friend.

"Huh, sure I'm not. you just can't get enough of this," Magnus joked. "...Why arn't you a model Ragnor?" Magnus face was now serious.

"...I...I'm not cut out for modeling, being a model like manager will work," Ragnor smiled. Trying to get rid of the sudden change of attitude. Magnus still scowled but dropped it until a later time. Magnus smacked Ragnor's ass, which resulted an almost squeal from the feminine man.

"Magnus!"

"How about this darling, I wear a brown wig, and silver contacts, and strut around naked for you, THEN, we can have sex." Magnus smirked.

Silence.

You could just imagine the vein that popped on Ragnor's forehead.

"Why you little-" Magnus started to laugh and walk away as fast as he could.

"No...Ragnor don't assault me, I'm just an innocent brunette." Magnus acted dramatically, pretending to be 'Xander'.

"Go. To. Hell." Ragnor stated.

"Eat a rag,"

"Sonic the hedgehog,"

"You're breath smells like donkey shit." Magnus tried...Ragnor's breath actualy smelled like mint XD

"Oh yeah, you exibitionest," Ragnor threw back.

"You need a sex doll."

"Pornstar wannabe."

"..You want a hug? ^.^ "

"Huh? Magnus? What the hell?"

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, You two passes!" The doctor lady congratulated Xander and Alec. Who had already checked up with her.<p>

"You passes, AWW MY BABIES YOU PASSED," Izely hugged both of them tightly.

"What does this mean exactly?" Alec asked, still quite out of it..he passed. Fuckin' yes.

"Well," Xander started. "That means you'll have a year to train." A year, after 2 weeks from now, than we'll come back and see how many people passed," Xander smiled.

"Nice Alec," Isabelle slapped him on the back. "You know what this calls for?"

"Uhh?" Alec and Xander exchanged puzzled looks.

"Celebration!" Isabelle and Izely yelled in unision!

"Ah hell no," Xander shooked his head. At the same moment Alec shook his head.

"Well," Isabelle looked at Izely.

"We'll have to make you," Izely finished.

Xander ran his fingers through his hair..."Aww...shit."

* * *

><p>Ragnor and Magnus just had to step by.<p>

"You hear that Ragnor?" Magnus asked his friend.

"No."

"Well, I passed. So that calls for..." Magnus grinned evily. "Celebration."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> If anyone else read my other story. I'm going to be off the fanfiction. Just taking a break for a week or two...So lets just say, I won't write another chapter unless I get 20 reviewers. Which I don't think I could get so I'll be taking a breakk unless I get 20 reviewers...Yup. but I still love you guys. I just need a little break.

Ignore my mistakes, unless something is really very bothering you.

Before I go, you people can already guess what is the next...

A-A-Alcohol!

And poor Xander can't take his Alcohol DX So next chapter is full of...Things..*evil laugh* But after a week or so, or 20 views -.-' If i get 20 i guess I can squeeze in a chapter.

But no worries, I still LOVE YOU ALL! ^.^

So review and all your wildess and wettest dreams could possibly might not come true XD So review!...Yes I'm begging XD

XOXOXOXO


	15. Sober Part 1

**The Model**

**Yukie:(PLEASE READ MY FAIRLY LONG A/N HAS MALEC!)** Before I start this chapter, I'd like to stuff some facts into your brain about the mortal insrtrument series. (That you may find interesting)

You can have twin warlocks

Alec's middle name is Gideon (Which Yukie/Me didn't know before so his middle name will be Jayden in this story.)

Jace doesn't have a middle name

Why is Magnus banned from Peru? - We only know it has something to do with llamas. (Which he will also be in this story ^.^ Also I'll make up a reason why with the llamas.)

Warlocks can't have children

Who would win in a fight Alec or Will?" - Tough call.

Isabelle isn't a virgin. (lol why I'm I not surprised? XD)

**Here is teaser for COLS, and this part dosen't belong to me, belongs to CC. This is just one part of City of Lost Souls. (Malec of course, -can't have anything less-) Written by Cassandra Clare. A.K.A CC**

Alec dropped his witchlight. The light winked out, and he fell to his knees, scrabbling on the ground among the trash and the dirt, grit under his fingernails. At last something lit up before his eyes, and he rose to see Magnus standing before him, the witchlight in his hand. It shone and flickered with a strangely-colored light.

"It shouldn't illuminate like that," Alec said, automatically. "For anyone but a Shadowhunter."

Magnus held it out. The heart of the witchlight was glowing a dark red, like the coal of a fire.

"Is it because of your father?" Alec asked.

Magnus didn't reply, only tipped the runestone into Alec's palm. As their hands touched, his face changed. "You're freezing cold."

"I am?"

"Alexander . . ." Magnus pulled him to his feet, and the witchlight flickered between them, its color changing rapidly. Alec had never seen a witchlight runestone do that before. He put his head against Magnus' shoulder and let Magnus hold him. Magnus' heart didn't beat like human hearts did: it was slower, but steady. Sometimes Alec thought it was the steadiest thing in his life.

"Kiss me," Alec said, tipping his head up; Magnus eyes were sad and shadowed, and unreadable.

Magnus put his hand to the side of Alec's face and gently, almost absently, ran his thumb along Alec's cheekbone. When he bent to kiss him he smelled like sandalwood. Alec clutched the sleeve of Magnus' jacket, and the witchlight, held between their bodies, flared up in colors of rose and blue and green as their lips touched. **-That right there, did not belong to me! (just to make it clear)**

**Yukie: **Oh...Alexander. You brave boy XD. Alec (later) in this story won't be all school boy and blushing. (Like in this story so far) (There is a reason) So I can't tell you, because it would be a spoiler.

You see I always wanted my stories to be book, filled with many genres (which it will..later) and have pain, humor and just plain out crack . XD. ^.^ I always wanted to be able to make someone laugh and cry in a story. A story that has true meaning. This is what this story The Model is about. Life. So if any of you remember this snippet at the end. (The last chapter) Which will be far from this. I will appreciate if someone tells me at the end if I did well, if it was like a story. (This comes from the heart. ;~; So please tell me.) Thank you very much for standing in this long A/N. Here is the longest chapter so far.

PS: To the anonymous who reviewed. First of all, thank you, and second. Sorry for the random signs, such as this= ^.^ or this -.-'. I just think it's quite humorous and cute. And sorry if you think its unproffesional. I'm no pro. Waaaay from pro. But if it was seriously bothering you, I'll stop, no worries. It dosen't really matter ^.^ But, I apologize in advance. I might do it unintentionaly. (Just becuase I'm use to it.)

Thank you everyone who read through this whole A/N. If you did *huggles* This long chapter is for you. I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU GUYS. ^.^ And if you didn't read through the A/N. *cries* Well it's still o.k...T~T

XD Just joking, still love you...but you didn't read through this so XD

Enjoy my lovely lurvers. I want alot of reviews for this...please? Becuase it's just to lighten the mood and it's long and plain EPIC. (a long story about heroesXD) Don't get the joke, didn't have to.

Enjoy XD

PS: P!NK is an idol! (I mean her song** Fuckin' perfect**. -LISTEN TO IT!) Explains so much. We are all perfect. To her. You are perfect just the way you are. YOU, yes you are perfect. To me. ^.^ (Which is one of the things you can base my story off of. -like little life lessons- This story will teach you many things.) Such as Alcohal XD Blame it on the apple juice...XD Roflmao. But seriously I want my story to have a special meaning...But this chapter is humor-ish. Yes it is. So thanks... And yes the chapter is called Sober, based on the song by P!NK.

XOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Sober (Part 1)<strong>

"Izely! Unhand me women! I'm serious! I am not going to drink vodka!" Xander yelled -with his sexy british accent- , as Izely rolled her eyes. Dragging the angry young man by his white shirt collar, towards some kind of place that the silver eyed man identified as 'A place where people can get in a fair amount of trouble,' and how Xander would never, ever get drunk, "I will not get drunk Izely, no way in bloody hell."

She let him go, but he relently strode towards the hell of a door, that had beer pictures, and a sign that clearly indicates that no minors are allowed. It was clear. It explained.

**'No minors.'**

It was was only some time around the evening, around 6 p.m. But Izely had insisted they go early and party, **Then**, get so drunk that they spill out guts...Yeah..Xander had a negative attitude with such a thing.

"How do we get in exactly?" Alec asked. Looking left and right, like this neighborhood would eat him alive. For Xander, Isabelle and himself where underage. He was followed by the strutting Isabelle. Walking proudly in the streets that looked like downtown.

"Ohh, if you are as famous as me, you can..pull a full strings. So we have the place to us, YES!" Throwing her arms up into air she cheered.

"I'm not going to even ask," Xander murmured, looking around this place. There where no paparazzi what so ever. Which surprised the brown haired teen to an high extent. Izely was famous. Very famous. She **was** a super model...

"Here we are!" She put out a hand. It was quite...It was very nice, very nice. Unlike some other places that looked like a hellhole. (But people go anyway.)

This place looked golden almost. The light lit up the walls, as if it would reflect anything. The bottles of rum stacked in a stunningly accurate order.

"Izely, darling! How have you been." This person was defiantly female. She had a pink braid with ribbons flowered at the end. She was wearing something like a maids outfit, but it was hot pink. Tall, lean and with a huge package. "Oh! Look you and your little friends, they are sooo cute little ones." She squealed. Walking up to all of them and gave grand giant ass hugs to each person. It was awkward for Alec, he didn't even know her.

Little ones? Alec thought. This person looked younger then he did.

"Thanks again Maryanne," Izely squealed as they glomped eachother. Looking like they where very close sisters. Both with hair that had been dyed an unnatural color.

"How unkind of me. Hello everyone." she waved her perfectly manicured nails. Putting he right leg behind her left, she curtseid. Lifting both of the sides of her skirt like a lady. "My name is Maryanne, it is vey nice to meet you all, and welcome to my humble bar." Alec seem to choke on the air, coughing up a storm.

"Excuse me?" He wheezed. Not wanting to be rude and ask for her age, but she looked very young. "Sorry, But you look younger than I do," Alec was only 17.

Maryanne blinked at him with her big very light green doe eyes. "..." Then without warning she laughed suddenly. Maryanne tryed to stop for a second but she burst out in giggles. "Oh -hahah- darling- hahahah- you are such -hahaha- a cutsie." She took a deep breath a couple times then smiled at them. "Sorry darlings, but I'm 40."

...(Silence)...

"WHAT!" Isabelle yelled aloud, while Alec looked dumbfounded. Xander just had an emotionless mask, but he was just blinking at her. Then, grinned. He knew alot of Izely's freinds. Maryanne was no exception. But he had to admit. The pink haired beauty was one of the most interesting and Izely had a lot of unique friends.

Izely and Maryanne was in a fit of merriment, laughing till there stomach hurt. Izely wiped an nonexistent tear from her eyes.

"Cute," The ice blonde women stated. "But yes, my dear friend over here," wrapping a long harm around her friends shoulder, Izely chuckled slightly. "Does look very young, she gets hit on alot too."

"I do," The light eyed women smiled. "But no one touches my ass, because if they do-"

"They lose there penis," The two women complied in unison, in a playful tone that will happen again.

Alec cleared his throat quietly, not comfortable taking about this.

"Chopped off." Izely added.

"Sliced." Maryanne harmonized.

"Diced."Isabelle tried, which emitted a huge grin from the older ladies.

"I like you young lady, you are my type of bff." Maryanne pointed out. Isabelle smiled, she liked this person very much. Then she put her hands into a fake gun sign and pointed at Alec's...lower region and made a banging noise. "Bang." Alec just blushed and looked at the floor. "Anyway enough about me. Name all your fuckin' pretty names all of you, except you Xander," She winked at him. "I know who you are. But not those two pieces of meat that look yummy." She laughed. Alec cocked his head in confusion but continued on.

"I'm Alec."

"Yo, I'm Isabelle."

"Well, Alec, pretty Bell, welcome and now..WHO"S READY TO PARTY!"

* * *

><p>"O.K Let us play truth or dare!" Maryanne yelled, it's only been, like, half an hour (For getting ready to 'party') and they where now sitting in a circle on the floor with fuffy black pillows to sit on. All the tables and chairs where moved to the side. They all plopped themselfs in the middle -with much room left over to walk around-<p>

"Truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"Yes, little one. Since we don't know much about eachother, let's play truth or dare...No wait! Before we do, let's play a short game." Everyone waited for Maryanne to continue to explain this so called 'game'. "First,-" She put up her pointer finger, indicating the number one. "-You put up all ten of your fingers. Open them up, come on." She beckoned. Everyone stretched out all ten fingers, and mimicked her actions. Which was putting up all ten fingers in front of them. "Ok, it's very simple. We go around in circles asking quite personal questions, such as who is a virgin? And if you are, you put down one finger. But the thing is, you want all of your fingers out. So since I am obviously not a virgin, I'll ask a question like this, who isn't a virgin? So who evers turn it is to ask a question, you have an advantage. We'll go around in a counter clockwise manner. The first two who loses...well...I have something in my mind..." she giggled to herself. "Oh! And truth! You must tell the TRUTH, cause I can detect your lies." Maryanne chuckled.

"She can." Xander assured Alec and Isabelle. And since it was Xander, who has no relationship what so ever with being dishonest, Alec nodded. But, Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Worked as a detective for 23 years, also if you're a rich owner, who owns a bar. There are a lot of messed up fucks. So it's a skill." Maryanne waved it off like it's no big deal. "O.k let's start...I go first..Hmm? Yes who's **not** a virgin." She smirked.

**Izely:** 10, she still had ten fingers, she had her fair share of sex.

**Xander:** 10, no one but Izely knew, but he was raped many times. Too much to count. He had sex many times. But it was mostly rape.

**Isabelle: **10, Isabelle's no virgin. Cha! No!

**Maryanne:** 10, hell to the no. Do you even have to ask?

**Alec:** 9...Don't judge!

"Awww, little sexy ass is a virgin." Maryanne cooed. Flushed, Alec looked away.

"S-sorry?" He uttered.

"No need to worry babe, it's just gonna be so much better," Izely waved it off. "K, my dears, it's moi's turn." Izely tapped her pointer finger on her chin. Deciding. "Yes! OK. Who's not straight, meaning, You. Are. Not. Attractive to the oppossite sex, oh bi' counts too.." Izely smirked.

**Izely: **10, she liked men. Nothing to it.

**Maryanne: **9

Alec and Isabelle looked at Maryanne. "So what? I'm bisexual. Yes, darlings, you can shut your mouths now, you'll catch flies." Alec and Isabelle closed there mouths.

"But, You're the kind of girl any guy would go for." Isabelle uttered. Isabelle was defiantly beautiful but she lacked the breats and ass. She was just lean tall and beautiful.

"Thanks darling," Maryanne giggled. "You are so sweet. But I'm a smidge bisexual. I can date a guy. It's not like they're not attractive. I just like women more. But no worries dears, I have a wife, and she is sooo damn sweet, also i only use my charm for the bar," she winked at them.

**Alec: **10...

Alec avoided Maryanne's gaze. The pink haired women sighed and her eyes fluttered with sympathy, but she kept quiet. Not uttering a word.

**Xander: **9

"I'm bisexual." Xander explained to everyone. But Izely already knew.

**Isabelle: **10, yeah, guys are her thing.

So next, was Xander. He refused to ask a question at first. Telling everyone that he had no 'right' to weasel in anyones private lives. But with a few pushes (from Izely) and a few fun curse words thrown at him. (Maryanne) He finally decided on a question.

"Who in here...has ever been...in a bar." You suggested calmly. Everyone laughed at him. Shrugging it of. He didn't give a shit. Even if it made him lose a point/finger.

So this went on till, Maryanne had 7 points left. Izely 5. Isabelle 3. Xander and Alec, 1.

"O.k who here is entering the competition for the model?" Izely smirked. Xander rolled his eyes and had no fingers up. Ditto with Alec. The blue eyes, glanced at Xander, wondering what the 'punishment' was. Xander didn't even flicker his stunning eyes Alec's way. Which resulted the black haired man to be quite dissapointed, for some reason, clenching his hand in a tight fist against his thighs, Alec pondered.

"O.k...well I honestly didn't expect that," Maryanne exclaimed truthly. "But a lost is a lost, my punishment was that the two had to kiss." Maryanne looked specificly at Alec. "But you both lost, so a kiss you shall have." She smirked evily. "Well come on, lock your lips together. A peck. A sweet kiss. Make out, suck each others face off. Have sex on this floor, doesn't matter kiss," Maryanne laughed.

Alec's eyes widen in embarassment. Oh no...he couldn't kiss a friend. A flash back, with Xander licking his lips, with lust filled eyes at the photoshoot. Made Alec feel hot. Is it the weather? Or was it just him?

Xander on the other hand, didn't seem to change out of the emotionless mask. But he did have some kind of emotion in his alluring orbs of moonlight, that Alec couldn't get a hold of. He just shrugged and leaned towards Alec and locked his lips against the blue eyes. Stayed there for awhile -which seemed like forever to Alec-

Alec felt a spark as Xander pulled away. His cheeks ran red hot, and he just felt like he was having a fever.

"Well...I get here fashionably late, and I see you two kissing...how delightful..." The anonymous man smirked, next to him was a dark green eyed, silky black haired man: Ragnor.

Alec, Xander and the other jerked there heads towards the noise...

"Oh! Yo, my two best bosoms! Magnus, Ragnor! Loves, you're finally here. Yeah, sorry my darling Izely, those two wanted to join too. And you know I couldn't refuse." Maryanne giggled. "Come join us."

Ragnor only rolled his bewitching dark green eyes, as Magnus purred a reply.

"Gladly,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> I've decided that I'll split these chapters in different parts. (Becuase it's be too long. I actualy had this done, on the 13th (USA time) But didn't update till now. No 20 reviews...-.-'..This was just a teaser chapter, to get you pumped for the next one. So...You lucky asses, you got this one wayyy to early. But the next one won't be up till 7 days ...sorry TT~TT Unless 20 reviews...which is soo not going to happen.

Over 3,000 words of awesomeness, (And I like, typed it in 2-3 hours?) But this also had alot of A/N, I don't want to hear complaining about, please. But it also had the length of my usual chapters so hush.

But it's all good it's here now..that's all that matters ^.^

So please pretty please give alot of reviews..please TT~TT Because the next one is very...steamy. And just like the last chapter, I'm not putting out the next chapter till I get a certain amount of reviews. (or in a week/7 days) (But I did, becuase I love you guys) So yup. Good day. And please review. Some just read it and leave...that hurts TT~TT Cause I spend my time writing this for you all.

So review and all your wettest and wildess dreams could possibly might not come true. XD

Click the magic button. You know you want to. Xander will beg on his knees. (With a bunny tail and ears) Now that's sexy.

Xander: I will never! Ever! In my life do that...maybe. (Maybe he will...for Alec?)

XD Review!

XOXOXOXO


	16. Sober Part 2: Beast

**The Model**

**Yukie: (READ THIS! REALFACTS!) **Hello I started writing this on the 14th :3. So here it is my puurties! WARNING: SOO MUCH SMEXYNESS IN THIS CHAPTER. And just plain ol' funniness (Yush, funniness XD) Oh and Language.

This is like my shortest A/N ever (but not really) but I'm so exited to write the story, so I'll start now. (I write A/N first, then story and then the last author's note :3)

But there will be facts (does that count as A/N Facts about Magnus and Alec, so be happy.)

**( -Some- Spoilers! for COFA and hinting for the City of Lost Souls) And just real facts from C.C herself.**

Magnus do you plan to tell Jace you knew his ancestor? **If it ever comes up. **

Alec and Magnus are you guys traveling again?" **Are you kidding? We're not leaving New York till this is sorted out. **

Magnus, do you have any tattoos?" **I might. Just of the decorative sort. **

Magnus, who took care of your adorable cat while you were on vacation with Alec?" A warlock friend.

Magnus, when and where did you born?" **Batavia, 1640**. (**Yukie: **HA! He **was **born in the dutch east indies! I knew it! Batavia **is **really a city in illinoise** BUT **Back in the older days Batavia was the captal of the dutch east indies, now it is called Jakarata. (Also the largest city in indonesia) I did my research, because it didn't tell me about Jakarata. That is how I know. Don't believe me? Well I have prooth, and if you still don't you can die in a hole ^.^)

Magnus, do you ever get tired of Alec being so emotional/dramatic?" **Quite the opposite. He has the normal emotions of a human being, especially one so young - a big danger of immortality is losing your ability to feel. Being around Alec reminds me what is to feel. **

Magnus, have you ever met Dumbledore?"** Dumbledore is fictional. :D **

Magnus, your style is always compared to Adam Lambert or Bill Kaulitz... do yo actually LIKE their styles?" **Who? **(**Yukie:** SUCKERS! He dosen't even know who they are...XD)

Magnus, does the thought of Will still bother you?" **Yes. I failed him . . . **

Magnus, who do you think is hotter? Jace or Will?" **Will. **

Magnus, How much alike do you consider Jace and Will?" **Not much at all. But few people knew the real Will.**

Alec, would you marry Magnus if he asked you?" **Er.. it seems awfully early. Maybe we ought to live together first. **

Alec, are you going to try to find 'her' since you let her escape?" **I plan to. **

Alec, do you want to spend forever with Magnus?" **Isn't that what everyone wants? **

Alec what are your thoughts about Will?" **Wish I knew who the heck he was**

Magnus, if you could make Alec immortal, would you?" **No, I wouldn't.**

Alec, if it's possible would you want to be immortal so you could be with Magnus forever?" **Yes, if it didn't mean being a vamp.**

Camille: Were you surprised to see Magnus is a relationship with a male?" **No. Magnus has always been . . . flexible.**

Camille, would you ever consider getting back with Magnus?" **Certainly.**

Camille, if Alec wasn't Magnus boyfriend, would you be interested in him?"** No. Teenagers bore me.**

**Yukie:** Sorry about that peeps TT~TT, don't hate me! I searched out all those facts for you and me! So you could have more knowledge! (I have a trustful source for my information) Please don't hate me! (for making another long A/N) But if you still love me, please do tell. And for all my lurves (yes, yes you) Here is the next wonderful chapter. YUSH! *3*

Also! This is IMPORTANT, since i'm writing about a model who travels around the world. I need to study (ughh i hate to study, look what i do for you guys) different cultures and high fashion and brand names. That is why I need to study clothing brands, etc. Sooo everytime there is a * mark. Yes * in front or after a word, it'll be explained at the end. Such as words of cultures and styles. Some of you might know. but some don't. So have that there to lessen the confusion. So thank you for the ones who read through all of this, this is for you ^.-

Enjoy

XOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Sober (Part 2): Beast<strong>

**(Third Person POV:)**

Oh...great. It's Magnus Bane..-Did you catch the sarcasm- Did you? Those where some of the statments that ran through the gangs head. Or atleast toneing the language down a bit, for most of them mused about malevolent thoughts.

Izely was yelling profanities in that that head of hers, trying to cease herself from just shooting up, grabbing a cleaver and connect the sharp edge of the blade against Magnus's head. For she didn't have a care for the cocky sparkly model. Clenching her fist to stop herself, the women forced a convincing smile in the mist of her anger.

"Maryanne, you never told me Magnus and Ragnor where coming." She asked in her usual light monotone.

"Sorry boo, but they said they wanted to come, so I couldn't say no." Maryanne dragged the two men to sit in the band of people. In there hoop, it went -counter clockwise- Maryanne, Izely, Magnus, Alec, Xander, Ragnor and Isabelle. But it was fine, because Isabelle was still sitting next to Maryanne.

"You're Magnus Bane! THE Magnus Bane?" Isabelle asked, raising one of her 'perfectly' trimmed brows. Like she couldn't quite believe that Magnus Bane, with his skin tight, sparkly jeans and a tight glittering black tank top and a loose fitting bold lime green jacket.(*Armani) Izely almost just died of disgust.

"Yes darling, who might you be." Magnus questioned, just to be polite, he actually didn't give a shit. The cat like man had never seen this women before. Was she a model?

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, I'm the younger sister of my brother, Alec," She pointed the blue eyes out, jerking her head towards him, idicating that the sexy teen was her brother. Magnus glanced over at his eyes, bright as the blue *cyan and went from as dark as midnight navy. So many different shades that the lime green speckled with golden yellow cat like eyes stared at his blue ones. The slit pupils *dilated, such as a cat when it's interested, only focused on Alec.

"Ohh...really?" Magnus smirked, mouth curving up slightly, his plum colored gloss shined in the lighting, amusement clearly flowered in his orbs, still not breaking eye contact with Alec. "I would have never guessed." Magnus met her almost black eyes with his green/yellow ones, finally ripping his sharp gaze away.

"Well you're one to talk." Isabelle lifted her head high. The model was obviously provoking her. Even Isabelle was short in comparison to the tall man. He was seeming to be quite interesting to the black haired Isabelle.

"Sooo," Magnus purred, "What where all of you doing before?" He turned back to all of them, eyes landing on the boy, who had his head lowered. Painfully obvious that he was avoiding Magnus's gaze. His baby blues hidden behind the dark fringes of his black hair. Not even looking up, even though Alec could feel the sharp peering of the black slits that was framed with emerald and gold fixed at the top of his head.

"Well dearest, we where only playing a little game. Xander and little Alec where just being punished for losing." Alec cringed at Maryanne's remark. Being called little was not a common thing to the tall shy teen. Magnus sneered, he could hardly call the two kissing a 'punishment'.

"Oh," Magnus gasped surprise. "How terrible, I'm sorry...Truly," Magnus smiled innocently. Izely shook her head feeling the sudden urge to gag. "Since that game is over, what shall we do in this fine place." Magnus's lean hands patted on the hard wood floor.

"Truth or Dare." Maryanne exclaimed, clapping her hands together in enthusiasm.

Everyone gave a slow nod agreeing to the popular game. Izely hadn't spoke anything: which was an uncommon thing from the light brown eyed women.

"O.k, who want's to go first, no lying, I can 'read minds' remember." Maryanne explained playfully, tapping a fingering at her forhead. Ragnor rolled his emerald orbs at the remark, smiling at his old friend.

"I will." Izely suggested. "O.k...Xander my darling, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Xander blinked quickly in response. Not wanting to be dared to have sex with anybody in particular. Seriously, he knew Izely well enough, that he wouldn't even doubt that she would dare such a thing. Izely pouted slightly, not satisfied with the answer but spoke anyways.

"O.k...why won't you drink baby?" Izely fluttered her dark lashes: a knowing look littered across her feminine face. Xander lowered his eyes at her..she knew why..

"I.." Xander didn't want to say it. He clenched his fist, not in anger but in embarrassment. His face seemed flushed. But only lightly. A tint of pink glowed on his cheeks. The color of light pink to be exact. "I kinda turn into a-," Not wanting to say it, Xander felt ashamed..it's not his falt that he's a...a-

"A SEX BEAST!" Izely threw her hands up in ecstasy, Maryanne giggled, knowing this already. Everybody else's eyes widen in shock. Alec turned to look at Xander. This time, with a full on rosy blush, Xander nearly died.

"A sex beast?" Isabelle asked. Her mouth gaped open slightly. The brown haired teen groaned..but it wasn't his falt...No! It was, it was all his falt that he couldn't fight back. He had to be drugged and raped.

"Yes," Xander nodded solemnly. "When I get drunk..I get awfully aroused. I pratically turn into another person, I go berserk with lust and I kind of...attack people..." Xander smiled, trying not to freak anyone out.

"Yes like one time, when I first got my sweet Xander, I accidently gave him alcohal to drink." Izely squealed in excitement. "He turned into an horny animal! My poor baby!" Izely whined glomping the alluring man.

"That's why," Xander stated crrossing his hands in an X. "I am no way -in bloody hell- will I get drunk." Xander assured everyone.

Ragnor was blushing...Ragnor? Blushing! Magnus eye's widened...If the cat-like model can get those two together...Then, the equally alluring Xander would not get in the way of him and Alec...Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV:)<strong>

Xander? A sex beast. I felt a shiver run through my body, the hairs on my neck rising up. Not in fear, but something else..ehem..seeing Xander aroused like in the photoshoot...Did it just get hotter in her, or is it just me?

I still can't believe Magnus was here. I mean, it's not like I dislike him..or anything..Its just that he's quite...Intimadating.

"O.k, Xander darling, who do you pick?" Maryanne asked. She was the pink haired lady that was very much like Izely. The braids in her hair flopping as she hopped up on her feet.

"No one, I refuse to participate." Xander nodded, his chocolate bangs covering his eyes slightly.

"Aww come on Xander, don't be a little bitch, come on, take a drink." Izely shoved some beer in the young teens face.

"No Izely, most of us are still not 21, we are not aloud to drink booze. So I advise you to step away, please. I do not want to get drunk. I will NOT get like that Izely, Never."

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes later)<strong>

**"**FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT, I WOULDN"T FUCK YOU'RE FUCKIN' COCK SUCKING FACE IF YOU CAME BACK WITH YOUR MOTHERS FUCKIN' DICK IN YOUR MOUTH!"

...What's happening...Xander...Xander is yelling at that man, who happened to show up at the most viral times. Curse words just sound more insulting coming from Xander, also considering his accent.

"Jeez...Dude I just asking if you wanted to have fun." The random dude murmured clearly afraid of Xander.

"FUN! FUN? O.k...first, take your hand off my body, take a step back and literally, FUCK YOUR OWN ASS YOU DUMBASS, GO FUCK A WHORE OR SOMETHING!"

"Dude," The guy murmured. "There's no need to curse."

"Oh..o.k, Kiss. Someones Sweaty balls. You fat fuck." And then he was back inside...Everyone just sat there in awe. Even Maryanne and Izely...

Silence.

"SO WHO WANTS SEX!" Next thing I know, Xander's on me. His head buried against my chest. Something VERY large and hard against my leg...

"X-Xander?" I squealed...squealed? "Ahh..X-X-Xander...s-stop." I tryed to crawl away the best I could, honestly, It didn't help one bit. I saw a glint of Magnus and he looked...angry? Why angry?...What happened to Xander? He just drank all of his tea...oh shit. Izely, she poured some of her beer in there...oh, crap.

"Xander! Baby...it's fine just have sex," Izely waved it off. What? Does she like two guys together?...Well Xander did say he found 'magazines' about men in her drawers...O.k this is a new maximum high of what is now awkward. I saw Ragnor...Yeah, I think that's his name. The handsome Ragnor -yes...he is very good looking- wrapped his arms around Xander's waist and he pulled him away from me, stumbling a bit, for Xander was also tall.

"Aww..you're cute too...let's have sex." Xander hugged him back and started to touch him in many...improper ways. Then...Ragnor was dragged away, with his shirt collar in the grasp of Xander's pale fist. The dark haired man blushing madly, being pushed into a closet that I haven't even noticed it existed.

"Uhhh." I turned my head around, trying to find assurance in my peers. Isabelle just shrugged, she too looked confused.

"No worries hun, Xander can't get rid of his 'problem' unless he has sex OR he sleeps it off..but I think they're having fun in the closet." Izely pointed out to where Xander dragged Ragnor away.

"Hey...HEY. Get your hands off me! Hey..Xander! STOP." Turning back around, I decided not to be in the middlle of their 'problem.' But, something inside me did stir, I'm not sure what it was...Jealousy?...No..pfftt, of course...not.

"Well," Magnus shrugged. "Since they're having fun, let us have some fun also, shall we." He beckoned towards the bar with his hands. Towards the counter with chairs filed in a straight line along the shiny surface.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Maryanne exclaimed towards us. Everyone smiled...except for me..What are they thinking? Please nothing that'll cause me pain, emotionally or physically.

"DRINKING CONTEST!" They all yelled in perfect harmony...Blinking i stared at all of them..Big brother Alert!...Killing your LIVER.

"Isabelle! You're 15, you can't get drunk." I exclaimed. She's 15! Nobody should be drinking at that age.

"It's fine Alec," Izely tried to brush it off.

"Let her have some fun," Maryanne added.

"Yes, you should." Magnus agreed with the others...Why is everyone against me? I mean i'm only trying to...

"Fine, whatever, drink. But do not think I'll save you," I threatened...yeah, I'm no good at it, lying either. But, of course I'll save her. She was always independent, I bet, even if i say no she'll do it anyway.

"Let's get this part-tay, started!" Izely hollered aloud...Oh no. I am, not, drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV:)<strong>

**(In the closet)**

"Hey...Don't touch that...hey..Hey, HEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Armani- Is an expensive and a clothing brand a top in the UK (or so I've read)<strong>

***cyan- is a very neon blue, very light and bright.**

***dilated- K I'll explain this once, Magnus's eyes are like cats, when they see something interesting, there pupils widen or dilate. ****Cats pupils will dilate for different reasons. Obviously pupils react to light, but they will also dilate when something of interest comes into view (Alec XD), like while they are hunting or about to pounce on a toy. They will also dilate if they are scared or surprised. As the pupils get larger more light, and essentially, more visual information is available to ensure an accurate attack. Our pupils also dilate for the same reasons. **

**Yukie: **So I did start the this on the 14th and was like a quarter of a ways done yesterday. But today I just got motivated and finished it all! I paid heed to some detail also. So her it is..for me, it has been 7 days, just like i said. I have to work on my others stories and sorry Cliffy, another week and I'll have sober part 3 done, they're is going to be like 4 or so parts so yup.

Sorry for the spelling, grammer mistakes just ignore, over 3000 words! Well a little less than a thousand maybe 700 was A/N but hey! Everything else is story. And thanks to the people who do read my A/N I lurve you :3

this was actually long so give me my reviews...please, and you'll see what xander and Ragnor are doing in the closet ^.- plus some more malec action soo..this chapter wasn't steamy..sorry but next chapter will be and Xander and his cussing...so insulting he is. XD anyway ill be updating in a week or if i get 20 reviews bye!

love all of you, review pretty please? And all your wettest and wildess dreams could possibly might not come true..

Xander turned into a sex beast? That's not good enough? XD Review for the poor baby TT~TT or for what Magnus will do next...

XOXOXO


	17. Sober Part 3: Nyphmaniac Incubus

**The Model**

**Yukie: **Hello! I wanted to make this A/N fairly short BUT i have to reply to Anna..sorry.

O.k first my writing is quite 'okay' I'm very sorry if it is not as good as you expect it to be. Also, I repeat physical detail because i do not like it -what so ever- like at all, when writers use he, or she a large amount of times. It just annoys me to the fullest. I also, dislike it when writers use the persons names over and over again. So I am sorry if my style of writing bothers you. I like detail... Oh and this - "..." I'm sorry if you don't like that i use it. I mean I do use it a lot, but that only shows silence. For it dosen't suits my taste to put, "he hesitated, or paused." Everytime a charactor is in a state of silence. No way in hell. (and that happens... a lot) So I may alter my writing slightly for you, but that's all. It may not be needed, but I just like it. I do realize i use it way to often, and after reading it over it was somewhat annoying, I'm sorry, I'll tone it down a bit. And that is one thing I like about my writing. I like to write differently on here than I do in my classes. For I do not see it to be school work, I am here for fun, and nothing else. I write here because I like it. I just don't need another teacher, honestly I get enough of them. My first language is not english. So I am very sorry. But, I do appreciate you reviewing and telling me what I need to do. I will try to tone it down a bit, but not completely.

Also! Just random ranting, i love my mom. but she wears expensive clothes, also she buys like hundreds of dollar dresses. And she never wears them. She wants a 1000 dollar purse so...I'm pissed. MOM! Stop wasting money...

Sorry Everyone for that A/N You didn't have to read it unless you where Anna. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.

PS.! I drew all of the characters all over again...wonder why? It's because (There's spoiler) I can't tell you ^.- But all will be revealed...later. :D

XOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Sober Part 3: Nyphmaniac Incubus<strong>

**Third Person POV:**

"Come on baby, you know you want it." Xander purred againsted Ragnors long jet black hair, stroking it has his groin rubbed against Ragnors ass making the slightly older mans breath hitch and body tense up.

"No." Ragnor mumbled softly, regecting him. "Xander, right.?"

"Hmm? Yess," Xander slurred seductively, "That's my name babe," He found a knot in the black mesh and pulled, drawing a soft moan from Ragnor. "Ohh I see, you like your hair pulled," He smirked, licking his lips in an uncharastic manner. "I want you to moan and scream my name," Xander panted, mouth a gaped slightly as his eyes where filled with lust, making his body almost weak.

Shit! He's horny! Ragnor thought, trying to escape the younger mans clutches, wriggling his toned body away from the leaner man. "Well Xander, you're drunk-"

"No shit sherlock." Xander rolled his eyes, Ragnor just continued.

"This is no way to handle this situation, I advice you to go home and res- ahhhh!" A soft and groped him through his pants, a moan rising in his throat, eliciting a sound that made Xander want even more and squeezed harder.

"Hey...Don't touch that" Ragnor tried to pry the stubborn man off of him. Using his hands to grip Xander's wrist, trying and pulling, but was weakened by the shivers Xander was causing him. "...hey!" Xander stroked him once more, "Hey!" Starting to zip his pants down. "HEY!"

"Ugh," Xander groaned, the mans loud yelling hurting his ears. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. And let me. Fuck you." Xander whispered in Ragnor's ear seductively, eyes widening Ragnor turned most of his body around and tried to push Xander off. "Mmm I like them rough." As Ragnor squirmed, Xander started to pant heavily again.

"Xander! Get some sense in that head of yours!" Ragnor yelled, prying the panting Xander off and reached for the door.

Silver eyes glared, scowling he reached and grabbed a hold of ink black, silky hair and pulled it towards him, slamming Ragnor into the wall -hard-.

"Ah!" Ragnor cried in surprise as his back hit the wall of the tight closet, only enough room for 4 people.

"I need you," Xander panted in almost pain as he whimpered and fell to the ground, mouth opening and sucking in air. Rubbing his sore scalp, Ragnor kneeled before Xander and checked his forehead with his own, both of there skins touching together.

"What did Iz give you? You shouldn't be reacting like this," Ragnor scowled, pulling back and pondering about what he should do, with a sigh, he reached towards his left arm and ripped his sleeve off, folding it and tried to dry the sweat off of Xander's face. Patting hear and there, he wasn't a doctor so he had no idea in hell what to do.

"Hot." Xander murmured.

"Huh?"

"I...Feel hot, really, really hot," Xander gasped between words, his strength leaving him in a instant.

"Umm, here," Ragnor started to unbutton Xander's shirt, and throwing it to the side. "Better?" Xander just blinked at him cutely. Yes, he was very cute. Ragnor almost smiled at him looking like that..almost.

Reaching out towards Ragnor, he tried to touch him, finally reaching him he held soft fabric and just ripped it in half.

"What the hell?" Ragnor asked quickly shooting up off his knees, his chest toned and tanned revealing. Xander moaned loudly.

"Oh gosh," He smirked. "You're SO sexy, I love your tattoo," Lifting himself to sit up Xander looked at Ragnor's tattoo. "It's a Dragon," The body mark wrapped around his upper right arm, upper chest and slightly his neck. "God, your body is like sex on a stick," Moaning again, wrapping his arms around the dark haired mans leg and grinded against me. "I don't care, I fuck you, you fuck me, dosen't matter, just dooo something," Xander whined humping Ragnor's leg.

"Oh gosh," Ragnor was turned on..Damn it!

"Ragnor Fuck me. Fuck me," looking at him lustfully. "Pretty please Master, pretty please."

Could Ragnor just fuck Xander right now, oh hell yes he would, just look at the young men, sexy and hot and- STOP! Ragnor mentally slapped himself in the face shaking his head, trying to slap away those lewd thought..Yeah not working.

"Master I'll let you do anything, please." Xander begged, panting once more.

"Oh hell," Ragnor face palmed against his face. "Xander please stop this," Stop it before he fucked him through the ground. If he wanted to, yes he does, but he won't.

"No," Xander moaned, "I need it," Xander groaned and let off a sound that sounded like coughing, heaving and groaning. Wrapping both of his hand gently around his throat alluringly. "I-I I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?"

"Sex.." He mumbled not loud enough for Ragnor too hear. Hesitantly, not wanting to be raped -since Xander seemingly changed his strength-, he slowly lowered himslef knee level once more and leaned closer to Xander.

"Are you o.k? I didn't hear you," Putting a hand on Xander's naked shoulder he waited for an answer, knowing it wasn't his fault he was drunk in the first place.

"Sex,"

"No." Ragnor shook his head kindly but his voice stern. "I'm not going to take advantage of such a young man, save it for someone you love," he smiled reassuringly. Xander just gave a weak gentle smile at Ragnor's words.

"No worries Ragnor, I'm no good, nobody would ever want me to love, I don't deserve anybodies love." Ragnor just scowled at Xander's harsh remark.

"Everyone deserves love."

"Not me," Xander chuckled. "I'm a used body, raped more time than you can count," Smirked again. "So it's all good, just use me like everyone else. I want it."

"No!" Ragnor shouted in pure anger. "What about your parents! They should've protected you!"

Xander just laughed louder, "Oh, you're funny..My dad was the one who raped me, brought his friends often too,"

"T-that's horrible!"

"Don't pity me, you can't do shit about it, you can't change the past, just fuck me, or I'll shove my cock up your ass," Xander murmured tired of talking, just wanting to have sex. Ragnor just stared at Xander with sadness in his eyes.

"No one deserves that. You should find a lover and have sex with him," Ragnor cupped Xander's delicate face in his hands, trying to draw comfort and sanity back into the body.

"Love? What is love babe? I don't want love, I don't deserve it, I can't have it, It's impossible, I should just die." Xander snickered. "But sex first," licking his lips in affection.

"But you're hurting."

"No! Shut up! I'm not! Just fuck me!" Xander smacked Ragnor's hand away harshly, glaring " I should've just fucked that random guy on the street! We could've fucked atleast three times by now!"

"No, you're hurting,"

"Them make it go away, make it all go away and sleep with me huh? I'm in pain? Is that what you think? Well than fine, make it go away and fuck me hard enough so I can't walk right for weeks." Xander smiled evily, a no caring mask on his face, that and lust was the only emotions he showed this whole time, even when he was yelling.

Ragnor just stared at Xander, looking like he was about to hide away and run, but then he slammed into Xander's mouth pushing his tongue in for a kiss. The kind of kisses you make only when you care, soft but forcefully. Xander moaned and twirled his tongue with Ragnor's.

This is wrong, he shouldn't do this..but Xander tasted so sweet.

"Fuck me."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV:)<strong>

I wonder if those two are o.k in there. I hope there not doing anything bad, a slight pang in my chest indicated that I refused those thoughts. No, Xander's a good person, he would not just have random sex...Well, but he **is** drunk.

"Why don't you have a drink darling?" The man -Magnus- I slightly like at the moment, only because he and I are not drunk out of our minds.

"No thanks," I refused politely putting my soda down. "I don't drink," and I shouldn't drink. With a grunt he just kept on taking little sips at the vile red looking liquid.

Isabelle, my sister over there is drunk out of her mind. I think she had her fourth glass already, when she's drunk she's like laughing at the weirdest things, silly too. Well atleast she's not sobbing like Izely, I hope she's o.k. Maryanne looked normal though, even if she had like 15 glasses, yes, I counted. Maybe it's because she owns a bar and take liquor better than most people I know.

"I hope they're o.k," I told Magnus, for he was the only one I could talk to at the moment.

"They're fine," He waved it off like it was nothing. "Let them have there fun." I just shook my head in disagreement. Am I the only sane one! Come on!

"I need to escape this," I sighed to myself once more, bars and parties where never my forte.

"Then escape," Magnus suggested plainly tilting the drink in a total normal manner, eyes closed like they where soaked in thought "Escape everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm, let me see darling, I always liked the city landscape...so," setting his drink down Magnus sat up off of the wooden stool. "Let us head to the balcony, shall we?"

I always did like the view, the flashing of the lights, the cities sound that drowned in my ears, bathing in the soulfulness of what is life like at the very moment. "Sure," I agreed, but I didn't know she had a balcony. A very mundane thought, for I've only been here once.

Following Magnus up the many flights of steps, the walls covered with spider webs, an almost olden feel, the steps creaked with each step, a soothing feeling after a while. Daring not to touch the railing at the edge of the stairs, not sure what kind of things where on the rusting metal.

"Have you been up here?"

"Yes."

Well..I feel stupid, of course he has, I just needed to strike some kind of conversation with the sparkly man. The only bright thing in this crepuscular place, not too dark, but seeming like nobody has been up here in years, even I blend into the sunless place, only the slight opening on the top radiating light from the moonbeam light. Dark stairs going up in circular motion, I just-...it's peaceful, and Magnus' light is blinding, it's like a slight ray in my darkness, it's...refreshing.

I'm not sure how much, or long we droned in silence, when i felt myself bump into a body.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead slightly. "Sorry," I guess I wasn't paying much attention, I even ran into him, I think there's sparkled on my body now. Damn.

"Here it is," it seems like he ignored me, this is not how he usually acts, I hope he's o.k, he did have more drinks than everyone. Lifting his hands he beckoned for me to see and...Oh my god. It's wonderful. Not the tallest place in the city, but tall enough, the scenary is breathtaking. My jaw dropped, it's beautiful.

"I know, isn't it" I guess i said beautiful out loud. "...It's my favorite place in the whole giant mass of the east side of America. I use to come here as a child. I knew Maryanne for a matter of many, many years," Taking a deep breath he seemed to be basking in the beauty of it all. The crescent moon high in the sky, stars not noticable by the city signs, the blinking lights reflecting his cat-like eyes as they dilated and slitted making them glow alluringly. "I use to come here to escape, escape my life. To just forget everything," Swing his arms he jumped gracefully on the edge and stood. Taking a step forwards, I was afraid he was going to fall. "It was my sanctuary," Looking back down at me, I saw a different Magnus. It looked like..sorrow? Maybe alcohal made him more calm and not like his usual self. I like this Magnus.

Sitting himself down, his long legs hanging down the long, long way down. I rested my arms on the ledge he was sitting on, relaxing myself, closing my eyes and listening to Magnus humming a sweet, but sad tune, it made me want to cry. I wish I knew the lyrics -if it had any- I just stood there as he hummed, the wind blowing my hair away.

This was our first real moment together.

And I loved it.

His songs told me sorrow, even with no words, it held much meaning.

No need to worry, I told me. There is something to look for in the end. Even if my present or past is tainted. There is something to look for.

And then I smiled happily at the sad melody.

**(Magnus's POV)**

_'Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium'_

Those are the lyrics to the song I'm humming. I didn't sing it out loud, but in my head, I remember everything. In the middle of my song, I stopped looking at the landscape and looked at Alec. He seems to like it..I'm glad, but I don't love him. That saddens me, he is so darling. But I can't love...I can never love again. Reaching towards his face to wipe away the hair that covered his face. stopping myself midway, surprised of what I was doing. I don't love him, I'm only going to use you..yeah, I'm just like **him**. I'll use everyone, just to win.

Huh..how sad. I wish I can love you. But I can't.

And then his eyes opened, I just realized myself the song ended.

"That was beautiful."

I know it was my mothers, I never shared it with anyone.

"I know."

But I can make an acception, you'll run away in the end, for I'm only going to break you.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>This was long..ish. (yes to me it was) It was pretty long, this wasn't the end of the sober parts. But more bar and drunkness next chapter. The next one is the last one of the sober parts. Awww Magnus is sorrowful T.T And Xander still wants sex, you will see what they're doing in there next chapter (poor Ragnor-kun! stuck in a sticky situation) ^.^ No worries ^.^...But Xander likes Alec..? I don't know (actually I do) But you'll find out just review!

I drew Xander AND Ragnor so i'll post them next chapter to see what they look like in my mind ^.^ And damn..Ragnor is hot (Drew them already) his sexy dragon tattoo and all ^.- XD

...This was depressing to write but now worries more funnyness next chapter! -.-' just review, school's starting and i don't want to lose my faith in writing/typing.

Oh and this is the song, Magnus was humming..it's soo sad, but filled wit hope, ILOVEIT. So check it out.

http : / / www . you tube . com / watch?v=o_SChDmSedM&feature=related

please check it out, it's beautiful, that's only the tune, the song is whole song is in latin right here.

http : / / www . you tube . com / watch?v=2QLP4DCcOZA&feature=related

So beautiful, makes me want to cry TT~TT But the tune is slightly different then the song.

Anyway that's all, just review kay? Not that hard, Cause it said I already got 3000+ hits which surprised me. I didn't know about the hits and views till today..lol

Review and more sexyness! X3 I promised Xander in a bunny suit right?...well..i still have that in mind *evil laugh* Just stay tuned. R&R k? Read and review. LOVE YA!

XOXOXOXO


	18. Sober Part 4: The Lion Will Not Let You

**The Model**

**Yukie: **O.k! Hello everyone and thank you all for reviewing ^.^ (Though some of you don't anymore..Am I doing bad?)

The song was from Elfen Lied not Atlab (Avatar) XD But you made me laugh just the same ^.-

Sooo..No hot sexy man sex in this chapter TT-TT Yeah, I know, but this is still rated T (Ratings WILL change later on)..i think..depends.

Last chapter of the sober parts.. I know right? Sadness.

But, that's good, because more plot! *cheers!* And I realize people want fluffyness between the two main people ^.^ no worries there willl be lots! (After around chapter 20) -because I have a surprise in store- ^3^

K.K enjoy (I less that three all of you) 3 = love!

P.S.S! Nyphmaniac Incubus means, Nyphmaniac is someone who likes sex..ALOT and is somewhat addicted to it, and a Incubus is a demon who thrives with sex, it has to have sex to live. A Incubus is a male devil ^.^ (Hope that helped! More vocabulary for you all! -do you love me now?-)...how 'bout now? XD

**Special A/N at the end of the chapter, please read. For 9/11 and lost ones.**

...ENJOY! ^.^

XOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Sober Part 4: The Lion Will Not Let You Go Until He Gets What He Wants<strong>

Talking was not needed, the serene silence of the men droned everything out. Enjoying the peace of just staring at the city, for they'd be training there asses off, never having time by themselves.

Alec was imagining the adventures to come, what will happen? Only time will tell, yes?

* * *

><p><strong>(Magnus's POV:)<strong>

I'm a social person, but at this moment, I was a lost of words, hmmp, the wonderful Magnus Bane not knowing what to say? Ridiculous!...Every single day, the paparazzi following you, make one mistake, a 'wrong' facial expression and it's announced to the world.

Does that what the boy wants? To be 'perfect'. No. I need to stay champion, there's no room for half-assed work, no time for stupid mistakes. This boy, you Alec, do not have the heart to complete this. Too kind, too trusting, so innocent. How I want to rip that innocence away, but also wanting to protect those light eyes.

"So tell me about yourself," I muttered, standing back up and jumping back down to the ground, taking a seat on the wooden chairs. Clean? No idea, but it dosen't matter. I grew up in filth.

".." He just stared back at me, no reply. I waited patiently, he was pondering about his thoughts. "What would you like to know?"

"Not much,"

Manipulate.

"I have a cat, Church," He chuckled to himself, a memory I didn't know and just raised my black brow in amusement.

"Hmm, I see. As you know, I have a cat named Chairman Meow, he's more like a person really, the spoiled little thing." I waved my head as a rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yeah, my parents like -try- to keep Church behaved, but he always wondering around." He said, eyes glittering, talking about his family must be a good thing.

"I see," I repeated. "Well darling tell me about your family."

"Well, my mother looks alot like me, same hair color, same eyes."

"Ahh..You must get your good looks from someone," I smirked, crossing my arms and leaning against the chair, legs crossed and getting comfortable. Thinking we'll be talking for a while.

Seeing the most sweetest blush I've seen in like, forever, he continued. "Dad looks like Isabelle, trait wise he does. Jace. Jace." He mimicked shaking his head in a smirk. "He's my adoptive brother, we look nothing alike, I seem scrawny around, though I'm taller. Blonde hair and his stunning eyes, he looks like he was ripped out of some fairy tail book,"

Letting my arms fall I stood up and walked over to Alec, standind right next to him, both of us leaning aganist the edge, him leaning forward to look down upon the scenary. While I faced the opposite direction. "You seem quite infatuated with this, _Jace_."

"No!" I lowered my eyes at him in disagreement. You like this Jace. I can tell. He can't 'love' anyone but me. I'm not with him yet, and when I own something. It's mine, and mine only.

"Really?" I mumbled, another blush streaked across his face.

When he's mine, I own him. But not now, he's still a free man. Just fall in love me.

Let me break your sweet innocence.

"Uh, well. No, I mean, Maybe, no wait! I-"

"Be honest, I know." I did, whoever this Jace kid was, he's no match against me.

"I use to have a major crush on him...I thought, I loved him." He silenced, seeming to be very interested in the ground.

Trust **me**.

Let **me** inside your heart.

Love **me**.

"Do you know what love is?" I asked him.

"I thought I did, but no," Hesitating once more he waited, like he was waiting for the right answer. "No." He answered firmly. "I don't know what love is...Have you loved before Magnus?"

Chuckling I wrapped my arms around his waist, he's back against my chest, I could feel him stiffen.

"No." I lied. "I never loved anyone before." I use to know what love is. "Can you, darling?" I asked burrying my face in his hair.

_'I love you.'_

"Teach me what love is?"

I'm not lying. I would never forget what love is.

I'm using you, make me feel love again, just this once, so I could have that warmth that have left me cold. So I can feel loved again and I can love you in return, but my love is fake of course. I know I can't love like I did, that wouldn't be fair.

Just love me.

So I can just throw you back, and trash you away like you're nothing. Just like **him**.

I could feel him shivering in my arms. "M-magnus?"

Warm.

I want that warmth, give me it and I will 'love' you in return..Even, just, for a little while.

"Just stay in my arms."

"O-o.k," I thought he would regect, for that's the kind of person he is. But, no, he's smarter than I thought, because if he regected, I wouldn't let go. There's no way he could've broke free.

Holding him tighter, I softly pecked his forhead.

You are mine now Alexander Lightwood.

Don't ever forget that.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ragnor's POV:)<strong>

I kissed him again.

Relieving a slit of his desires.

Xander, you do not desereve to be 'fucked'.

So I did the next best thing...

I knocked him out.

Taking classes of martial arts -and many other- was useful. I didn't hurt him, just made him fall asleep till, an hour or so. He'd be beast free than on (I hope). Not that I don't love it- I mean...I hate it? No, No, No! I do NOT like sex craved, sexy- NOO! Stupid, stupid lewd thoughts!

Laying him on his back, I reached for my shirt, my favorite shirt: torn.

Damn it! How Am i suppose to go out there with no shirt on? Show off my long ass tattoo? No. There's only one shirt and it's Xander's.

Of course I give it to him, I'd rather be walking around exposed then let it be him. Poor boy, raped. I can't even imagine that. Aww the poor baby. Hugging him slightly I wanted to protect him, so skinny and beautiful. It's pratically half and half. You just want to fuck him to the ground or protect him. His father -and his 'friends'- was not one of those to protect him. But I will. I'm not the ones who fall in love at first sight. I'm a naturally guilty person. I just want to protect something and Xander needs someone to comfort him. Not Izely, hell no.

Sighing, I put his shirt back on, sliding them through with delicacy, kind of hard not to think of him as someone unfragile. I mean look at him, look at him! So vulnerable and fucking cute right now. When I've heard from Izely that he's an 'emotionless party pooper.'

Lifting up from the ground, he was actually really light, with one hand holding his body and the other opening the door, I carried him out, the bride style -or whatever you call it- (Modeling positions I'm good at, but not this). Kicking the door open I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

Maryanne was half naked, showing off her 'pole dancing' moves on a cup...don't ask. Izely was sobbing, still, and Isabelle? Yeah It's Isabelle, she was a giggling mess, trying to eat..IS THAT A!- Nevermind, I'm getting out of this circus.

Maryanne had some spare rooms up the other stairs, not the one that led to the roof, so I went up those. Opening up the door and setting Xander down onto the soft bed, taking a chair and sitting next to him. Letting my arms rest and just looked at his face, before I knew it, I fell asleep also..

I hope you have no nightmares, sweet dreams...-Alex- Xander.

* * *

><p><strong>(Xander's POV:)<strong>

Don't touch me...Not with those vile hands bathed in sin.

**_'Father?'_**

What has the world come to? Where is the kindness I've sought for so much.

Someone, someone please save me. Save me from the ones I love.

**_'What are you doing FATHER!'_**

Do you hear it? The Earth is weeping, crying. What have I done, to deserve this.

**_'STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!'_**

Stop, please stop. Don't touch me. No one deserves this but me. I never want this to happen to anyone but me. If I could, I would save everyone from this hateful world. To protect the children -such as myself- that never knew family. Even if I have to re-live those moments, if another could be saved, I would. But, that's not how the works.

Someone save me from my pain, but it's time for me to move on. Try to forget it. The past is the past, even if it hurts too much.

For the ones who have lost and grieved, I want to see a smile. I don't need to smile.

Smile and the world will light up, be happy once more, even if it's hard to move on.

If I could redo everything...I wouldn't. Why? Because it's a part of life, so in the sunny summer day, we can -oneday- all smile at one another. We will see, the ones we've lost, and smile, while crying.

The ones who are lost wouldn't want you to cry, so while I visit your grave, father, I smile. I'll smile for you.

Just for you, bringing warmth, even for only a while.

Just for you.

As i finally open my eyes from my memories, I see Ragnor, I see him asleep. Brushing some of his black hair a way I smiled,

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> Dear readers *blows nose into a tissue* Xander's pov was to explain my thoughts on the 9/11 issue, i know it's one day early..but still. I wanted to celebrate it -yes celebrate- with you all. the ones you have lost will not want to see you cry..So i hope it touched some hearts, even if you lost no one.

Thank you.

(Haven't you fallen even more in love with Xander?..I did,) He wants to see you all SMILE. He visits his dad's grave even though his dad raped him..many, many MANY times...

So thank you, here is my drawing of Ragnor -well how i picture it- Here it is take away the spaces

http : / / neko yukie . devian tart . com /#/d49gxl0

Took me like not even 5 minutes to this, but his hair was the hardest, at first it didn't look like that, till I wondered what Ragnor's hair would look like...no idea in hell, so I imagined that.

Hope you'll like him ^.^ So..is he good enough to like Xander? (not going to post Xander's drawing..YET.)

Drawing something for 9/11 also, not done also ^.^ But -for me- it's not till tommorow ^.^

Hope you all liked the last chap of the Sober parts...(not very humorous a but DON't hurt me!) There was still -some- humor...ish. But it's nearing a time for me where my angst is heading out. (need to pack it up for You Promised,)

That reminds me, I made poll, which ever one of my stories you like the best, just vote and whoever gets the most, I will write 2 chapters instead of one each time a switch between stories.

Oh and the 101th viewer gets a prize ^.^ Any story request I'll do for you,

I can write anything, m/m f/f f/m dosen't matter ^.^

Review!...please, I'm sad right now TT~TT Sorry if it was short...I just updated 6 days ago XD I wasn't going to update for like 2 weeks becuase of my sorrowful state.

XOXOXOXO


	19. Fate Is About To Rise

**The Model**

**Chapter 19: Fate Is About To Rise**

* * *

><p><strong>(Xander's POV:)<strong>

"Thank you." I said kindly to Ragnor, he must have helped me when I was drunk. I remember snippets of what happened, my clothing are still intact, so I guess I didn't do the deed with anyone.

"Hmmm." He hummed, I guess I woke him from his slumber.

"I shall go see if Izely had not killed anyone, I-may not be back." I stated calmly, jumping out of the bed. "You must have carried me, I'm very sorry you had to be bother," I apologized.

"I-its no problem at all Xander." Maybe he's in a state of shock, I was a beast a matter of, maybe half-an-hour ago, maybe even less.

"Well then Ragnor, you should go rest, I shouldn't be back anytime in the mere hour or so.." I opened the door and walked out, "I am very thankful to you sir, I, as they say, owe you one." Once the door was closed, my heart sped up to into a fast pace, feeling the heat rise to my face, I tried to cover my embarrassment with my arms. Oh bloody hell, I-I remember everything. Oh shit. I hope he dosen't think I'm that lewd when I'm normal, ohh how embarrassing, he should've left someone like me alone, not take care of me, we kissed too! It was nice..Wait, no! Am I sexualy frustrated or something? I've never been like this! Well, I don't think I have. He's going to hate me now, sighing, I walked down the steps to Izely.

I really hope she didn't break anything.

*CRASH*

On the contrary-nevermind. She already did.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV:)<strong>

"O-okay." I agreed, he wanted to hold me tight, I can just feel the warmth creeping up to my cheeks.

What is he doing! Why is he doing this?

Do I like him? I-i don't think so, but he does make my heart pound at a dangerous level.

"M-magnus?"

"Hush, darling," He purred against me, his tall figure lean and perfect against me, his face buried in my dark locks, I could feel is breathing, nice and soothing. "Hush," he cooed once more, "Whould you like to hear about my past? Alexander?" Gosh, he said my name..I mean, No! Uhhhh.

I didn't answer him, scared to break the tranquil silence.

"Hmmm," He hummed, "I was born in the Dutch East Indies, my mother was a wonderful person, she was just like the kind caring mother people imagine a women would be, she-died around when I was at the young age of ten. I'm not sure what happened, but everyone blamed me for it. I refused to listen though," he chuckled, "my mom loved me, she always told me she did, but now, I realized, it was all an act, she told me she loved me to pieces, then why would she cry at night? Maybe because I wasn't the child she wanted."

Why is he telling me this?

"I wasn't my father's child, I was the child of a man who raped her."

Does he trust me this much? Or does he tell this to everyone?

"So I was a damned child from the start." I could feel him shift against me, looking up at the cimmerian sky.

"W-why are you telling _me_ this?" What makes me so special to hear the oh so great Magnus Bane's history.

I could hear him chuckle lightly, "Well there's no one else here? Also. I like you," he purred.

Oh shit, he did not just say that, my face felt like a volcano, I bet it looked like a tomato too.

"Uhhh, I-I have t-t-to go, ummm change my goats now, BYE!" Prying myself off of him, not looking back, I ripped open the door and headed downstairs.

H-he does not like me, this is sooo not happening, I mean I hate him..right? Uh ch'ya I do...

I didn't even see the hurt on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Magnus' POV:)<strong>

Hmmm, he left me-The hurt on my face was as clear as a glass pane window, but he didn't even turn around, oh well, it was fake anyways.

Sighing, I looked at the divine scenary a head of me. Everything that I spoke was true, I did like him, my history was real. I really don't know why I told him though, maybe if I let him think I trust him, he would trust me as well.

Running my lean fingers through my hair, I sighed heavily.

Alexander Lightwood, what a beautiful name, how you'll be mine, soon enough, soon enough.

Blinking, I wanted to stay a little while longer, for the place, my sanctuary that I hid in when I was younger.

The moon was bright and full, the wind just perfect. Hitting my face, how I've missed this place.

* * *

><p><strong>(Izely's POV:)<strong>

Oh shit to the fuck-I broke the table...WICKED!

"Izely?" I heard someone called out my name, "Iz?" Oh of course, it's my dear sex beast.

"OHH! XANDER! DID YOUR SEX FEEL GOOD!" I screamed aloud, just imagine it, do it, imagine, hot man sex with the two hell a fine assed men, yeah I know, so fuckin' sexy, yes? Of course it is.

"Izely what did you do?"

Awww, he's so cute, with his accent and all. "Awww, just broke some tables, nothing special."

"You'll have to pay for them."

"SOO," I ignored his demands, "How was the sex?"

"I did _not_ have sex with Ragnor." I knew Ragnor wouldn't do something to my silver haired beauty.

"WHY THE HELL NOT! Well it's his fuckin' shittin' lost that he didn't have the balls to bang your ass."

"I will bang no ones ass," turning drunkly around, I met dark emerald eyes.

"Well Ragnor, darling, you missed out hun." I grinned fully, "And maybe one day you can both s-"

I was interupted by a bang of the door...Oh look it's Alexander. He was all flushed and red and panting heavily.

"Did you have sex too?" I asked nonchalantly, my nails are very interesting, yes the pretty blue color...

"Uhh, What?" Little Alexy looked all dumbfounded.

"So you didn't have sex?" I concluded, "buuut, then who did?"

"NO ONE," Xander and Ragnor yelled in a unison that cleary shocked both of them.

"Nu uh uh. Naughty denial does not help no one dears, just be honest and tell me that Ragnor's penis shoved up your ass, and you where nearly screaming in dreamy ecstasy, agree, then I'll leave you alone." Xander's cheek got darker and darker by the moments I said this.

"He did not!" Covering his face in sheer embarrassment, my little Xander just wanted to crawl in a hole and die I bet.

My mouth urged up into a grin and laughed a loud. Oh how I love to rip my dear baby's emotionless mask away and see him share some of his feelings, even if I have to do this. What happened in the past traumatized him, left him dull and numb, but underneath all of that is the fun, kind man that I know he'll grow to be.

"Oh ho, ho," I laughed evily, "Ragnor's aroused."

"I am not!"

"Of course your not," I rolled my eyes visibly and clearly for all to see.

"What's happening?" Alec mumbled under his breath, palm against face.

"AND YOU!" I pointed my accusing finger at Alec, "You! My sexy boy, have you done the naughty."

"Iz, no one, 'did' anyone. Stop talking nonsense." Awww emotionless Xander's back, oh joy -not-.

"Whose fucking who?" Another one has arrived, and it's one that I despise, to the core, the fucking sexy model, Magnus Bane. He had something about him, maybe it's his aura, but it's doom for us, I can just feel it.

Glaring, I snapped at him, "Your mom."

"Oooh that hurt real bad," he faked pain a shot in his heart. There was hurt though, but only for a mere second. Rarely noticable, but it was there. Ohh did I hit a personal spot? Great. I have a feeling, he's no good, a bad sign. Magnus should be no where near us, no where near Alec to be specific.

"Oh did it?" I retaliated quite weakly.

So that's how it went on, fighting and fighting. All through the night, the Isabelle girl woke up in the morning, My dear friend Maryanne was awake the whole time I bet. just sat there, pretending to be knocked out and listened to our converstion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV:)<strong>

It's been around two weeks from the bar incident. I had fun, I really did, Magnus didn't contact me through that whole time, except once, not long ago, he was calling us to hear of a story. I don't know what story, but just a story.

I decided to take a little walk today, nothing really important, I just needed some fresh air. I was walking near a hospital, it was really pretty, with white walls and many windows, a green terrain of grass everywhere. There was one part with a patheric looking fence, only that part, I wonder why? As I got closer, I felt something beneath my foot.

It was black, I hope it isn't something dead! Squatting down, I picked up the poor thing. It was very black with green eyes. I looked around to see who it belonged to. It's a bird, yup it is. Aww the poor thing, maybe I should leave it here, just in case the owner come back for it. It's so beautiful, the green eyes just staring at you. Maybe I should just keep it, no, it'll make me feel guilty, ummm, okay! I'll keep it, I don't know why, but I have this feeling that it will never be found if I don't pick it up.

"I guess I'll name you something." I pondered about it and looked up at the clear sky. Something white and fast flashed before my eyes, it was big, too big for any bird, maybe I'm imagining things.

"Take care of it."

I looked behind me to find nobody, oh my god, I'm going crazy. Okay a name for this beautiful thing, a name, a name.

Looking up at the sky I saw the white again, blinking it was gone.

"I know! I'll name you..I'll name you. Ummm, aha! From now and then on your name will be Sora, yup Sora, like the sky, just like the sky, Sora."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>The two weeks? Yeah well it's coming up next, it's more about Magnus' past and more about him, IT'S IMPORTANT, so you have to read it, it's 8000+ words long, yes, I am already done with it. I'm also going to make it a separate, and yes it's VERY, VERY long -the next chapter is-

so did you like this chapter? Izely is more mature that most think she is. She's VERY smart. Also, Magnus is not that much of an douche. Also, Xander all flustered and Iz and her sex talk XD

REVIEW and you'll get ur next chapter...maybe even today, or tommorow, depending on your reviews XD (Also for any spelling mistakes, i hate grammer and vocab, it hates me too, so just ignore unless something is really bothering) And hope to get the next chapter soon, IT'S MY ALL TIME FAVORITE, out of all the things ive written, no kidding. Also this story has lots and lots of plot XD

okay DONE

XOXOXOXOXO


	20. The Song Of The Bird

**The Model**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> I wanted to enlighten everyone with this story, more like an extra, for I just posted the last chapter like...not that long ago

**(READ THIS)**Most of this plot doesn't belong to me, belongs to the anime Air, it is truly beautiful and heartful, this is mostly on Magnus and his past, now worries and please don't skip this -extra chapter- it has Magnus written all over it and explains him more, but the plot with the girl comes from Air, so yup, it's a beautiful anime and please, pretty please listen to this song -from Air- while reading this, please, please do, I highly recommend it, and don't call me a spoiler person, because I stopped in the middle...Why? Because I was actually motivated by the song...not the anime, I was about to put this up for another idea, then the song came to my mind, I was about to help find the reason in life, but then I was like...No, I want a different plot.

So before you flame me and call me a 'bad' person, I didn't even see the end so, ne. Also this chapter is actually really, REALLY VERY important in the plot to come. Also more POV's..Izely and etc's in it so this chapter is VERY, VERY important.

Disclaimer: Do not own CC's characters, or any plot you remember from Air, but all the other plot and ideas are mine.

Enjoy! -I wasn't finish with my sorrowful state-...sorry...All of this is in Third or Magnus's POV, etc.

The song! Highly RECOMMEND IT! DO IT!...Seriously, it sets the tone of the whole chapter...So listen to it and read this, repeat it as you read this etc...I'm serious, do it. ^.^ Also I read the whole story out loud and did voices whenever Magnus or somebody was talking and...I kinda _ Can't tell you, but just when somebodies talking, try to speak it out ^.- it adds more feeling. lol this is like what happened to Magnus while he was gone all last 2 weeks and so on from chapter 19.

lol the story of the maiden, I made most of it up XD since I don't remember at all the story, they didn't give you much.

Link to the song...DO IT! also if you do (which I highly recommend, -yes, I'm begging- this story is long so just make the purrty song go on repeat)

http : / / www . you tube . com / watch?v=jjz9Ffymdis

XOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Song of the Bird<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV:)<strong>

_**(Day One)**_ Stupid, stupid Ragnor! THE Magnus Bane didn't need training, I mean he's the best, the top dog, the bane of existence.

So why was the top model walking around aimlessly? Hell, he didn't even know. All the sparkly man knew was that he was pissed off and trying to cool off his steam. Stupid, stupid Ragnor! It's all his fault that he couldn't see Alec for awhile. Not that he really cared, but he needs the beauty to fall for him.

Cursing under his breath Magnus walked along a green terrain of grass, not sure how he got there but whatever. Not watching his step, the man stepped on something soft and white, lifting his foot Magnus saw this white bird like stuffed animal and looked at it. Shrugging, Magnus had no time to pick up stupid toys.

The ones he never had... Before he walked off he heard a soft feminine voice.

"Excuse? Mister? Can you pick up Tori?" Whipping his head back, Magnus looked into sky blue eyes. It was a little girl, no larger than the fence that kept her in and kept the bird away from her. Looking up Magnus finally looked up at the building he was walking inf ront of.

A hospital.

Magnus looked at her once again as she gripped onto the wired fence, looking with longing at the toy that was left a little behind him. Turning around Magnus picked up the bird and whiped away the dirt that was caught in the birds soft fur and walked towards the blonde haired little girl, handing the toy to her with no problem.

"Thank you," She murmured as she hugged the bird tightly looking up at Magnus with a grateful smile, which Magnus returned half-heartedly.

"You're welcome dear, why are you here?" He couldn't have cared less, "Where's your mother?" The blue eyes blinked at him for a few seconds. Smiling she answered with a huge grin.

"Mommy? Oh! Well mommy's dead sir, oh but daddy - - - mommy said he needed to do something important and left...But I haven't seen daddy for a long, long time, I hope he's okay, he use to give me gifts. See," Holding the stuff toy to the stunned Magnus, "Mister? Do you know where daddy is?"

Magnus just blinked at her...Why is she smiling? Why isn't she crying? Not really wanting to sound rude, Magnus answered instantly.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh?" She smiled wider. "Oh well Daddy use to say he loved my smile," She giggled. Then her eyes showed some sorrow. "Mommy did too, but I'll see her soon...Mr. Doctor said to the nice nurse lady, I wasn't suppose to hear it, but, I really needed to go to the bathroom. But...He said I won't live any longer...I- I only had two months to live."

Magnus stared at the sweet little girls smiling face and frowned. "Well...What do you want?" Magnus asked harshly, realizing she had a grip on the man's jacket, she let go.

"S-sorry mister b-but would you play with me? Aunty's too busy to play with me, so can you?"

Magnus just stood there, but then smiled. "Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do" Jumping over the pathetic fence that he was sure was only for her. "Call me Magnus."

"O.K! Thank you, my name is Sora! The sky! Just like the sky! Thank you Mr. Maggie!"

Magnus' brow twitched, "Wha-" But stopped short by the little girl, no higher than his waist, hugging him tightly -bird in hand-, eyes widening in surprise, Magnus stiffened. But relaxed, petting her golden locks. "You're welcome, darling." He smiled for real.

She's just like Magnus.

"So what do you want to play?" He asked, prying her tiny hands off him.

"Umm...How about birds!" She exclaimed lifting her hands up towards the air, flapping them around as she ran off.

"H-hey!" Magnus yelled after her.

"Come catch the Mr. Maggie! Catch the bird!" She giggled, running around. Magnus was slightly uncomfortable, I mean, he just met her. But what can a kid do? Nothing much.

"O-okay?" He slightly questioned, running awkwardly towards the little girl.

"Come on Mr. Maggie!" She laughed joyfully, the tone that could make anyone smile, even the birds that where in the trees seem to sing and 'laugh' with her.

Magnus was still slightly awkward, running -more like fast walking- towards her.

"Mr. Maggie?" She came to an halt and ran back to Magnus, "Are you okay? Do you need water? You're running funny." She asked, looking up at Magnus.

"I'm fine," Magnus coughed.

"Oh no!" She gasped suddenly. "Mr. Maggie's hurt!" She cried, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't go like mother Mr. Maggie," She cried, trying to catch her tears with the palm of hands. "D-don't go," She whispered. Falling to the ground and clenching the grass. "DON'T GO!"

Something was wrong with her, Magnus thought as he just stared at the little girl weeping on the ground, her mood going into overdrive, bi-polar, totally changing in the last minute.

"I-I'm right here," Magnus cooed, bending over and patting her back in awkward comfort, clearing his throat.

Nobody has ever 'needed' him before. No one ever cried for him before.

"Mr. Maggie?" She lifted her head, suddenly glomping him onto his back. "Sorry, Mr. Maggie," she whimpered. "I-I don't really know what happened. A break down? I think that's what they call it." She smiled. "Do you still want to play birds?" She asked.

"Um, sure." It was out of character for Magnus to be a loss of words, but as a child, he never played with anybody. "How do you play birds exactly?"

"Well, first I'll be the maiden bird, and you'll try your best to catch me, because in an old story, the young man was looking for a girl with wings and she could FLY! Can you believe that, she could fly high in the sky," She went on in excitement. "where the wind blows and she probably feels good, to see everything from up there." The blonde pointed up to the blue sky, Magnus just sat on the ground, listening. "Everything on the ground would look really small, even you Mr. Maggie, and you're huge," she exclaimed, waving her arms to show how big Magnus was. Sitting down next to him she wiggled and sat in is lap, startling the young model. "There's a girl with pretty wings in the sky." She murmured at Magnus, her voice changed into a less hyper one. "She's in the air flying against the wind, right at this moment. Flying free with the birds in the sky, singing their song and sharing stories, flying together up there...That's where I want to be,"

"What's so great about the sky?"

"I can finally be free and feel the air, let go of everything and feel no more pain right here," Sora pointed at her chest. "No more crying in pillows, I could cry in the clouds and finally see a rainbow up close. I wouldn't have to hide myself from anyone, I wouldn't disappoint anyone."

"But you'd be lonely."

"Why don't you come with me Mr. Maggie?" She stated with a giggle shifting her position in Magnus' lap. "But that's no possible, I will come visit you and Aunty, but If I never come back, I will always be right here." She smiled as she put a hand on where Magnus' heart would be. "I will be a memory that I hope will never be forgotten."

"I see." Magnus answered, looking at the birds in the sky, chirping and flying free.

"OKAY! Let us play birds!" She cheered, getting off Magnus and running around. "No one's watching you Mr. Maggie. So run, run! Like you never ran before and catch the Maiden Bird,"

With out another word, Magnus would never think he'd do this. He shouldn't act like he always those, he should be a friend, to the little girl, Sora, who will die in a two months.

"I'll get you Maiden Bird!" Magnus smiled sorrowfully.

"Ahh! You will never find me, I'm high in the sky, flying free.."

* * *

><p><strong>(Magnus' POV)<strong>

_**(Day Two)**_ What to strike me to come back the next day, ignoring the constant yells from Ragnor and come back? I truly don't know. I spent the whole day with Sora. Till the sun set in the sky and she had to go. Mostly, because I promised her I would come back, I have a week before I'm getting out of D.C so why don't a spend it with her? Did I want to? Was it just pity I was feeling for the little girl?...Or Maybe it was because she was just like me, who doesn't have a mom or dad, or friends as a child to call to 'play'. Was it because, I could at least be here for the little girl -unlike myself who was left alone- even for a little while.

Walking till I got to the hospital, I saw Sora standing in front of the fence, waiting for me. With that pathetic toy bird with her...Tomi was that it? Tora? Ugh whatever, don't care.

With a smile I approached her, jumping over the little fence.

"So how was your morning darling?"

"It was fine Mr. Maggie, but the man kept on putting needles in me. See?" Lifting up her sleeve, I could see the many Band-Aids on her arm.

"Yes, I see."

"Do you want to play today?" She asked, holding the bird in her arms. She was wearing a white dress that looked like a hospital gown, but it was long and went to her knees. "How old are you Mr. Maggie?"

"Oh? I'm 21," I answered, picking her up and walking around till we got to a tree.

"Really? Doc' says I'm 10 or something."

She's 10 She looked no older than like seven.

"Oh really? When's your birthday?" I asked, setting her on one of the branches, one of the many trees that covered this green terrain.

"Birthday?..Ummm I don't know."

What? No birthday?

"Hmm? Really? A birthday is a special thing."

"Really? B-but I don't have one," she lowered her head like she should be shameful of this, "I-I'm sorry."

Poor child.

"No, no, no, how about in five days, that will be your birthday," I smiled, since I'll be leaving for training then.

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll celebrate it... together." Even though I've only known you for a day. You're going to die in 2 months, so I'll just be kind, even just for a little while.

"Okay...I want one present Mr. Maggie," She giggled, jumping out of the tree and into my arms as I sat her down and myself against the trunk.

"What will it be."

I can get her anything, money, a job? To model, a game, anything.

"Not in a helicopter, but I want to fly."

Everything but that.

"Oh..."

I can't give her that, no one can fly without wings, unless you're skydiving, but that's not what she wants, she wants real wings and to fly effortlessly. Without any worry.

"You can't get me that...Can you?" She murmured softly, hiding her eyes in the hems of her sleeves. "You can't. No one can, it's impossible isn't it? But, if that ever comes true, if someone can grant my wish, I'll give them Tori."

I can't give her that. I'm sorry.

"No. I'll try my best to help you fly, no worries darling. I'll try my best, and you'll fly."

"Promise?" She smiled, lifting up her little finger.

"Promise," I assured her and myself, I promise you that I will try my best. I confirmed it with my pinky finger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Day three)<strong>_ I played the Maiden Bird game with her all day yesterday, also this other game, where the bird, Toru? Tiro? Would talk to her and I'll be there helping, brushing her hair as she told me many things. Today I was playing with her hair as we talked.

"Mr. Maggie?" she said my name softly.

"Hmm?" I hummed, closing my eyes and feeling the air hit my face.

"The Maiden Bird had a story," Sora giggled, "But it's not finished."

"How so?" I asked, braiding her hair.

I'm not a kind of person to care, hmmp, no way. But I can offer my kindness to her, I mean she's going to die anyway.

Don't get attach, never get attach, everyone that I get attached to, will have a horrible fate.

She's going to die, soon enough.

Don't get attach.

Never get attach, or they'll always hurt you in the end, no matter how much you love them, at the end...They'll always hurt me.

"Well there was a young man who seeked out the Maiden Bird, but that's all I know, mother used to tell me the story, but I don't remember anything but her face and the story, I don't even remember daddy's face. Doctor said my memory is failing on me...But I want to remember everything. Doctor said to the nice nurse lady, I'll forget everything, around the time I die, I'll forgot everything. But! I don't want to forget!" I could here her sobbing, but I couldn't see her face. "I don't want to forget you Mr. Maggie!" She cried, ripping her head towards me as her braids fall out and land on her body, strands blowing in the wind as they also seem to wipe away the tears, "I don't want to forget our time together, it's been a little while, b-but Mr. Maggie is special, he cares about me, don't you Mr. Maggie?"

No, I don't.

No.

"Yes darling, I do." I DO NOT CARE FOR YOU, I don't care for anyone.

"Thank you for caring about me Mr. Maggie. No one cares about me but the doctors, but that's probably because Aunty has a lot of money."

I see, I'm probably like that too, I have a lot of money. Does Ragnor care about me? Probably not, he's just my Manager.

I want to be cared about too. Love me Alec. Too bad I won't be able to love you back.

"But maybe, just maybe, could you tell the story of the Maiden Bird to me?"

"I'm going to be busy tonight, but I can do it tomorrow night and I'll tell you the day after that."

"Oh, o.k!" She giggled, poking me in my belly button. "You have a small belly button," she giggled as I started to tickle her. She yelled at me, laughing at me to stop, still laughing with her eyes, pretending to pout at me but Sora couldn't help but smile.

I poked her on her forehead in return, "Ok Maiden Bird," I smirked, "since I've been chasing you for so long, it's time for the Maiden Bird to go one her journey and find me."

"Find you?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I've guess I've been on the ground for too long, so lend me your wings and catch me. Sora, I also love your smile"

She smiled in reply, "..Okay!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Day Four) <strong>_Last night I didn't have the time to search for the story of the Maiden Bird, so I guess I'll do it tonight and tell her tomorrow.

Yesterday was what you may call, fun. I laughed a lot, really laughed. Like, I've never laughed that much before, this girl, Sora. She's something special, I only wish that after she died, I want someone who can make me laugh, really laugh, not fake.

Don't get attach.

She'll die in the end.

But don't think of that, It'll be two months from now...two months too soon.

To bad I'll be leaving D.C on the day after her birthday, but I'll come back, I'll come back, right before she dies.

I will, I will be there to hold her hands when she dies, so in two months, when she does, I WILL be there to help her fly...If only I could, she'll die, knowing that I never kept her promise, but my promise was that I'll try my best, doesn't mean I'll succeed.

After playing with her, for yet again, the whole day, I went home, and tried to find the story of the Maiden Bird, but they're was never the whole story...Damn.

Sitting here in hotel balcony right outside of Ragnor and my room, a laptop set in my lap, trying to Google this stupid thing.

Maiden Bird, Maiden bird, who knows the story of the Maiden Bird? Picking up my phone as it reflected the moonlight I dialed Ragnor's number.

"Yes?" A calm voice answered from the other end.

"Ragnor come out here," I demanded and then, closed the phone without another word. Not a moment later Ragnor walked in, in his white robe -just like me-.

"What do you want Magnus?" He asked, setting himself on the chair next to me. The city lights cascading below us.

"I need help." He waited patiently for me to continue. Clearing my throat I may as well. "I met this...person and-"

"Magnus are you dating someone! Finally?"

Glaring at him for interrupting, I continued, "She-"

"Oh ho, ho, and it's a women."

Sighing heavily, I took in a few breaths. Resist the urge to punch, resist. "She," I went on with more irritable voice, "wanted to know of a story, probably one of those old, ancient ones. You, know," I waved my hair in a nonchalant way.

"No. I don't. But Magnus really? What kind of women are you trying to imp-"

"Shut up! Ragnor she's 10 for all that's damned, shut the hell up!" I snapped.

"Hmmm I never knew you striked as a pedophile."

OKAY, that's it!

Kicking the patio chair away, I growled and stormed into the suite and slammed the translucent glass. Plopping down onto the golden bed, I started to change.

"What are you doing?"

Ignoring him, I threw on a black shirt and sparkly skinny jeans and stepped out of the suite.

"Magnus? Magnus? MAGN-" Cutting him off with the slam of the door, I stalked off. Trying to cool my head. Leaving the back way -since reporters and etc, will be out-

...Well that was...STUPID! I acted like a child, but I guess adults are really no different, don't understand? Don't dare to deny, that you want attention, to want to be loved, to be cared for. I won't listen to the denial. It's true, and we get angry when others don't agree with us. The stupid god damn wars of death. We are all children. Getting angry and throwing a tantrum, adults just do the same thing, kind of, they just do stupid things. We are, such perfect humans...

Well that's interesting, I'm pretty sure I wore this jacket once before...okay eww. Searching the right pocket was my phone. Well isn't that nice. The left one...what the hell? A piece of paper? It was a little and blue, unfolding it, I saw the name.

Xander.

Oh heavens. He hate that boy, not sure why, but whenever I just look at his calm no it all face. Who else wants to punch that pretty boys face in? Anybody?

Hmmm, interesting. I shall call him. Not sure why, but he's smart. He might as well know the story. There's a 99.9% chance he will hang up on me, but fuck it, I will.

Dialing the number, I held the cold piece of metal against my ear. First ring, second ring...I'm waiting.

"HEYY! Who the hell calls Xander?" This voice, I blinked, it's so fucking familiar. "Well it's THE Izely Smith and you better have a good shittin' reason to call me! Interrupting my damn game of LIFE!."

...oh shit, I hate this lady.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV)<strong>

It's been a little more than a week since the wild and crazy party...I'd rather not think about it. Xander had just stepped out to get, I think something to eat. He wanted to make us a late dinner instead of room service, so now Izely was yelling at somebody. Scooting closer I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh ho, ho! It's you! Fucky little bastard, you think you can just call in the middle of the night! What gives you the right! Who do you think you are!" Izely yelled into the poor phone, I felt bad for it and for the person on the other end. Who was it?

"Izely?" I tried to interrupt. With no avail I scooted away, maybe Xander's in the hall or something.

"MAGNUS BANE!"

With those words, I stopped dead in my tracks. Magnus? Magnus! How did he get Xander's cell phone number? Listening to the conversation near the door, i don't think Izely even acknowledge my existence.

"Huh? You want to know what!" Izely barked once more. I've been getting use to her screams.

"HEEEELL TO THE NOO!" ...Never mind, I think my ears are bleeding.

After while with more screeching of that wretched word: no. The yelling dead down.

"Fine! Fine I'll tell you! I'M EXCITED! OOHH my mother use to tell this story to me!" She joyfully smiled. Well, that's different, what happened to the yelling.

"What's going on?"

Jumping almost five feet up into the sky and my heart almost escaping my throat I turned around to see beautiful silver eyes staring at me. Beautiful? I mean-.

"What are you doing?" Oh how i love his accent. Magnus has a slight one too, i just can't pin point where it's from.

"X-Xander."

"That is I," He smiled, tilting his head to peer through the door at Izely. "What is she doing? Bloody hell...she's got my phone."

"OKAY, OKAY, EHEM.

This story, of a long, long journey is one passed down from mother to child. There once was a boy in an old town. Nothing special, nothing at all. He was told from his mother, and his mother's mother. That. That there's with wings in the sky. She's in the air flying against the wind with her wings out spread even now."

I looked at Xander but found him staring attentively at Izely. I just listened.

"The mother and the mother's mother searched for the girl with wings, but with no avail. So the son, tried to find The Maiden Bird.

As her grew older, his mother died, so he carried on what she had failed. Going from town to town, trying to find a living and The Maiden Bird. One day, he settled into alittle town near the ocean. Nothing very special, he would leave in a week or so. Sleeping on a little gray wall over the beach, he slepted. When he woke up, he saw this girl. With blonde hair and blue eyes.

-OKAYY well some people tell what she looked like differently, but my care taker told me this version...no Bane I will not repeat it...Shut up bastard...EHEM, back to the story-"

I couldn't hear what Magnus was saying but i could hear Izely just fine...What's this about a Maiden Bird?

"She had a dream, she wanted to fly really bad, that was her only dream, she had no family except for her Aunt. But, the women never had time for a family, the women was cold and distant. So that left the girl alone. When the boy saw her it was no pleasant surprise. They became friends in a mere matter of days. He even been to her house for dinner and played together.

One day, she started to have 'dreams' ones that she just slept and slept through. There was a girl talking to her, a girl with wings speaking to her. Each day, the dreams got worse and worse.

Was it because of him?

As the number of stars in heavens, as the number of kaya trees in the mountains. Greater than the numbers of the seven autumn flowers, my beloved child sleeps..

Everyone that gets even a little close to her grows far away, because of her emotionally breakdowns they stay away. He started to hurt too, and so, he moved away.

When he came back, she was weak and unable to walk, her Aunt finally started to love her again, to be a family. And he stayed with her, for a long while.

On one fateful day, she wanted to go to the beach, so they Aunt and him both took her. She wanted to walk along the beach by herself, each step she took, drawled her closer to him, each step was weary and she finally got to her Aunt, hugging her tightly, and died in her arms.

She was the spirit of The Maiden Bird, she spread out her wings, and flew gracefully to the sky in front of everyone-"

"Then she got shot down by arrows, as the bloody body hung there," Xander interrupted, I think Magnus could hear him, because he got closer to the phone. "against the full moon, her beaten body disappeared in bright light," Xander continued. "That was the end of that Maiden Bird, the Aunt, went on a journey, she was going to find her, no matter what. Chase and chase, over and over again, The Maiden Bird will be found and will be lost again. As she flies in the air, you can only find her spirit wondering inside someone, someone who needs to be found. But will always be lost, who will find The Maiden Bird?"

"HEYYY XANDER! That was...DIFFERENT! My version was that she flew up into the sky and flown on forever more! WHY IS YOURS SO DEPRESSING!"

"Because Izy," He rolled his eyes, "I practically lived in a bar, folklore and stories I've heard many of them. This is the most accurate version."

"It's depressing," Izely pouted.

"Yeah I know."

It was sad...but it's only a little fairy tale story.

"Don't look down Alec," feeling someone put his hand on my head I looked up. "It's only a mere story, nothing to beat yourself up about," playing with a strand of my hair, Xander smiled once more than walked away.

"WHAT! DAMN BASTARD HUNG UP! FUCKIN' BANE! NOT EVEN A THANK YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Magnus' POV)<strong>

_**(Day Five)**_ Today I told her the story of The Maiden Bird, she cried with joy, sadness and laughter

"I want to find the girl Mr. Maggie, and maybe then, she can grant my wish!"

"Okay maybe someday."

Why do I stay with this child? I care for nobody? Why should I?

"YES! And I want Mr. Maggie to come with me too, because I LOVE YOU." Ahh yes that's why. "Mr. Maggie?"

"Yes?" I answered as she settled in my lap.

"I've been having scary dreams," I waited for her to continue, "This person, it's talking to me, I'm not sure who it is, but it is telling me to forget and 'fly' away. I can't see its face it's to fuzzy."

...Hmmm that's weird, well people have strange dreams all the time.

"It's fine darling, let us just play today"

"OKAY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Day Six) <strong>_She had a dream again, I'm not sure what, but she still seemed very cheerful, but very forgetful, I think she's okay.

I settled into my chair and decided to look for something, anything, something to entertain me. I haven't talked to Alec for awhile, she's been on my mind too much.

Ragnor's very asleep at the moment, it's only 11 a.m. I bought her flowers today, they're in my car. After tomorrow I'm heading off, at least I can be there for her before. I should get to the hospital early. I should get some rest. I can maybe-

*Ring, Ring*

The phone in my jacket vibrated and emitted sound as I looked at the number.

Unidentified.

"Hello?" Who the hell is calling me?

"Are you someone by the name of, uhh, Mr. Maggie?"

Only Sora calls me that. "Magnus, what do you want?" I snapped.

"This is Doctor Moore, I'm Sora's doctor, Sora has been calling out your name, something is emotionally wrong with this girl, she's been crying for about an hour now. Nothing we do has calmed her down. We looked into her book and found only your number and her Aunts. We've trying to contact the women but it never works, can you come over and-"

"I'll be right over."

W-what happened? What's wrong? Her breakdowns never last for more than a couple of minutes?

Something is happening? But what?

'One day, she started to have 'dreams' ones that she just slept and slept through. There was a girl talking to her, a girl with wings speaking to her. Each day, the dreams got worse and worse.'

No, no that's just some stupid fairy tale. A myth.

As I arrived into the hospital, I went straight for her room. I remember the number 77.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Opening the door I saw at least three people holding her down...Sora. She was crying, the tears kept on coming and coming, her eyes where the palest blue I have ever seen.

"LET ME G-GO." She cried over and over again.

"Hold her down Maria, we will inject some-"

"No." Turning around they saw me calmly standing there. "Can I talk to her, just leave it to me."

"Sir, I don't think that's very-"

"No," the doctor interrupted one of the nurses. "I've seen him many times, if anyone can stop her it's him."

No shit I can do it.

When the left, my shell was shattered.

Sora? My face was a surprised when she kept on crying. "Sora?"

"W-who's there? "

"It's me," I hate this name, "Mr. Maggie."

"Mr. Maggie?"

"Yes, Sora it's me."

She stopped screaming and looked up at me with pale eyes, they looked blinded.

"I don't know you."

What?.."Sora look it's your friend, it's me, Mr. Maggie."

"No, I don't know who you are," the voice that held these words, where calm, not Sora's. "I know nobody with such a name, no one. Who is this? Are you here to take me away?"

"What?"

"Are you going to take me away? You said we'll fly together, you said you would."

'Doctor said my memory is failing on me...But I want to remember everything. Doctor said to the nice nurse lady, I'll forget everything, around the time I die, I'll forgot everything. But! I don't want to forget!'

"Sora? Have you forgotten me?"

"Forgotten who?"

"Hmmmm," It kind of aches. My heart it feels like it's been clenched, "There is a person you know, he is a very important person to you." It's quite painful, talking about yourself to another who has forgotten.

"Why is that?"

"His name was Mr. Maggie."

"Mr. Maggie?"

"Yes darling," I crept closer as she sat on the hospital bed, I shifted myself next to her, "He promised you something, he promised you that he could make you fly high in the sky 'where the wind blows and it probably feels good, to see everything from up there. Everything on the ground would look really small, even Mr. Maggie, and he's huge. There's a girl with pretty wings in the sky." I murmured to her the almost exact words she had spoken to me. "She's in the air flying against the wind, right at this moment. Flying free with the birds in the sky, singing their song and sharing stories, flying together up there...That's where you want to be."

"It is, isn't it." She nodded slowly. "But where's Mr. Maggie! He said he would didn't he? So where is he?"

"He couldn't make it today,"

It's me Sora, I'm him, don't you remember me?

"So he told me to help you fly like The Maiden Bird."

"What's The Maiden Bird?" She was crying as she said this, like the outer voice didn't remember, but the one that remembered was weeping. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face.

"Hmmm let me tell you the story, ehem," I mimicked what Izely did weakly. Trying to remember most of it and keeping it as happy as can be.

"This story, of a long, long journey is one passed down from mother to child. There once was a boy in an old village. Nothing special, nope. He was told from his mother, and his mother's mother. That there's a girl with wings in the sky. She's in the air flying against the wind with her wings out spread even now."

"Why is that?"

"Because she is needed to be found, here let me explain.

The mother and the mother's mother searched for the girl with wings, but with no avail. So the son, tried to find The Maiden Bird.

As her grew older, his mother died, so he carried on what she had failed. Going from town to town, trying to find a living and The Maiden Bird. One day, he settled into alittle town near the ocean. Nothing very special, he would leave in a week or so. Sleeping on a little gray wall over the beach, he slept. When he woke up, he saw this girl. With blonde hair and blue eyes."

I told her everything, even the part where she died, but the one Xander told me, I altered it a bit.

"She was the spirit of The Maiden Bird, she spread out her wings, and flew gracefully to the sky in front of everyone, in front of everyone, the stared in awe an her beauty and grace and with one kiss to the boy and the aunt, she flew away to be found again. The Aunt when on a journey to find her, so did her children and their children. Each time meeting The Maiden bird, they lived together, and was a family, and when the time came, she 'died' once more and flew to the sky, to be found once again."

"I'm a going to do that?"

"Not exactly," Sora...You where the first one I ever dared to care about after him.

So it's true, everyone I ever loved, or care for, will always leave me in the end. Can I cry? No, It makes me weak...So why are those dear tears coming now? Why am I so weak.

Don't get attached, never get attached, I failed at that. I'm sorry I didn't fulfill my promise. I'm sorry.

"Why not? Didn't Mr. Maggie promise?"

"He said he'll try. Lie down and close your eyes for me." Her back fell against the bed and waited, closing her eyes.

I hovered over her and kissed her forehead...I don't care, I convinced myself. I only known her for just a week.

"I'm sorry Sora," I want this tear to be the last, as it fell on her forehead, she reached out and touched my hair.

"I remember Mr. Maggie." You do? "I don't know where he is, I can't see him, I can't see anything, but he was my first friend, I love him very much, he is very dear to me, I love you Mr. Maggie"

I love you too Sora. "Mr. Maggie loves you too."

"Promise?"

"I pinkie promise," and led her pinkie to mine. "Now it's time for you to fly Sora."

"Okay.."

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Do you hear that?"

"Here what?" She asked me.

"The wind, it is rushing against you, your wings are so big, the stretch out on and on."

"They do?"

"Yes. The birds are singing and sharing there stories with you, they helped you fly up there, the sun is cascading over you, and you feel the shine against your feathers. Close yours eyes and feel, feel the caress of the winds, the rushing of the waves below? Can you feel it? You're flying."

"I am...I'm flying, Mr. Maggie I'm finally flying, thank you Mr. Maggie for fulfilling my wish, you can truly to anything! I love you Mr. Maggie, I can fly now, high in the sky, where I won't be judged or have to cry in pillows, I can cry in the clouds, without fear, I can feel it, everything looks so small from up here, even Mr. Maggie."

"Hey Sora it's Mr. Maggie," I hugged her tightly.

"Oh Mr. Maggie! You came back! You fulfilled my wish! Can you come with me to the sky?"

"No I can't darling, the sky is not for me."

"Okay, but you can come visit me, or I'll come visit you, I love you Mr. Maggie."

I love you too darling.

"Me too, darling."

"Mr. Maggie can I tell you what's in the sky?"

"Sure, but Happy Birthday Sora, you are now 11," I smiled, "I'll be right back, I'll go get you your present."

"Okay, I will wait for you."

I headed to my car and got the little stuffed bird.

"This is for you," Her sight has come back, thank god.

"Oooh it's another bird! This bird will be named Magnus."

"Magnus?"

"I like the name Magnus, Mr. Maggie."

"I see then, Magnus it shall be." I nodded as she hugged me as we sat on the bed.

"Tori is now yours Mr. Maggie, just like I promised, the one who can make me fly gets Tori, but when I die, can you take Magnus too," I nodded hesitantly. Magnus was slighter bigger than Tori, cleaner too. I made Magnus just for her, the feathers where silk and the eyes where made out of real emerald. Unlike Tori, who had blue marbled eyes and white 'feather'. Magnus had also black ones that resembled me. "I will treasure Magnus, he is the BEST, Tori is yours now."

We talked for a little more, when she finally said. "Mr. Maggie, I have to go."

"What?" A state of unfamiliar panic ran through me, "what do you mean?"

"They're calling me," she smiled happily.

"What do you mean?" I repeated, but I knew what she meant.

"It's time for me to go with the birds."

No! That's two months from now!

She hugged me as I could feel her smiling, "I love you Mr. Maggie," she stated to me cheerfully, "when I finally come I'll tell you my journey okay? I'll tell you, I promise I will come back to you, maybe not to you physically, but Magnus here will be me, whenever you meet Magnus you will be with me again, I'll come back to you, I promise, I love you Mr. Maggie."

"I l-lo" Then she went limp in my arms.

No you can never come back, you will leave me and never come back. I never said I love you to anyone but him.

Kissing her forehead and wiping the long blonde hair out of her face.

As the number of the stars in the heavens. as the number of kaya trees on the mountains. Greater than the numbers of the seven autumn flowers, my beloved child sleeps..

You would have been the second person, but no, you had to die first, it's true, everyone I ever loved, will be lost, I can never find you again Sora, no matter how hard I try, that's why, I will not try at all. The doctors will find her dead, it wasn't my fault, they probably predicted this already. Picking up Tori and Magnus, I left the building leaving her behind.

I'm sorry you died girl. You're spirits are in these birds? Don't make me laugh, I'll keep Tori, but Magnus, hmmp.

Throwing the beloved toy as far as I could, it landed somewhere foreign, I didn't look back, no way in hell. She was the past, I love you, dear friend. To bad I'll never meet you again, when I see Magnus I see you? Pathetic, I will never see that thing again...I will never see you again.

To bad I couldn't keep my sorrow in, just shows how weak I am.

"I hate you, I hate everyone," I bit my lip between tears, looking up at the sun rise. "Everyone I loved and did love will be lost," I hate you! I hate all of you, for leaving me alone. "I will never love, it will only hurt me, love is for fools, and I'm no fool." I hate crying, it shows how weak I actually few. But they came, harder and faster. Let me cry out my feelings, even for a little bit. You had to die and leave me alone. All alone. The tears are streaming down my face, trying to wipe the tears where useless.

Sorry darling, I guess I'm just a horrible person.

I left, not looking behind me, or the dead girl in that hospital, or in the vast green terrain, that we shared memories, let me forget all of it. The past is the past, and you are Sora, important, I love you. That's why, Alec Lightwood, will fall for me, and he will have his heart ripped out, just like me. I'm such a horrible person.

_**...(..Day Seven)**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV)<strong>

I decided to take a little walk today, nothing really important, I just needed some fresh air. I was walking near a hospital, it was really pretty, with white walls and many windows, a green terrain of grass everywhere. There was one part with a pathetic looking fence, only that part, I wonder why? As I got closer, I felt something beneath my foot.

It was black, I hope it isn't something dead! Squatting down, I picked up the poor thing. It was very black with green eyes. I looked around to see who it belonged to. It's a bird, yup it is. Aww the poor thing, maybe I should leave it here, just in case the owner come back for it. It's so beautiful, the green eyes just staring at you. Maybe I should just keep it, no, it'll make me feel guilty, ummm, okay! I'll keep it, I don't know why, but I have this feeling that it will never be found if I don't pick it up.

"I guess I'll name you something." I pondered about it and looked up at the clear sky. Something white and fast flashed before my eyes, it was big, too big for any bird, maybe I'm imagining things.

"Take care of it."

I looked behind me to find nobody, oh my god, I'm going crazy. Okay a name for this beautiful thing, a name, a name.

Looking up at the sky I saw the white again, blinking it was gone.

"I know! I'll name you...I'll name you. Ummm, aha! From now and then on your name will be Sora, yup Sora, like the sky, just like the sky, Sora."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> *blows nose in a tissue* that was soooo damn depressing, it nearly killed me to write such a thing Sadness to the max, so that explains the last part of the last chapter XD things get more interesting from here. Magnus is a very nice person...he may not seem it, but some people wouldn't do such a thing XD

Did u all like it? I personally loved it to pieces, longest chapter in my fuckin' life. Be glad that I posted the like at the same time XD I'm putting this story by its self also, just because it's my favorite chapter so far XD too lazy to go over it, so mistakes should be ignored, unless something is very bothering you It was so sad

Well that was for you all, it was my longest chapter and I'm not kidding when I say I'm not putting up the next chapter until I get 20 reviews. 'Cause school started and all. Call me selfish, but I worked so fuckin hard on this. Anyway review...cause I am honestly not going to put the next chapter till 20 reviews XD *is dead serious* not even if I have 15 and it's been like a year XD I'm dead serious XD

OHH AND MY 101st reviewer XDD You get a prize! It was the anonymous **X New Girl X**, if you private message me or, review telling me what one-shot you want me to write I will! But if u still haven't by the next chapter, I'll be giving the prize the my...IDK, just tell me XDD

lol okay I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have and REMEMBER! when u read this, listen to that link on the top, okay, farewell.

XOXOXOXO


	21. Pass On The Past

**The Model **

**Yukie:** SHIT! Has it really been that long? Well...I have an excuse...everything—on my computer (all the stories I've been getting ready to show you all) IS GONE! Life is a bitch sometimes.

So here it is finally...I'm so depressed...lost all my art, etc DAMN IT!

P.S: A lot of Xander, and a little part of his past. I know lots of you like Xander...or you don't and you break his shattered heart more than it has already been beaten to the ground, spit on and thrown into a garbage, et cetera, et cetera...^.^

Ehem anyway ENJOY!

XOXOXO

**Chapter 21: Pass On The Past**

* * *

><p><strong>(Xander's POV:)<strong>

Alec departed a little more than—not very long ago. The bright inferno orb was just emitting from the horizen when he told me he was going to take a 'short' walk.

I have never gotten a good nights sleep. Sleeping is a dread, a horror for me, I thought I've grown out of those scarring mares of night, but ever since that night with me being drunk. I still. At 19, six years from when _it_ happened, they still come, waiting for me to take a slight rest before they invoked me, deeper and deeper inside those nightmares.

They came around the age of ten, my father was drunk, cross and bitter. I had just to stir something in him to turn the man dotty.

For three years he raped me, sometimes along with his so called 'friends'. Hahaha; I am still surprised how I am alive; leaving me on the side of the road till I could get up and drag my bum back to the house. He knew me too well -as most fathers should- I was loyal and cautious, he knew that after everything he has done—I will always crawl back to him. From now on and forever...Foolish? Yes. I know; he was the only person I had though, I had no one else to go to. Nobody else wanted me, right? I was all alone and he was the only one there that I had some kind of connecton with. I was lonely -I admit- I wanted someone to be with, to accept me. I would cry and cry—cry, cry, cry; the tears slowly dried up over time. I haven't cried in years.

So I loved my father, I do love him still. (May he rest in peace) It was probably because I was a lot like my mother, yes I was. She had departed on a long journey away that day he assaulted me, she was off: to the long golden pathed road where there was no worries and pain. I thought of following after her a mighty amount of times. I'm not _that_ foolish. I needed to live—wanted to live for—for someone. Someone. I always wanted to belong to, to feel wanted, ah, it was that day I did.

One fateful day, upon a time in a dirty, dirty, rotten and used till nothing was left road, I was tainted too badly and vile to even get up. I didn't even try, I wanted to give up, to end all the pain. I really did; I didn't. Three years had past from the beggining and the end of my -some what- happiness.

A women, somewhere in the twenties at age, beautiful, light blonde silk like strands on her head that cascaded over her shoulders and the most soft brown eyes staring at me—at me! Can you believe? Someone like that—staring. At me! All those years I've been left on the side of the road, over and over again. No one had dared to approach me, not even one single person; till she came.

"_Hello deary."_ She said, giving me the warmest, most heart warming smile I had ever seen, and maybe the only heart warming smile I remember. My mother had one of those smiles; sadly—I don't remember it. Over the years it has faded away. _"Are you okay? Do you need some help?"_

Me?—need help?

I tried to stand up—fail. _"Dearest me little beast, look at you like that, all bloody and dirty; surely you do not belong to someone?" _Voiced with a heavy French accent I assumed before. Blurry. Everything was elusive. _Me_? Go with _her_? Someone like that...why would anybody think that—that, that I, someone like me: deserves such kindness. I wanted it, yearned. But later, it was burried in the back of my mind—still there; strong as ever. Though, you learn soon enough that it was not likely, so you grow to push it away.

_"I always wanted a child," _she clapped joyfully. Did she not see all the blood! All the crimson that covered me?—all the pain that tainted me...did she see that? I'm sure -I realized- that she saw passed it. To see me: the lonely little boy: crying—crying so loudly to be heard. She saw him inside of me and took me in. She was -Izely was- a truly beautiful person.

_"I'm Izely." _Grabbing my numbed hands she hoisted me up and carried me. (I didn't weigh much. They didn't feed me anyway. Just something like livestock food, water and cum.)

Her clothes...they'd be dirtied by me. They look so exclusive, so different. I didn't want them to be tainted as well. No one should be like me. I never did push away; I thought: I had no right to go against anything. Disobey and you will get the worst kind of 'punishment'.

_"What's your name little one?" _Could she just take me? Was it aloud? Could she? She couldn't.

Ohhh but you never doubt Izely skills when she wants what she wants.

I didn't answer her question at first, she could still be someone who can wound me even further than I was emotionally and physically was. You can't trust anyone...not when you have been betrayed so much. Not when the only one you loved will never care for you, or say that I've been good, nor that I had someone to go to when I need something. People who have that are lucky. Never abuse the chances of anything, for, one day it may disappear and you would be left with a hell load of questions: why did my mother die? Why can't I fix the past? Maybe if I did I could've stopped you -mother- from wallking into that dangerous road. Why couldn't you save me? Why not keep your promise? Why, oh why did you hurt me so? Why can't you come back and take care of me? Why did you have to go and leave me alone? Tell me! Why did you leave me all alone when I needed you by my side? Why! Why?...

I snapped out of my thoughts for a second and ran into the bathroom. The tears. After all these years I have held them. After that incident at the little 'party'. I couldn't help but lie naked in the bathtub as the shower washed hot water on me. Crying. Remembering. Why? Why does it still hurt when I wanted to push everything away? I have Izely now. My silver eyes closed and opened as tears slipped out. I wasn't sobbing or whimpering. There was just tears leaking out. My expression pained. Sometimes I want to die. Foolish? Yes. I know. I want to escape, escape my past. Soon, I soon want it to be racked into that head of mine that the past is the past. It's time to stop crying and move on. But first—just for a little while; let me cry—cry all the tears I had hidden before. Let me cry these tears and I'll stop. My mind. Let me cry these tears.

* * *

><p><strong>(Izely's POV:)<strong>

I slowly made my way to door and listened. The sound was light, barely noticable; there was a sound of sniffling. My little beast it crying...hmmm what can I do to make this right? Sex? Haha nah...nope. Not that. He hadn't cried in a long time. What happened at the party must have triggered some more of his pain and memories. Oh dear. My poor, poor little beast.

I shall not go and comfort him -I always wanted to- like I did before. Alas he has grown too 'old' for that and also he'll feel terribly guilty to cause me 'problems'. My poor boy. It's like—he can't think out for himself. He won't take action that'll cause others pain; though it causes so much for himself. He is such a sacrificial person. I told him as a young teen _"be selfish my boy" _for he never was. I wanted him to be, but, he wouldn't eat more than I did; would always waited for me to fall asleep before he did. Washed and cleaned the house when I had maids and butlers. He would bow at them and give them a smiling: _"No worries. Let me do this, you can take a rest okay?" _Then, off he went happily sweeping the floor and washing clothes. _"Be selfish." _I said. Though he never really did. He would follow my orders and 'be selfish' then stop. So I don't really tell him what to do anymore. For, if I told him to jump off a bridge; he would. Just for me, just because it was me -someone he loved- who asked or yelled at him to.

When we first met, I hoisted him up and combed my hands through his knotted hair. He leaned into my motherly touch. For I know he was at lost for it.

_"I'm Izely Smith, darling,"_ I told him while combing his hair with my hand. _"I have always had good judgement."_ He didn't feel no more than like...90 or so pounds...and he was really very tall at 13. 90 lbs was no healthy weight for a long growing boy. _"I will buy you; how's that?"_

_"You don't want to,"_ he chuckled darkly, with so much dark emotion that ran chills through my body, _"you can't—can you?"_

_"Ha! Well of course I can!"_

_"You can't take me from this bloody place."_

_"Don't question me little beast," _I squeezed his cheeks affectionately hard, _"I can do anything I put my mind to. One of them: saving you."_

_"I do not need to be saved...but thank you."_ He was a little fibber, he was. I could see the blood...the cum...

_"I don't like liars." _

_"I'm not." _He didn't think he needed to be saved. Oh how he did. _"I-I'm s-sorry."_

_"No it's okay—"_

_"Alexander. Hello Izely, I am Alexander,"_ he had the cutest little british accent EVER.

_"Awww!~ You are so fuckin' cute! You are mine now, Xander!"_

So of course. I took him into my care. The police tried to arrest his father; Xander tried to stop them and in the middle of it; he died. Got shot by one of the officers. Xander crawled to his fathers corpse and cried. After many hours of rain he pulled away with a smile...a fucking friendly smile and said, "you can finally be with mother," and cried while smiling.

I asked him:_ "Why are you smiling?"_

_"Because—because father loved mother very much, and now, they can both be happy right?" _The sun cleared as it cascaded over him smiling; an angel.

_"Uhh sure?"_

_"Well then. Would you still like to 'save' me?"_

_"Hahaha! Of course little beast! From now on you are mine!"_

_"Okay."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Xander's POV:)<strong>

I'm not sure what's more embarrassing: the fact that Alec opened the door with a stuffed animal in his hand or that I was naked—in the nude -with the acception of a flimsy towel of course- Maybe I was too deep in thought to remember my clothing...well this isn't awkward one bit. Hahaha (sarcasm)...ugh this is—I can say which one is more embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie: <strong>It was suppose to be hella longer...though I just wanted to post something on 11-11-11!

Yeah I know it's been sad-like lately; have no fear! Humor and lightheart-ness shall come back next chapter! WOO! HELL YA!

...poor little beast TT-TT

I actually have a few pages left...but I have to edit and so one so I'll just wait for next time. No worries. Your patient shall pay off...soon enough.

And New Girl! (The one I'm suppose to write story for) tell me more about the story you want me to write and etc, etc.

Also! If you don't have a account you may still review. I appreciate it so very much. The person who motivated was an anonymous...I don't know his or her name but the person was like I didn't update for a month and I was like

WHAT THE HELL; I have not...shit...but I have now!

Good day!

XOXOXO


	22. Attraction

**The Model**

**Yukie:** Hi... How long has it been my friends? Too long, it seems.

XOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Attraction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV:)<strong>

Walking through the hallway and towards our room, I still held on to Sora. She has the softest black fur... er … feathers, I have ever felt. I still think I'll keep her, though if the owner claims her, I will surely give it back. From the corner I saw Izely coming towards me, she was just inside the suite.

"Morning~ Sexy."

"Good morning Izely," I smiled back at her grinning face. I crossed my arms, it was kind of cold.

"Well," she dragged out, walking past me, "I'm a go shopping!" She yelled childishly at me and ran off in her... I don't now how many inches of high heels. I really wonder how girls can run and do things in them. (It must take skill) They look painful.

I shrugged my thoughts off and swiped the card through that little slider thing you find at hotel doors; to unlock it. I never learned what those were called. I think Xander was still home. Yeah, I'll show him Sora. It's such a cute toy and—

"X-Xander,"… Oh of all things holy, he's NAKED!

NAKED.

I let out a -manly- squeal, covering my eyes and dropping Sora onto the ground. (I repeat, it was a MANLY squeal)

"Alec," he said quietly, almost as if he didn't believe I was there. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be back so soon." I could feel the warmth coming from my cheeks.

Ack, he had a nice body too. Ah! What am I thinking! It's Xander for crying out loud! No, no, no, no!

There was a bit of shuffling before I peeped through my fingers to see Xander in a pair of black shorts... never mind, they're boxers.

I picked up Sora and looked at the person sitting on the bed.

"How was your walk?" He said all too calmly.

"I-It was f-fine." I stuttered, but got my act together quickly, I may be gay, but I won't gawk at my friend. (Although my cheeks still feel hot) "Look!" I stuck Sora in front of his face. He blinked his silver eyes blankly at Sora.

"It's... ugly." He replied blankly. When he said those words, it made me feel slightly hurt. Then his eyes widen. "That is not what I meant, Alec, sorry." He lowered his head at me and apologized.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I said quickly, shaking my head, "If you don't like her, it's okay."

"That is not what I meant," he repeated. "Where did you get it?"

"I bought it." I said, a little too fast. "It was just at one of those windows, the ones where you display stuff, and I thought it looked lonely." I know I'm lying, but I really want to keep her. Most of the time, stuffed animals like this are never found and by themselves.

Like this once, when I was little. I had a little stuffed animal named Berry, he was white and -Xander has abs!- I drew above his eyes with pink marker because at first I thought he was a girl but then I re—

"You know who that bird looks like Alec?" Xander now had his elbows on his knees and his hands strung together with his cheeks against the back of it. He smiled sweetly at me.

"No, who?" I questioned, taking a look at Sora once again. Black feathers, green eyes... not anyone I could name.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and Xander sighed.

"Well I'm glad you like it Alec, but why is it so dirty? Do you want me to wash it." He got up and walked towards me.

"No!" I shook my head and hid Sora behind my back.

Xander retreated his hands and stood there, "I see... Well!" He smiled at me. "Did you bring a bathing suit?"

A bathing suit? "Why do I need one,Xander."

"Because," he ruffled my hair.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!" Ow! That hurt, the person who said this could only be one person: Izely.

"Well you answered my question," I smiled, teeth and all.

"Excusez-moi? What are you talking about sexy?" She tilted her head at me.

Never mind, "Oh, Xander was just asking me if I had a swimsuit."

That must have confused her because she blinked a little and gave me a WTF look, purely abashed. "Xander~ Don't plan a rape like you did before."

"When did I do this!" Xander challenged immediately, taking a step away from me.

Izely finally looked over and the British man, her eyes widened and then she shrieked. "XANDER! You pervert! He's still not legal!" A pillow seemed to have magically appeared in Izely's hands. She threw it at him, right at his face. I guess Izely wasn't that perverted, she didn't want me to see 'this' I guess. She's actually very—"At least wait till I get my camera before you both get naked, and you shoving your pe—" This time, the blue pillow hit her face and she fell down. "Yah! My ass!"

"I-Izely," I hope she's not hurt, I helped her up. Grabbing her waist and tried to lift her. Surprisingly, she was very light.

"Hey! Where did he go?" Izely whined.

"I'm packing." Xander peeked his head through the door calmly before going back into the bedroom.

"I swear Alec," she pointed at the door, "Xander has the attitude of a guy on his man period. Anyway~ We're heading out in a little."

Honestly, I've never been to Hawaii, or any place out of the east side of America. "When are heading out Izely?"

"If my calculations are correct," she looked at her nonexistent watch, "tomorrow. WAIT~ Is it Sunday today, Sexy?"

I glanced over at the calendar I hung up when we decided to stay here. Today was the 3rd of January, "No, it's Monday today."

"SHIT!"

I always knew that people with heavy accents -always- sound really cool when they curse. Scratch that, they sound awesome always, cussing is still ten times cooler.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ragnor's POV:)<strong>

"What the fuck happened to you?" My eyes widened at the sight, "Magnus, you look like shit."

"Well like no fuck to the fucking way, Ragnor," Magnus snapped at me, throwing himself down on the sheets. He muffled from the sheets, "How in hell's name did you figure that fucking shit out you son of a bitch."

From they way he's using that all so joyful language at me, he was: pissed; really pissed; or really, really pissed. I'd go for the latter.

"Ragnor~" He whined at me, "I'm fucking pissed off."

Gee, I had no idea, "I know." He has been acting weird this week... man period? Nahh, that's for girly guys... wait, he is. I've been with him for years, though. I know he isn't pissed. He's sad.

And how do I know this? (You may ask) I just know, living with someone for the last like—what—five years? You'd know that person inside and out too.

I sat next to him and caressed his back, never the hair, "never touch the hair" he would say (*cough*drama queen*cough*). "Don't cry."

"What the fuck you ass! I am NOT crying." He sniffled in his pillow.

"I know." He's crying. Reason: no idea. He'll probably (-bitch slap-) sock me in the face if I asked. "Magnus," I know if I asked him to train, he would reply with a snappy comment, "lets go on a vacation."

He didn't answer me. If I was really his best friend, I would know what to make him feel better. "I'll be right back." I left without another word, stepping inside the bathroom. So I texted the only person that knew everything.

Me: Hey, you doing anything. Have any plans this week?

I waited for a little before I got a text back. I smirked.

Slamming open the door -startling Magnus in the process- "Hey, Darling!" I yelled firmly, "We're going to Hawaii."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> ...Surprise? *Is socked in the face* Sorry.

I am starting to write the next chapter (This was really short) ...I have forgotten... like everything. WARNING: I didn't edit this. Next chapter will be longer... I think.

You know what happens on a island? Sex. My writing has turned quite shameless since we last met. I can write smut out of no where. *Is shamed*

XOXOXOXO


	23. Lost

**The Model**

**Yukie:** I feel like I am slightly bi-polar, my last A/N, it said I shamelessly can write smut. But, right now, I feel I will die of embarrassment if I do. But sometimes I can just be like: WOO, sex, and be totally different. Hmmm, maybe I'll be wilder later.

XOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Lost<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV:)<strong>

Stalker; someone who follows another around for multiple reasons, usually for something creepy. Ragnor and Magnus was totally not stalking anyone. It's just that Ragnor had texted Xander and has now decided that they're booking the next flight to Hawaii.

So, that is where they were now. On a plane. First class. And totally having fun...

"Ragnor I've been to Hawaii more times then you have gotten laid, I don't need a traveling guide." Magnus threw the pink booklet, hitting the sleeping face of Ragnor.

"Shut up~" The older man whined, "just shut your trap till the end of the flight."

"I admit, it is. But it's so damn long," the model hesitated for a moment, "that's what he said."

In reply, Ragnor threw the booklet back at Magnus' face.

"Well damn, aren't you just feisty."

Ragnor shook his head and lied back down. He couldn't believe this was the man who was nearly crying just yesterday, though, he couldn't help but smile—Magnus was better. Even if he didn't know what the cause of his sorrow, it was okay.

"Ragnor."

He didn't answer.

"Ragnor!"

The onyx haired man still did not reply.

"Ugh, whatever."

Ragnor couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes, a book covering his eyes.

"I love you, Magnus."

Too bad Magnus didn't hear those words. The model zoned out for a second.

"Ha! You said something... You're awake, I knew it. So dear, what was that?"

No answer.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Wow," Alec stared, awestruck at the scenery before him.<p>

Beautiful.

The air was so fresh and there was a beach as far as the eye can see. He has always wanted to go somewhere like this, warm, and the smell of the ocean hitting you in waves that New York could never yeild.

The crew checked into the hotel already and was now on said beach.

"Are you having fun?"

Alec snapped out of his trance and glanced to his side to see no other than Xander.

"Yeah," he said plainly. It felt like there was nothing else to say to the man beside him.

Wondering where Izy was, she was over there, in the water, swimming.

"Is this the first you've been in Hawaii, Alec?" Xander smiled as he shuffled next to the palm tree fabric bag and dug through it.

Alec nodded, not sure if Xander saw him or not. He still couldn't face the teen. Couldn't face him without seeing Xander practically naked. Alec's face flushed at the thought of it.

"Ah~" Alec gasped as he felt something wet on his naked back. The blue eyes tried to look behind his own body and found Xander rubbing sunscreen against his back. "Xander!" Alec flinched away slightly. "It's cold." But it felt nice, Xander emitted heat from his hands.

Xander chuckled, it was like music to Alec's ears. He could hear it so clearly behind him, ringing over and over again, like a song. So lovely, it was. "I wouldn't like your beautiful skin to get burnt, am I right?" Xander called his skin beautiful.

"No," Alec shook his head cutely, scrunching up his nose in disgust, "I don't like my pale skin."

"Really?" He could feel Xander right next to his neck, breathing on it as he spoke. That word made Alec's body tense up, making him shiver. This kind of situation, it's too much.

Xander wrapped his arms over Alec's shoulders and rubbed the younger's chest. Alec blushed as Xander's body made contact with his backside.

"Come here." Xander was on his knees before, but now, he sat down and set Alec between his legs, his feet on either side of the boy's body and started to rub up his arm.

"Tha-That's okay!" Alec drawled away quickly, blushing. "I can do it by myself."

The Brtitish man blinked, "As you wish," and smiled lightly—quietly moved back and started to lather himself with the sun blocker. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Alec, I won't do it again."

"No!" Alec said immediately, afraid that he had upset his friend (the very attractive one) "I mean: that's okay, you were only trying to help." Alec didn't know why he thought Xander was angry, he didn't look it at all.

"Yes, but I still will not do that deed ever again. My emotions came over me. Sorry."

Alec was confused, "What?"

"Come on," Xander stood up and took Alec's hand and helping him up, "have you ever built a sandcastle?"

"No." Alec admitted.

"Then," Xander grabbed a bucket and smiled warmly once more, "I shall be honored to show you."

* * *

><p>It has been approximately two days since the models landed in Hawaii. The first day, they went to the beach. Today, Izely woke everyone up at 5 in the morning, yelling her lungs out about training.<p>

Alec has been having fun so far, Izely was the same, and Xander... he's still friendly, but still distant. He was like the wind, you could always feel it, it is always with you, but he would never really let anybody touch him—or his heart.

Alec trained for about five hours before he ran away, with a murderous Izely behind him, and fell asleep.

"Give the boy a break, Iz," Xander unfolded his arms and walked into the room. Izely sat at the edge of Alec's bed and stared at the sleeping boy.

"Well, my boy, why aren't you tired, go to sleep." Izely took off her pants and jumped onto the bed next to Alec's. Yawning, she threw the covers over herself and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"It's morning, Iz. I am going on a walk," he paused before the he stepped out the door and silver eyes looked back, "sleep tight," and slammed the door. He wanted to add "wear some pants, Alec will have a heart attack." But he didn't.

This gave Xander more time to think; about his feelings. He hoped that what he had for Alec was brotherly love.

Yes. It was, the Brit convinced himself, this was just another person to care for, to have their feelings before his. He never got close to anyone but Izely, and he kind of had to for the blue eyes. I mean really, they were basically stuck together.

Xander, strolled out of the elevator to hear someone yelling.

"Guest! Please sign up for the luxury cruise!"

Xander cocked his head and took a pamphlet.

_Three days on a luxury cruise ride!_

_Sign up now._

_This trip will take you to the many islands of Hawaii! For the ones occupying any room in the hotel will have a 75% off discount!_

_Wow!_

_Everyone will be heading out on Thursday!_

_Sign up from 9 a.m-3 p.m_

_Jan. 1st-5th_

_(For more information, please look inside_)

Today was the 5th.

"Excuse me sir," Xander said to the man, his name tag showed that his name was Berry, "I would like to sign my friends and I up for this."

"Very well young man," the guy looked at Xander up and down, making the model slightly uncomfortable, "please sign here," he handed Xander a clipboard, "write down your names and contact info. We will be heading out tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"Thank you sir." Xander looked over all the names. Many people signed up for this. It sure looked safe, plus, the staff at the front desk seem to be encouraging it.

"Please, call me Berry," the guy saluted, "I will be one of the guides on the trip."

Xander just nodded politely and took a ball point pen from the front desk. The brown haired teen wrote Alec's name, then Izely's and was about to write his when he saw a name that made him almost drop his things.

Magnus Bane

Just below that was Ragnor's name.

So, they are doing this too. Xander nodded and wrote down his name. The British teen would have asked his friends first, but, he had a feeling that they must go.

Xander shrugged, he has always had pretty good judgement..

* * *

><p>Ragnor self punished himself as he slammed himself against the wall. He though that Magnus would need to relax before he faced the young boy, but nooo, the really good looking, sexy (does he have to go on) British man had to sign up for the cruise too!<p>

"Magnus!" Ragnor ran into their room and pushed the model down onto the bed.

"Well, I did not know that we were moving that fast, but if you insist," Magnus smirked playfully.

"That's not what I meat!" Ragnor growled. "We're not going on that trip!" The man nodded, demanding that his words will be followed.

Magnus blinked. "What?" Following was not the sparkly man's thing.

"That cruise! We. Are. Not. Going."

"Why?"

"I.. I-I am allergic to the... ocean!"

There was a silence.

"We are going, and you're an idiot." Magnus stated calmly.

"Magnus! You don't understand! We can't go!"

"Yes we are," Magnus chuckled and flipped their positions, "I'll make you," the sparkly man licked his lips.

"Nothing in the world will make me go!" The older squirmed. "… Hey! Magnus! Don't touch me! HEY! No! Don't! Don't do this to me, Magnus! AH! Magnus! Nothing in the world will make me go! Nothing! I swear on my—uh EVERYTHING! I swear on my man parts! I. WILL. NOT. GO!

* * *

><p>"Hello folks! I'm Berry! I will be your travel guide on this cruise!"<p>

Ragnor stepped into the boat equivalent to the size of the Titanic.

"Ha, ha." Magnus stuck out his tongue.

Ragnor just pouted.

Farther back down the line stood the trio of troublemakers.

"EEK, this will be soo fun!" Izely clapped her hands and jumped up and down in a child-like manner. "I always imagined sex on a cruise ship would be extraordinary!"

Alec gulped, "I always had a fear of getting lost at sea."

Ohh, and oh so right he is...

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie:<strong> Lost part 2 shall be up... maybe. No worries, there will be lots and lots of MALEC. Their relationship starts in the next chapter. ^.^

WARNING: I never check over my stories (I need to) I need a beta or something... So if there are many grammar spelling issues... well oops XD


	24. I'm truly sorry

Yukie: I've been debating with myself... I look back at this story and I'm like, "wow, this is horrible."

Maybe I'm just going through a VERY long phase... but. This story does not make me proud. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I've lost my motivation and I think no one will read it? Idk, anyway. Sorry to dissapoint anyone who might have expected a chapter.

Please tell me if I should continue... If majority say yes, I'll get to writing asap and replace this rather depressing note XD *Happy face* If I start now, It'll probably be finished tomorrow. If I do post it, I'll post it on Friday or Saturday.

Sorry for the inconvenience. I apologize.

XOXOXOXO


	25. Part 2

**The Model**

**Yukie:** Holy sh** all those comments O/.\o

Holy sh** all those comments O/.\o

I fucking love you all! *Glomps* (Why did I censor the shit... *shrugs*)

Ehem, let me start: I didn't know all you felt that way. TT~TT I am truly touched. (Less than three) -Since we can't do the heart thingy without fanfiction taking away the less than and just putting the three- ... Did that make sense to you? It did to me. I will show you 3 - that was a heart.

I shall continue since you all motivated me and I'm a review whore.

I didn't want to replace my note because you wouldn't get a notice.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><p>

"I freaking swear, I don't like sharks. They're so fleshy, gilly and the fins are just so... not awesome..." Ragnor trailed behind Magnus, dodging people left and right as he walked through the red corridor.

No reply.

"I already told you I'm allergic to the ocean. Come on Magnus it's not too late to turn back now. All you need to do is walk your sparkly self off the ship," he said nonchalantly; he was trying to make Magnus reconsider.

Still no reply.

Ragnor followed Magnus into their room, "Pleeaassse. I'm uhh scared. I'll get sea sick and spill my guts all over you."

The exotic model smirked and put his suitcase next to the bed he just jumped on. "This one is mine."

"Magnus! Are you listening!"

"Hey, do you think these pants make me look fat."

"I will throw you off the ship." Ragnor replied calmly.

Magnus just laughed.

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay! My sexy babies!" Izely striked a dramatic pose. "I'm sorry to say this, but you both have to share this room alone. Without me, your mommy." She wiped away the imaginary tears.

Alec was listening to Izely, or trying to anyway. Xander looked around the quite spacious room. Totally ignoring his mom's 'goodbye'.

"So be nice to Alec, Xander!" The manager yelled towards the brunet before zeroing in on the onyx haired teen. "Remember, Alec. Always have protection and if Xander hurts you, I'll be in the next room over. But please don't make your sex noises so loud, okay? Mommy needs her beauty sleep too~"

Alec blinked in response, "What?"

The blond opened her mouth, then Xander interrupted, "Don't listen to her, Alec," Xander said soothingly, "she's just spouting nonsense,"

"Who's spouting nonsense you brat." She pouted. "Anywhoo, use protection." She threw a couple of condoms at Alec and left.

Xander smirked before shaking his head. "What a joke," Xander flipped the condoms from Alec's face and his hand strayed there, stroking his cheek. "We won't do such horrid things. I'm I right, Alec?"

"Y-Yes," Alec blushed and moved his head slightly away from the intruding fingers.

"Right." Retreating his hand, Xander turned away from the blue eyes, put his hand on his hips and studied the room some more. "Which bed would you like?"

"It doesn't matter," Alec looked at them both, there wasn't any difference except for the color. He liked the blue one though.

Xander studied the beds, then he looked at Alec, "I think I'll take the red one."

* * *

><p><p>

Magnus didn't really understand Ragnor.

First, he wanted to make him feel better by taking him to Hawaii and a cruise. Then, he suddenly seemed to jump at the idea to leave. What the fuck.

It didn't matter, the model needed a vacation, and that's what he'll get.

Although the cute Alexander wouldn't be here. Magnus would see him later.

It hadn't been long since everyone in the ship has settled down. The guide told everyone they'll be at the first island in a couple hours.

Ragnor was in the shower and lets just say that Magnus was extremely bored. Nothing to do, no Ragnor to fight with and no one hot enough to have sex with. Great.

The sparkly man left the room and went out into the opening.

* * *

><p><p>

**(Magnus' POV:)**

The sky is very beautiful. It's very serene here, and it'd getting easier to forget every single day. Good.

The competition's a joke, it 'll happen every year and no one is as good as I am. This year, there's this intriguing, alluring, attractive man. He's very different from all the other people I've competed with. Very pure. Not in the way you would think though, he probably understands the hardships of life and knows what sex is. Not the kind of pure I'm talking about. He's just down to earth. There's this innocence I can't explain. It's like he hasn't been tainted, like a small child.

If you knew me, I take joy in things that interest me. I just want to make him not pure; it's just an urge. Nothing to look upon for more than a mere second.

I was dragging my finger along any flat surface I could find when I was deep in thought. As I snapped out of my thinking, my finger was on the curtain that covered the little life boats that surrounded the boat. I've never been in one of them. I wonder what it's like?

"Magnus?" Whoever said my name, made it ring like a bell. I turned around.

It was him.

"Hello, darling." I purred, I wonder how he got here. Was this the reason why Ragnor wanted to leave; Alec was here? I'm defiantly not leaving now.

"How did you get here?"

That was a stupid question. It was so... cute. "Well, as you can see, I got here from the mainland. It took a while since there was a plane involved and from the ground I walked onto boat."

Silence.

"A plane is a device you occupy and it flies y—"

"You know what I mean!" He blurted out, flustered.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ragnor brought me here."

"Ragnor?"

"Yes, he's my cum slave. I need him when I—"

"I know who he is!"

"Ah, so we're finally on the same page."

"Not really..." Alec drawled out slowly, probably still confused.

I laughed out loud. When I stopped, he was looking at me weirdly.

"You should laugh more often."

"What do you mean? I am a very happy person." I explained, putting my elbows on the edge of the ledge. Taking a whiff of the nice sea breeze, the wind blowing into my face and almost no clouds in sight.

"I see you with your signature smirk all the time; I've just never seen you full out laugh like that."

I looked from the sky to him. "It's just because you don't know me very well, darling. Our encounters haven't been the most pleasant or the most sane."

"Meaning you're either fondling me, having an awkward conversation with me or a heart to heart that I never really understood."

"Exactly." Magnus confirmed, throwing his skinny body on top of the ledge.

"Maybe we can get to know each other some more."

Was he coming on to me? I could gloat, my ego bubble would enlarge and I wouldn't be able to enter the doors, but he was serious.

That is what I meant. So pure. A perverted comment just didn't seem right, it would just ruin the moment. "Are you coming onto me?" I'm not the most reasonable person.

"No!"

"Good."

He had his body up against the ship and arms cross in front of him supported by the edge. I was facing the ship while he was staring at the blue water.

The silence was nice. "I think this is the most decent meeting you and I have had, Magnus."

"I agree."

I had no more to say, he didn't either. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice. I don't know how long we stayed there, enjoying each other's presence.

Not many people are like him. I'm irresistible, from what I've been doing with him. He would have had sex with me in a snap or ignore me. Alec has done none of those. The latter was better to be ignored.

I want moments like this to last forever.

But of course, life's a bitch and the captain or whoever had to come over the intercom. (The double meaning of my thoughts made me LOL)

"Okay folks." He had an accent. "Land ahoy! We'll be there in a couple minutes and we'll be leaving in exactly four hours. Enjoy and make sure to come back onto the boat. "

Yeah, or else they'll leave you there until you have to find your way back. That's why we had to sign papers that said something about no charges on the people if we get hurt and 'lost' and don't come back.

Well at least there was a mini hotel here too. Just a small Hawaiian 'town'. Everything else was palm trees and sand and people who wonder off could easily get lost. This island was about the size of many cities. Pretty large. Only a tiny part of it was the hotel. If someone got lost they probably wouldn't find the hotel if it was right in front of them. It wasn't very tall, just wide.

I would hate to get lost here.

* * *

><p><p>

**(Alec's POV:)**

I don't know why, but I followed Magnus off the boat when I realized that Xander was passed out asleep on my bed. Izely was... somewhere. She wasn't in my room. So when Magnus told me that he was going to buy some stuff from the gift shops, I went with him.

I don't like to drown on the past, so I followed him.

He is now looking at the parrots for sale and little trinkets.

Hawaii is very beautiful. I've never really been outside of New York till Izely found me.

I was looking at the shop when one parrot seemed to have unlocked its cage. The store wonder didn't notice and it flew into the bushes.

That bird was very smart. I didn't want it to get lost. So I started to follow him or her. As I kept on getting closer, it flew to another tree, then another.

"Where are you going?" I yelled out to it. Before I knew it. The parrot flew out of my train of sight. I looked at the spot it once was and sighed.

He's gone. (It's a he now)

I looked behind me and everything looked exactly the same. Aw, hell no.

"Alec!"

Magnus! "I'm here!" I yelled a loud.

He came running over to me as I saw him with a bunch of crumpled crackers in his hands.

"Where the hell did you go!" The man came up to me, brushing off something from his clothing.I heard a mumbled "disgusting" coming from him. Then, he looked up at me.

"I followed a parrot." Now that I've said this aloud. It really sounds stupid. (Mental face-palm)

Magnus gave me one of those WTF looks. "Well, thanks to you and your parrot, my clothes are all dirty."

They didn't look dirty whatsoever. But maybe I'm just a sloth.

"I am just glad I left a trail with my..." He trailed off when I saw the parrot I was chasing after eating some cracker crumbs from the floor.

"Shit! Stupid animal!" Magnus cursed, throwing the food from his hands at the bird. "Go jump off a mountain!"

Jump off a mountain? Birds can fly though.

I'm not even going to try.

"What are we going to do, Alexander," he whipped his head towards me, glaring, "now, we're lost. Do you understand our position at the moment?"

I just blinked at him. It was a rhetorical question.

"No. You don't." With a hand on his hip, Magnus didn't look very scary to me. "Lord! How am I going to—"

Tuning out, I looked around. I don't think we could find our way in time. I have nothing with me except for a couple of bucks, and that doesn't help.

My family and I went out to camp often. I bet I could handle this.

I looked over at Magnus as he tripped over a rock. He glared at the inanimate thing and telling -yelling- it to fuck off.

Yeah, having a sparkly model (who I think: has absolutely no experience out here) isn't the best companion.

Magnus let out a -manly- squeal and started to fall. (What the hell did he trip on?) It was instinct when I caught him.

"Damn it." He pushed me off like he was embarrassed. "I hate the out doors."

"I can tell."

Replying with a pouty face, Magnus crossed his arms arrogantly and stalked off.

I wanted smile real bad. It was kind of cute.

If there was one place in the world that I didn't fall, kept on blushing, mumbled like an idiot, or anything like my shy shelf. It was out here. In the wilderness. With nothing but my slightly muscular body.

It felt nice.

Not exactly what a 'normal' person would react.

"Holy SHHIIT! ALEXANDER! There's a fucking SPIDER!"

Scratch that. It's perfect.

"Wait for me! Don't kill it!"

* * *

><p><p>

**Yukie:** I think this was an quite a long chapter. My last note, ignore it ;) I'm satisfied. (There relationship is starting. YESS!)

WARNING!: Typos (I didn't edit. I wanted it to get to you ASAP)

Gay spiders... (Chuckles)

Ehem, anyway. Review! If you do. I'll have it upp! (Since I'm actually very motivated) For real this time.

And, i think my logic isbe answered next chapter. quite understandable. Magnus isn't a warlock. So he hasn't experience many things. (One being in the "wild")

Alec is a shadowhunter in the book, so here: he has epic hunting skills and is very good in the wild. Blame it on... genetics...?

Screw whatever logic. ^.^

I hope you enjoyed! WAAYY more Malec to come. And what will the rest of the crew think of when they find out Malec isn't on the boat? How will Magnus cope without soap? What will be Xander's reaction? What will Izely do to Xander when she finds out? Will Alec ever get laid? And what's with all these questions, I don't know. They'll

It's gonna get exciting!

Review! (I demand you!) ... Not really. But seriously. *Puts on serious glasses* Review.

XOXOXOXO


End file.
